


Empire Knights and the Council of Six

by MysticalAuthoress



Series: Our Unexpected Ties [1]
Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms, The Last Story
Genre: Bravely Default Spoilers, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, M/M, The Last Story spoilers, some canon divergence, takes place during Bravely Default, takes place during The Last Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-22 13:38:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 44,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14309838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticalAuthoress/pseuds/MysticalAuthoress
Summary: After a break-in at Eternia's Central Command, Sir Therius and General Asthar are sent to Eisenburg to assist the Black Blades and Swordbearers with a civil war, promised assistance in returning home afterwards. Those in Luxendarc are not the only forces at play, however...and things are certainly not what they seem.





	1. Into a new world

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Bravely Default, nor do I own the Last Story. This is crossposted from Fanfiction.net!
> 
> Warning: Spoilers for the beginning of the Bravely Default game, spoilers for the Last Story, mentioned violence, AU situation in which Therius and Asthar end up in Eternia*THE NEXT PART IS A SPOILER* shortly after Edea leaves Eternia with the Sky Knights to look for the Agnes Oblige, Vestal of Wind *SPOILER ENDS HERE* If you want some nice music to listen to while reading this, I would recommend to search up 'Below the Duchy's Banner' on Youtube, it is the villains theme for Bravely Default whenever they have cutscenes involving them. XD
> 
> Erm, so...yeah. This is basically the first time I've ever written a fanfic involving specifically some of the Council of Six from Bravely Default, so much constructive criticism regarding the characters Victor, Victoria, Alternis Dim and Braev Lee would be appreciated. Actually, any constructive criticism regarding any of the characters (including the Last Story characters) would be appreciated. I may or may not continue this fic... If I do, expect any updates to be extremely sporadic...
> 
> Warning: Spoilers for both Last Story and Bravely Default, AU-ish situation, mentioned violence
> 
> Constructive Criticism would be great, and I hope that you read, review and enjoy! Thanks! XD

Grand Marshal Braev Lee, ruler of the entire Duchy of Eternia, knew that there would be people trying to go against his beliefs of Anti-Crystalism. He knew that from the start.

What he was not expecting, though, after Edea had left to go on her quest to look for the Vestal of Wind, was that there would be people breaking into Eternia and defeating at least twenty, if not more, of his Eternian soldiers-as well as temporarily disarming  _Knight Heinkel_  of all people. Thankfully, Alternis Dim, Victor S. Court and Victoria were able to force them to surrender, and were now bringing said intruders to the meeting room...

"Grand Marshal?" Doctor Victor's voice echoed through the room as Braev heard the sound of footsteps approaching. "We have the intruders...they call themselves 'Sir Therius' and 'General Asthar,' claiming to hail from 'The Empire,' wherever that place could be..."

"Bring them in," The Grand Marshal ordered, turning to face the intruders, with Victor, the Witch Victoria and Dark Knight Alternis Dim behind them to keep them from trying to run.

Both of the intruders were men-one of them was obviously younger than the other. The younger man had thick hair of white, tied back in a long braid that trailed to his waist. Bangs covered his left eye from view, the right eye glimmering a light emerald. His white armor was dented, scratched, even torn in parts. Most likely he had been the one battling Victor and Victoria-the cuts on his left cheek were bleeding quite a bit, and there was a gash on his right hand. If one looked closely enough, there was even an extremely thin line right across his throat-most likely Victor had threatened to slit his throat to get them to surrender.

The older man had facial hair that matched his shoulder length, thick brown hair. There was a long, thin scar over his right eye that wasn't from him fighting Alternis Dim-most likely that scar had appeared long, long ago, as it was mostly faded by now. His long, blue coat was torn, as well as the rest of his clothing. He, like the white-haired knight, had been beaten during his fight-his fight with Alternis Dim.

The Grand Marshal observed the two carefully. From what he could tell from their appearances, both had to be knights from some other place. But from where? He doubted they were part of the Swordbearers or Shieldbearers-the armor they wore was different from that.

"Which one of you is General Asthar?" Braev demanded. "Step forwards and explain at once as of how you managed to break into the Eternian Central Command."

The man with the scar on his face stepped forwards. Despite the fact that he was obviously beaten and had fought so much, he was doing very well with not showing any tiredness. A serious look was on his face as he made complete eye contact with Braev while speaking.

"I am General Asthar, sir. Sir Therius and I do not have much of an idea as of how we managed to get into this place you call Eternia's Central Command. We both fought your soldiers in self-defense, as we had no idea at the time that we were breaking any rule of the sort and they did not explain very well that we were breaking any rule. We apologize for this, Grand Marshal."

He bowed after this, the white knight Therius bowing as well despite being restrained with their wrists behind them.

Braev eyed them carefully. Should he believe them? Or could they be spies for the Crystalists, or for the wind vestal Agnes Oblige? He had to know.

"Where did the both of you come from? What parts of this 'idea' got you here, to Eternia?"

Therius looked like he was about to speak, but Asthar seemed to give him a look, telling him that he would do all the talking.

"We come from Lazulis City, which is located on Lazulis Island."

"Lazulis...Island?"

"Yes. We arrived here in Eternia through...a portal, if one could say that."

"Grand Marshal?" Alternis' mechanical voice came up. "There was a shimmering white circle where these two intruders came into Eternia from, but it disappeared shortly after their arrival."

"I see. So you speak the truth."

Braev had to think for a moment as of what to do with these men. First off, they had broken into Eternian Central Command for no reason, disarmed Knight Heinkel and defeated twenty of his many soldiers. They should be put in the dungeon for such a crime.

But on the other hand, they had broken into Eternian Central Command for  _no reason,_  disarmed  _Knight Heinkel_  and defeated  _twenty_  of his many soldiers. To think they were on par with an asterisk holder and had actually subdued one of them was impressive. This got the wheels turning on Braev's mind. They could be useful. Besides, they had no knowledge of this world, of Crystalism, of Anti-Crystalism...yes, they could prove to be useful.

"I have made a decision." The Grand Marshal announced, making eye contact with General Asthar. "If you, General Asthar, and Sir Therius are willing to assist the Black Blades in Eisenburg and succeed in this, we will work with you to find a way back to your world. Will this work?"

Braev remembered, from what he last heard from the Black Blades leader, Nobutsuna Kamiizumi, that he was struggling to overcome the Shieldbearers back at Eisenburg. Perhaps, Braev thought, that with these two soldiers backing him up they might be able to make some progress.

He noticed that Asthar had not yet responded.

"What will it be, General Asthar? Does this approve?"

* * *

General Asthar glanced at Therius quietly as he thought about such a thing.

Working with people that had promised him and Therius to help them find a way back to Lazulis? After they had Victoria (the small, floating child-looking person who wore all red), Victor (the scientist man with super-long grey/white hair) and Alternis Dim (someone wearing armor from head to toe) beat them up?

It was certainly something unexpected.

But if they were asking this of them, it only seemed fair. How else would they be able to get back to their own world? After they had accidentally stepped through that portal to get to this place the others called Eternia (a snowy place that reminded Asthar a lot of the Empire), the portal had closed behind them shortly after arriving. Neither he or Therius knew any way as of how to get back home.

So...perhaps working with these individuals might not be so bad. And surely they would inform them more as of how this world worked, what this group of people were up to.

The only thing he hoped was that he hadn't made the wrong choice. He looked at Therius, who seemed to be thinking along the same lines as him and merely nodded, before Asthar turned and nodded towards Braev.

"We approve of this, Grand Marshal. We will work with you in the exchange that you find us a way to get back home."

Braev nodded. "Very well." He turned to Victor, Alternis and Victoria. "Bring them by airship to Eisenburg immediately and send word to Kammiizumi that he will be receiving some assistance with the war against the Shieldbearers."

Alternis Dim bowed. "It will be done, Lord Marshal." The three members of the Council of Six turned to escort Sir Therius and General Asthar out of the room.

Braev now knew that all he could do with Therius and Asthar was to wait and see how they participated in the war at Eisenburg. If they proved to be an asset to the Black Blades, he would certainly keep his end of the deal. But if not...well, their elimination was the only thing he would offer them.

* * *

"General Asthar?"

It was Sir Therius who had spoken up. The two were on their way to Eisenburg by airship. Although Asthar was grateful that it was not as cold in Eisenburg as it was in Eternia just now-he and Sir Therius had practically been freezing somewhat because they weren't prepared for such cold temperatures that were akin tot he Empire-it was going to be a warm climate there, and it was also a warzone from what he had heard from Victor S. Court earlier.

Right now the two were alone where they were on the airship, a balcony sort of place overlooking the land and clouds below them. It was the perfect time to talk about what had just happened.

Asthar turned to his white-haired pupil quietly.

"What is it, Sir Therius?"

The white knight was frowning a bit as he spoke. "I have the feeling that they are going to use our lack of knowledge of this world to their advantage. From what it sounds like in Eisenburg that Victor told us earlier, about the need to secure the Fire Crystal...there is more than just the one side. There is another, the story of the Shieldbearers. And all this talk of Crystalism and Anti-Crystalism is...confusing to me, I admit."

General Asthar nodded. "It confuses me as well, Sir Therius. I believe our best course of action would be to go along with what the Grand Marshal Braev Lee has planned for us first, and in the meanwhile find out more about Anti-Crystalism and Crystalism, as well as the whole reason as of why the war is Eisenburg is truly happening. After we have gathered enough information, that is when we'll figure out a next course of action."

Sir Therius nodded quietly. "It will be as your say, General."

The two looked towards their destination, seeing as they were approaching quickly. All they could do now was just wait and observe.


	2. Introductions

When they finally got to the Black Blades and Swordbearers' Headquarters (called Starkfort in Eisenburg, as they soon found out), Commander Nobutsuna Kammizumi, a man who wielded a katana and wore a long green robe and an intimidating aura about him, was quick to greet them and not in a harmful way, to their relief. It was not long, after Kamiizumi had given them information as of why they were fighting the Shieldbearers in Eisenburg, before Asthar and Therius were presented to the rest of the Black Blades.

"I introduce to you two warriors sent by Templar Braev. This is White Knight Sir Therius, and General Asthar. They will be assisting us in our mission to reach the Fire Crystal and to defeat the Shieldbearers here in Eisenburg."

Therius glanced at the four other people that belonged to the Black Blades. Barbarossa was a pirate, a muscled man who wielded an axe over his shoulder. There was the bubbly Praline a la Mode, wielder of the performer asterisk (and as Therius had learned earlier, an asterisk gave the person using it special abilities, depending on which what type of asterisk it was), and judging from the microphone in her hand she seemed to love singing  _a lot._ Qada, a plump man with greasy black hair and wielder of the salve-maker asterisk, was someone that Therius felt a bad vibe from. The white knight made note to observe him more carefully than the rest of the Black Blades.

And then...there was the quiet ninja, Konoe Kikyo, with her long green hair and tall slim stature.

There was something about her that Therius couldn't put his finger on. Something mysterious. Maybe deadly. Maybe strange. He just didn't know. He made a note to himself to observe her the closest out of the Black Blades, even more than Qada.

* * *

It was partway through the afternoon by the time Kamiizumi had finally given enough information to Asthar and Therius to understand the situation in this world, or at least the basics of it.

Crystalism (some kind of religion in which people worshipped crystals and stuff, or at least that was what Therius somehow figured out) was corrupted, therefore Braev the Templar had come up with Anti-Crystalism, which involved the duchy taking control of all Four Crystals in the world. They already had power over the Earth Crystal back in Eternia, but here in Eisenburg they had yet to seek out a way into the Fire Temple to get to the Fire Crystal. They had been pretty close to finding the Fire Crystal earlier on, but disaster struck when Konoe Kikyo killed the fire vestal. Mount Karka, the volcano in Eisenburg, erupted and basically sealed off all entry into the temple. And meanwhile, they had the Shieldbearers to fight.

So...basically here in Eisenburg they were looking for a way into the temple while trying to crush the Shieldbearers at the same time so they could take control of the Fire Crystal before the wind vestal Agnes Oblige could get her hands on it.

It was night by now, and Therius quickly learned that despite it being cooler at night here in Eisenburg, well...it was still freaking warm. Far warmer than, say, Lazulis Island or the snowy Empire. And it was not fun.

Because of the fact that Therius and Asthar had obviously landed in Luxendarc without any spare clothes or anything of the sort, they had been given some spare nightclothes, but unfortunately they just didn't seem light enough to keep Therius from sweating. He opted to keep his shirt unbuttoned as he lay in bed without the blanket over him (because using the blanket made it way too hot for him to stand).

...and sadly despite not have a blanket on and his shirt unbuttoned, it wasn't working. He growled in frustration, removing his shirt before lying on the bed.

...It didn't help.

"Damnation." The white knight muttered, tossing and turning in bed.

This was going to be a long night...

* * *

Meanwhile, Asthar was sound asleep in his room.

At least, he would be if he could stop hearing Qada mutter things from the room next door.

"Finally it'll be cleaned up...it won't be long now until the clearing of the East City is complete...and then..." He heard Qada laughing from next door. Asthar, despite having met some nasty people on the battlefield, felt that Qada might take the cake. If only he knew what that man's motives were...

Asthar made a note to himself, as he fell asleep, to definitely make sure to watch the salve-maker carefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can all probably see, I have decided to continue this story! XD I really hope you guys like this, and again LOTS of constructive criticism concerning any of the characters would be really great. Or any constructive criticism regarding anything at all, that is. XD Thank you so much, and I hope you continue to enjoy reading this! XD


	3. Early Mornings

Asthar was not expecting to wake up to several soldiers from outside shouting "YEAAAH! PRALIIIINNNEEEEE!" At the top of their lungs.

Nor was he expecting to hear Praline already singing at the top of her lungs outside while he quickly got dressed for the day.

And despite her singing sound pretty good, well...it was loud, as he probably should have expected.

_Set in my sights,_

_Get you tonight,_

_Love in the crossfire,_

_Ready, aim, fire!_

_Feeling alright,_

_Squeeze you so tight,  
_

_Love in the crossfire,  
_

_Ready, aim, fire!_

_**"SHUT UPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!"** _

...

That was definitely not part of the song. Asthar threw the door open to see Praline's fans all pointing crossbows and pitchforks at Qada in rage, Praline also glaring at Qada and already in her Performer asterisk gear. Qada, who was already wearing his Salve-Maker gear, glared back at them.

"Hey!" The diva of the battlefield was pouting, glaring at Qada. "Don't interrupt my performance and wake-up call!"

"I'd rather have Kikyo barge into my room in the morning than listen to your disgusting voice!" Qada snapped back.

Before Praline could shout something back, Asthar decided that it was time to intervene-even if it was going to get him in trouble with Qada, he hated seeing all of this discourse happening within the Black Blades. Over the past night he had noticed certain things. Specifically, one certain thing.

Everyone, even Commander Kamiizumi, hated Qada to the core. And Asthar had a pretty good idea as of why.

_"Salve-Maker Qada."_

Everyone else turned to see Asthar, who had full-on rage imprinted on his face. Qada flinched, trying to sound brave as he spoke.

"Wh-what is it!?"

Asthar continued to glare him down. "You're being absolutely disrespectful towards Miss Praline, and you should apologize immediately."

"And-and-" Qada looked frustrated, but Asthar could easily see the fear in his eyes. "What if I don't want to?"

"Well," Asthar started, glancing towards Praline's fans, "They're going to try to slaughter you. I don't think that would be a delightful wake-up call, would it? Or Praline could just sing to your eardrums until they explode, or I could cut you down, assuming I have Swordmaster Kammiizumi's permission. But then again, I'm sure he probably wouldn't mind..."

"Er..." Qada looked to the angry Praline, the angry fans, and then to the angry Asthar. "Oh...fine, you win! Sorry!" He muttered, tromping down the hallway afterwards, grumbling to himself.

Praline's fans started cheering at this.

"YEAAAAAHHHH, uh..." All of the fans went into silence before one of them meekly asked Praline. "Erm, what is his name?"

"Oh! Uh..." Praline winced as well as Asthar. "What's your name again, mister?"

"Asthar. My name is Asthar, Miss Praline." Asthar replied quickly.

Praline sheepishly grinned at her fellow fans. "Yeah, Asthar! That's his name!"

The fans cheered again.

"YEAAAHHHHH, ASTHARRRRR!"

That was when Therius opened the door. The white knight was wearing nothing but pants, his braid completely undone. It was obvious that the poor guy was still sleepy.

"Mm...? What happened...?"

Asthar chuckled a bit. "Good morning, Sir Therius. I think you would like to change into proper clothes before joining us for breakfast..."

Therius blinked. "Mm?" He looked down at himself, before he blushed and rushed back into his room, slamming the door behind him. At the same time, Konoe Kikyo had just walked out of her room to see Therius running back into his room. The ninja blinked, not saying a word.

Asthar offered the ninja a friendly smile. "Good morning, Miss Konoe."

The ninja was silent.

Praline coughed. "Erm, he's talking to you, Kikyo..."

The ninja was silent for a moment more, until a puff of smoke appeared around Konoe, obscuring the ninja completely. Her tall, thin figure was replaced by that of a young woman with a flower hairclip in her hair, speaking extremely quickly.

"GoodmorningGeneralAstharandPraline. Idohopethatyoubothsleptwell, andthankyou!"

The smoke appeared about the figure, and it changed back to the silent ninja Konoe Kikyo.

Asthar blinked in surprise. "Miss Praline...does Miss Konoe always speak like this?"

Praline nodded. "Yeah, she does. Though most of us are pretty used to it by now..." She grinned at Asthar. "Thanks for sticking up for me! Me and my fans appreciate it!"

As if on cue, Praline's fans started cheering again. "YEAAAHHH, ASTHARRRRR!"

Asthar mentally sweatdropped as he grinned sheepishly at them. "Y-you're welcome, all of you..."

* * *

Breakfast was...surprisingly quiet, which surprised both Therius and Asthar.

Maybe it was because Qada was too pissed off by Asthar defending Praline earlier to talk about anything, or because Praline was too busy swaying her body to some song she had in her head. Maybe it was because Kikyo was generally silent when in her normal ninja form, or Barbarossa was too busy eating as much bread and meat as he was allowed to in order to talk. Maybe it was because Nobutsuna Kamiizumi would just rather enjoy his breakfast in silence. Or maybe it was because Asthar and Therius had no idea what to say and rather wanted to observe everyone.

But still, it was awkward aside from being quiet. So it was pretty weird, all in all.

As soon as breakfast was finished, Kamiizumi spoke up.

"General Asthar, Sir Therius, the two of you will remain here today and I will be examining your fighting abilities to see where it would be best for the both of you to aid us in this war. The rest of you will continue your current missions, except for Konoe." He turned to Konoe as he spoke. "Konoe, I would like for you to remain here at Starkfort today. You will assist me in helping me examine Asthar and Therius' fighting abilities as so I will know where they will be best suited to aid us against the Shieldbearers."

Konoe nodded in response to Kamiizumi's words as Therius and Asthar exchanged glances with each other.

Kamiizumi would examine them? Asthar had a feeling it was probably something akin to how the knights back in the Empire, back at home, were trained. But then again Konoe was staying here to help Kamiizumi, so perhaps Kamiizumi felt it was best to pit Konoe against Asthar and Therius to see how well they fought against an Elite member of the Black Blades? That would make sense.

Well, no matter what it was going to be, the two were definitely more than ready to fight it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaandddd...here's the third chapter! XD The song Praline sings IS a song that Praline actually sings from Bravely Default called 'Love in the Crossfire,' so I don't own it. XD I always thought it would be a cool wake-up call..XD Thanks for reading, and please review! XD


	4. Close Watch

It wasn't long before General Asthar, Sir Therius, Konoe Kikyo and Nobutsana Kamiizumi were the only people in one of the rooms used for training the Swordbearer soldiers in Starkfort. Everyone else in the Black Blades had already left to continue their missions. Asthar didn't find it too surprising that Praline was the one leading the forces at the Eisen Bridge, where the main battle against the Shieldbearers was going on. The Swordbearers would definitely benefit from the performer's ability to act as a buffer for the troops there.

But they couldn't exactly think about it right now. Right now they had to face off against Kamiizumi and Kikyo.

The way Kamiizumi had set up the examination was like this. Kamiizumi would battle Asthar one-on-one and observe his fighting strategies and abilities while doing so. Then, he would have Kikyo fight Therius one-on-one and he would observe how Therius battled. And then Kamiizumi and Kikyo would both fight as one unit against Asthar and Therius and see how well they worked together.

Therius watched Kamiizumi battle Asthar. The swordmaster seemed to be on the defense-or was he on the offensive at the moment? Therius hadn't really paid attention to who might be winning this duel so far, he was rather focused on the swordmaster's movements.

_He waits for the attack and then makes his counter...that definitely works. Similar to what General Asthar does...they're both matching up well against each other._

He glanced at Kikyo, who was standing next to him. The ninja had her eyes completely glued to the sight of the swordmaster and the general battling each other. Therius didn't blame her-no doubt she was purely interested in watching them battle, and probably observing how Asthar battled his opponent like how Therius was observing Kamiizumi.

Therius glanced towards the duelists again. Asthar and Kamiizumi still appeared to be in some kind of stalemate. A few blocked attacks later, Kammiizumi signalled to Asthar with the sweep of his arm to stop fighting, and Asthar did so.

"Impressive..." Kamiizumi murmured quietly as he sheathed his sword. He turned to Therius and Kikyo. "I trust you both are ready?"

Therius and Kikyo both nodded as they faced each other, backing up a few steps before getting into a battle stance. There was a pause, before Kamiizumi spoke.

"Begin."

Neither of them moved for a moment. The white knight eyed the ninja carefully, waiting for her to strike.

She didn't seem to move.

_Should I attack? Or wait?_

He opted to attack. He knew nothing of her fighting strategy. So he lunged at her, swiping at her.

She dodged-only to counterattack with a slash of her own with her daggers. He dodged, ducking down and rolling out of the way quickly, before he had to block her daggers once more.

_She waits for the opponent to attack...and then dodges at the right time and counterattacks! It's similar to how Swordmaster Kamiizumi fights...similar, but not completely the same, obviously._

He jumped out of the way of several daggers flying at him, before rushing at the ninja and slashing at her. He managed to land a hit, but missed for the rest. He jumped back at a slashing attack from Konoe with her kunai, only to realize that she had cut his left arm.

Well then. Things were only getting more interesting.

The two lunged at each other at once, the kunai and the rapier clashing once, twice, thrice...

All of a sudden, Konoe seemed to disappear.

_Where did she-_

Therius felt himself get tackled down from behind, rolled onto his back. Konoe was right above him, the blade of her kunai positioned right above his neck. All Therius could do, with his rapier knocked out of his hand and in such a vulnerable position, was to stare right up at her.

_...She found an opening during our clash, and exploited it._

The white knight swore that he could hear Kamiizumi almost chuckle.

"Excellent. Well done, both of you."

Therius doubted that he did a job well done. He must have looked like an idiot in front of Swordmaster Kamiizumi being overcome by Konoe Kikyo's skill.

Konoe jumped off Therius, doing a back flip before landing on her feet perfectly. Therius got up, standing before he moved to stand beside Asthar.

Kamiizumi walked forwards to stand beside the ninja as he spoke.

"And now for the tag-team battle. I trust you both are ready?"

Asthar and Therius both exchanged glances, before turning to their opponents.

"Yes."

In a heartbeat, the four lunged at each other...

* * *

Praline walked down the hall of Starkfort happily, humming 'Love in the Crossfire' aloud. She loved it when she saw the enemy at Eisen Bridge running for their lives. It was all thanks to her, of course. She was the reason things were going quite well at the Bridge for the Swordbearers-her Performer asterisk gave her the ability to be a buffer for the Swordbearers with her singing! And besides making the enemy run away screaming, she had an extra bonus added in to it-she had a  _fanclub,_ as Asthar had seen from earlier in the day.

She paused, standing in the hallway and thinking aloud. "I wonder how Asthar and Therius are doing with their training with Konoe and the Swordmaster...?"

As if on cue, Asthar appeared in the hall, with an aching Therius slung over his back. Both of them had obvious bruises and cuts, and Therius' armor was dented in several places.

"Oh, dear!" The Performer rushed over to Asthar, eyes wide. "What happened!? Are you alright!?"

Asthar chuckled a bit, but he sounded a little tired. "We'll both be fine, Praline." He assured her. "We were just training with Miss Konoe and Commander Kamiizumi just now. Kamiizumi said that me and Sir Therius will be joining you to assist the Swordbearers at the Eisen Bridge, starting tomorrow."

This elicited a pained groan from Therius, who seemed far too exhausted to say anything else. Asthar winced.

"Let me correct that statement-we will be joining you to assist the Swordbearers at the Eisen Bridge as soon as Sir Therius' health is completely restored. He took quite a beating from Miss Konoe earlier..."

Therius didn't try to listen anymore, closing his eyes and trying to rest as he thought of the training session with Konoe Kikyo and Swordmaster Kamiizumi. He respected that the two Black Blade members were strong fighters, and that neither of them were too cowardly to taken them on-if anything, they seemed eager to battle with worthy opponents.

Grinning a little bit, Therius fell asleep, making a mental note to train more with Konoe and the Swordmaster when he had the chance.


	5. Biding Time

After a while in Starkfort's hospital wing, Therius was cleared to battle at the Eisen Bridge. Commander Kamiizumi was delighted at this and quickly sent Therius and Asthar to join Praline at the Eisen Bridge.

As soon as the two knights arrived,Praline was super happy to see them. Maybe too happy, but then again she was already regarding General Asthar as a great friend ever since he stuck up for her against Qada and the two knights didn't mind her bubbly, hyper moods in comparison to the unwelcoming aura of Qada, or the awkward silence from Konoe Kikyo, or Barbarossa being his piratey, booming self or the stiff, disciplined Kamiizumi, so things kind of balanced themselves out because of how different everyone was personality-wise.

Sometimes the variety in personalities made Therius wonder how in the world the Black Blades functioned together, but he figured that was a question best answered later. Right now they had to deal with the Shieldbearers that were trying to cross the Eisen Bridge.

Praline seemed to scowl as she looked to the Shieldbearers. "They won't let us cross the bridge. And I sang so nicely and danced for them!" She complained, her face contorting into one of obvious annoyance, though Asthar couldn't help but think of it as like a young child complaining, which looked cute. "So we have no choice but to keep pushing them away."

Therius nodded, looking to the Shieldbearers. "I see. And that is where General Asthar and I come in, Miss Praline?"

Praline grinned, twirling her microphone in hand. "Exactly! I sing to buff your power, and you guys push them all the way back so we can cross that bridge sooner! I mean, they have to run out of reinforcements sometime, right?"

Asthar nodded. "That is true. All we can do for now is rely on Miss Praline's abilities to buff what abilities we have to keep the Shieldbearers back."

Praline giggled, as she looked to Asthar. "That's right! Are you ready?"

Therius and Asthar nodded. "Yes."

Praline grinned, looking to the Swordbearers. "Remember, everyone! When I sing...?"

_"WE GO WILD!"_

"And when I dance?"

_"WE GO WILD!"_

"That's it! Thank you all!"

_"YEAAAAAAAAHHHHH, PRALINE! YEAAAAHH ASTHAR! YEAAAAAAAHH, THERIUS!"_

Therius blinked."I'm not sure whether I should feel honoured by having such a following, or disturbed." He muttered.

Asthar shrugged. "I just try to ignore it sometimes. Better than feeling disturbed."

"True."

* * *

The Shieldbearers soon enough were ready to attack. Asthar and Therius were at the front of the Swordbearers blocking them.

Praline was at the back of the army, so that it would be harder for the Shieldbearers to reach her as she started singing.

_"Ready my sights,_

_Get you tonight,_

_Love in the Crossfire,_

_Ready, aim FIRE!"_

An orange aura seemed to glow around all the soldiers at once, and soem of the Swordbearers let out a cheer, waving their arms.

"YEAAAAAAHHHH PRALINE!"

Asthar could see the fear in the Shieldbearers' eyes, and he knew it was the perfect chance to strike.

"Swordbearers, attack!"

All the Swordbearers rushed forwards at once, easily tearing through the Shieldbearers and hacking at them. Asthar moved, bringing his sword upwards to block an attack from one Shieldbearer. However, the force of his movement, easily buffed by Praline, knocked the Shieldbearer backwards entirely, the Shielderbearer's sword flying out of his hand. The soldier sputtered out panic before turning and running. Asthar merely continued fighting, taking down more Shieldbearers one by one.

Therius, meanwhile, spotted a blond man who seemed to be a higher ranking than the other Shieldbearers. This must be Daniel Goodman, head of the Shieldbearers. Praline told Asthar and Therius about him briefly on the way to Eisen Bridge. The white knight rushed to Goodman, stabbing at him. The Shieldbearer Commander dodged, putting up his shield in time and deflecting the blow. Therius continued to stab at him, but kept being blocked (no wonder they call themselves the Shieldbearers, Therius realized—those shields were pretty wide and covered most areas of the body pretty well) until he noticed a weak spot—a few links in the chainmal armor that draped Goodman's legs.

With one swoop, Therius dove underneath Goodman trying to stab at him and the white knight used his sword to grab onto the chainmail, pulling roughly. The Commander fell, hitting the ground and losing his sword, and Therius used the opportunity to kick the shield out of Goodman's hands and point his sword at his neck.

Goodman just stared right back at him, eyes wide in disbelief as the Swordbearers cheered.

"You.." He trailed off, but that was when the sounds of horns blasting through the air caught the white knight's attention.

The Shieldbearers had brought reinforcements.

"Retreat and let the reinforcements take care of them!" Goodman shouted, and Therius looked up and realized that he let the Commander run off. The white knight cursed himself mentally for not paying attention, just as Asthar also shouted.

"Fall back!" Asthar's voice practically boomed through the air. "We can't let them cross the bridge and get to the rest of the forces and Praline! Fall back!"

The Swordbearers, and Therius, quickly rushed back to where their camps were, on their side of the bridge. Therius let out a slow breath, panting. The Shieldbearers appeared to have completely retreated for now.

Praline was heard groaning. "I was hoping we'd be able to cross the bridge..."

Asthar let out a soft 'hm' under his breath. "I think we'll need to hold our own ground first. As soon as their forces are completely exhausted, we'll be able to cross the bridge then. Right now they'll have too many for us to handle with the reinforcements coming in, so we're going to have to bide our time." He looked to Praline. "Do you know how many men belong to the Shieldbearers' army?"

The Performer-asterisk-owner shook her head. "No, I don't. Sorry."

Therius winced.  _So much for this to be easy..._

He just hoped that it wouldn't take too long. If it did, the longer it could possibly take for him and Asthar to return home.


	6. Trust

"I heard you failed. Tell me more."

Asthar kept his face neutral as he looked to the Swordmaster. "Commander Goodman escaped, and came back with reinforcement. Therius and Praline are both still at the bridge. Neither side has made any advances."

"I see." Nobutsuna Kamiizumi put the cup of tea down on his desk, before standing. The air between them felt tense—and Asthar wasn't sure if he'd felt anything as bad as this. He'd fought numerous battles before, confronted other military leaders face-to-face, but…

This was a different level entirely.

"I expected more from you, especially given how I was told you had  _experience_  in generalship. I'm disappointed, even."

Asthar kept his mouth shut. Arguing was not going to help him.

"Preventing losses is crucial, however. They did not take the bridge from us, so that is good." Kamiizumi inhaled deeply, and then locked eyes with Asthar. "Tell me—exactly how desperate are you to get back home?'

The General frowned. He didn't like the tone of the other man's voice at that. "What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean." The Swordmaster kept his gaze trained on him. "I will not tolerate failure the next time. Though I am grateful that the Grand Marshal placed you and Sir Therius with me to help stave off the Shieldbearers, if you both will do nothing to fully help in this endeavour you are wasting my time. Do  _you_  understand?"

Asthar knew exactly what he meant.

"I do."

Before either man could speak again, there was a knock on the door, a heavy one.

Kamiizumi looked to the door, breaking his gaze. "Come in."

The Pirate Barbarossa stepped in. Usually he'd be booming laughter and all, but he was oddly silent this time.

"Commander," He started, "If ye don't mind—a word with you?"

"Of course." Kamiizumi looked to Asthar. "You may return to your duties. Failure will not be tolerated again."

"Yes, Swordmaster." Asthar moved to leave, taking one look at both the Pirate and the Swordmaster. He closed the door as he left, but not entirely. The Swordmaster did not notice this, too wrapped up in his conversation with Barbarossa alone.

The General considered leaving them be, but…he had a feeling there was more to simply a report that was going on.

"The Wind Vestal has been spotted going out 'ta sea, Commander." Barbarossa spoke, voice lower than it usually was. Perhaps actual talking level, compared to the usual booming voice he had. "I plan to head out there, tonight. See what they're up to. Maybe they might run into me and I can catch them in the action!"

"…I see."

The Commander never hesitated like that before. Asthar held his breath, listening. Silence fell between the Swordmaster and Pirate, but then the Pirate spoke.

"You're not pleased?"

"I…" Kamiizumi took a deep breath. "I am pleased that the Wind Vestal isn't in the Eisen Region at the moment. We can focus on the Shieldbearers, for the time being, but—I  _know_  what you plan to do with this information. Do you honestly want to face them alone, Barbarossa?"

"They're by themselves out in sea, Commander." The Pirate stated. "No Shieldbearer could help them. And you know seafaring is practically half of my job. You know I can do this."

"The Wind Vestal and her allies decimated the Sky Knights and the Bloodrose Region all by themselves. Any more losses could result in the Vestal  _completely_  downing the Duchy and awakening all the Crystals, dooming this world in the process. We're the last line of defense before they can reach the Fire Crystal, Eternia, and consequently the Earth Crystal as well."

"…Commander."

Barbarossa stepped forwards, and Asthar watched as the Pirate gently placed a hand on Kamiizumi's shoulder. It was probably meant to reassure the Commander, a means of comfort, and Asthar stayed silent as he kept watching.

"I can do this. And this is a risk I'm willing to take. The question is if  _you_  want to take that risk, too."

The Swordmaster placed a hand over Barbarossa's hand on his shoulder, thinking carefully…or perhaps hesitating.

"Promise me." Kamiizumi swallowed, before looking into the Pirate's eyes. "Promise me you will try your  _damnedest_ to get back here safe, regardless of the results. Promise me that!"

Barbarossa squeezed the older man's shoulder, and then let go.

"I promise, Commander."

Asthar left before either man noticed that he was present.

* * *

"Miss Praline."

"Yeah?"

It was night. The Performer and the White Knight overlooked the Swordbearers. They were all surveying the bridge, in case the Shielbearers planned another attack, but nothing happened so far since the last battle. Both armies retreated, earlier, to save their own numbers.

Therius took a deep breath, looking to Praline. "How long has this war been going on?"

"Uh…" The Performer put a hand to her chin, thinking, and lowered it slightly. "Probably about four years, now. Why'd you ask?"

"General Asthar and I are new to this place. I feel that it's vital I know as much as I can about this war and this location."

"Good point. Well," She took a deep breath, holding her microphone in both hands, "I'm seventeen now. I got my Asterisk when I was thirteen, and then I got sent here."

Therius froze.

"You were  _thirteen_  when you joined? How…?"

Praline shrugged. "They needed people. And I could help cheer up the troops and buff their attack and defense, so…that's how I ended up at the front lines."

"You've been here the whole time?"

"Yeah." She then frowned. "The whole time." Before the white knight could say anything, she tilted her head. "What about you? When did you become a knight and everything?"

Therius took a deep breath, thinking. It was years ago when he started training.

"I was…very young. Not even ten years of age." He frowned. "General Asthar picked me up after I lost my parents to a fire, and trained me in the way of knighthood. I officially became a knight after passing the Tower of Trials. It used to be tradition that all potential knights had to go through this tower, but too many of them died, and so it was shut down."

"But  _you_  went through it." Praline noted. "Why?"

"General Asthar had faith that I could do it. So I did it, and passed. I've been a knight ever since."

"That's cool."

Silence lingered in the air between them. Therius took a deep breath. He had a bad feeling about this, for some reason. If Praline was so young to join the battlefield…

"Do you know if…you're the only child fighting this war?"

* * *

It was morning. Kikyo took a deep breath as she walked into Commander Kamiizumi's office.

"Swordmaster—"

"I already know, Kikyo." The Swordmaster crumpled up a report in his fist as he spoke, looking to her. "…I already know."

The Ninja usually didn't let emotion show on her face, and she knew he didn't either, but both of them knew what he spoke of.

"Mycondolences,Commander. Iknowhemeantalottoyou."

"Thank you, Kikyo." He gestured for her to close the office door behind her, and she did, quickly and silently. Kamiizumi watched her silently, taking a deep breath.

"You and I both know what we exactly want."

She nodded. "We do."

"Then you know what to do. I can only trust you to do this for me."

She nodded. "It will be as you wish, Commander." She turned to leave, but then he got to his feet.

"Wait."

She paused. Turned to face him. He took a deep breath, swallowing.

"…Promise me you'll come back alive, regardless of the results. I don't want to lose you in a night like I lost him."

She faltered. He thought she would. But then her face hardened, sureness imprinted in her expression as she nodded one more time.

"I promise."

* * *

The Count of Lazulis sat at his desk, frowning. General Asthar and Sir Therius, missing. This couldn't be good—they'd been gone for about a week, now. The Gurak hadn't attacked since their attempt to kidnap Calista (and Zael and the others retrieved her, thank goodness), but…

"Sire?" The voice of the golden-eyed Dagran murmured, the mercenary standing a little close than what would usually be appropriate. However, they were the only ones in the room. And Arganan? He did not mind. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"…No." Arganan turned his head to face Dagran, taking a deep breath. "Witnesses said that Sir Therius and General Asthar went through a portal, yes?"

"That is what they said." Dagran confirmed.

The Count mulled on that for a moment. What could have created that portal? Why? One thing was for certain, though.

"We need to get them back—as soon as we can."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. It's been years since I posted a chapter for this fic, and I honestly do apologize for the super-long delay. I am grateful for the views it has gotten, as well as reviews, despite such a delay in updates.
> 
> Good news, however: This is now a main project of mine to work on for the next while! Yay! I've been itching to return to this crossover fic for the past year, but other past writing projects were of higher priority at the time. I'm happy to finally return to this fic, and I hope to continue and eventually finish this!
> 
> As far as I have planned, this will definitely be a longer crossover chapterwise, and the length of the chapters themselves might be longer than I usually write in a fic. I hope you all can be patient when it comes to this fic being updated! Thank you to everyone who has read so far!


	7. The Other World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that I'm using the ages of the main protagonists from Bravely Default (Agnes, Tiz, Ringabel and Edea) from the North American version. This makes Ringabel 23, Edea 18, Tiz 19, and Agnes 20.

" _Ready my sights,_

_Get you tonight,_

_Love in the Crossfire,_

_Ready, aim fire!"_

Asthar clashed swords with a young man—surely he couldn't be older than twenty—before rolling out of the way of a Fira attack another young man, blond, shot at him.

"This fighting is useless!" A young woman with brown hair shouted. "Just cease this at once!" She used her healing magic on another female, blonde, and Asthar realized why the blonde female's outfit looked familiar.

It was because the blonde female had clothes on that resembled Barbarossa's own. She had the Pirate Asterisk equipped.

Asthar cursed under his breath. He knew that Barbarossa had met his demise, but he hadn't thought of the Wind Vestal and her allies taking the Pirate Asterisk with them post-mortem. He knew the Pirate specialized in heavy-hitting attacks—the General had to be careful.

"You say fighting is useless," Asthar stated, looking to the brown-haired woman, the Wind Vestal, "And yet you're fighting as well. Doesn't that make you a bit hypocritical?"

"Agnes is helping to stop what  _you_ 're part of!" The blonde female shouted back. Taking out an axe, she leapt at him swinging it. Asthar dodged it, stabbing at her with his own sword, but she easily sidestepped it with the momentum from missing her attack. "Do you have any idea what Master Kamiizumi, the Black Blades and the Swordbearers have done to this land!?"

The memories of a fiery rebellion flashed in the back of his mind, and Asthar looked at the blonde.

"Yes and no."

Confusion crossed the blonde's face. "What…?"

"I'm not from here." The General knew that he'd have to distract her with words. Agnes the Vestal and the other two young men got caught up in fighting other Swordbearers. It was just the General and this blonde young lady now. "I'm not from this world at all, actually. Of course they won't just up and give me all of the information immediately."

"Not from this world…?" She looked to the blond man. "Ringabel, do you have any record of this guy in your weird notebook!?"

"Uh.." The blond man dodged an attack from a Swordbearer, pushing him out of the way, before speaking, biting his lower lip. "…I've never seen this man before. He's not in my journal, Edea."

Asthar couldn't help but feel faintly suspicious about this. "A journal?" He rushed at Edea, slashing at her, and he managed to rip her sleeve with it—not the skin underneath, however, as she barely dodged the rest of the attack. "Why rely on a journal? Did you  _expect_  information to be written about me?"

"You don't have to know!" She swung her axe. Asthar dove to the ground, turning it into a roll to get close to the young female and grab her by the ankle with his free hand, pulling hard. Edea yelped, falling to the ground, and she tried kicking him off.

Asthar kept a firm grip on her ankle, trying to slash at the axe in her hand to hopefully disarm her, but it wasn't working as well as he thought. "What do you know about the Black Blades and the Swordbearers? Their activity?"

Edea gave him a hard look, and she tried stabbing at him with the axe. "Shouldn't know you already know?"

He dodged it, but ended up letting go of her. "I don't know everything. They took me in with the deal to bring me back to my world, should we win. But…" His eyes narrowed. "You addressed Commander Kamiizumi as  _'Master.'_  Did you know him well,  _lass?"_

"Another mercenary, but from another world…" The blond man mused, before firing another Fire spell. Asthar growled as he got hit, rolling onto the ground again, but he got up. He felt his upper left arm sting, most likely burned, but at least the fire was out due to rolling on the ground.

"Let me tell you who I am, before you go writing anything down." Asthar used his sword to help him get up. "I am General Asthar, hailing from the Empire of my world, Commander of the Lazulis Island Knights!"

Confusion crossed the blond man's face. "Lazulis…?"

Praline paused in her singing to look to Asthar. "Was it entirely a good idea to shout all that?"

Asthar simply grimaced. "I got a little caught up in the moment. Apologies."

The other young man came at Asthar, but he sidestepped the attack, knocking him out of the way with the hilt of his sword. A scream of  _"Tiz!"_  came from Vestal Agnes, and she rushed to his side, presumably to heal him.

"Asthar?"

The General looked to Praline, dodging another spell from Ringabel. "What is it?"

"…your medal's glowing."

Praline was right. As he looked down at his medal, the one gifted to him long ago, he realized it was glowing. The light was a soft blue, but it started glowing _brighter_ —brighter than it should be in the light of battle.

"What the—!?" Edea looked about to brace herself. "Does he know magic!?"

Asthar immediately recalled something that the dark knight at Eternia, Alternis, mentioned—

_A shimmering white circle—_

— _disappeared shortly after their arrival—_

Before both Asthar could shout out a warning, the light of the medal shot towards the ground, and the blue light turned white underneath him and the Performer.

* * *

"Is it true?"

Sir Therius spoke first.

Kamiizumi stood alone in the office with him. Asthar had went back to Eisen Bridge to trade places with Therius in overseeing the Swordbearers, but the Swordmaster did not expect such a question like  _this_ coming from the White Knight's mouth.

"Is what true, Sir Therius?"

"The enslaved children in the Mythril Mines." Therius gave the man a hard look, and Kamiizumi knew the distrust in his eyes too easily. "I cannot condone it."

"I don't know how you came across that information, but yes. That is true. And I don't condone it, either." The Swordmaster's lips became a fine line. "Sir Therius—there are things out of my hands in this war. The children in the mines is one of them."

The White Knight raised an eyebrow. "Praline is only seventeen, and she's not in the mines."

He knew he shouldn't be talking too much, and that he was clearly at a disadvantage. Should Kamiizumi be angered to the point of drawing his blade, Therius knew he wouldn't go easy on him. But he had to know, too—he had a feeling there was far more than what Kamiizumi informed him and Asthar about earlier.

"That's because," Kamiizumi stated, "I personally chose her to join me. And I wasn't expecting the war to be so long, either."

…

"You personally chose her? Why—?"

Therius stopped midsentence as he thought about it all. Praline had done this for four years now. And her singing  _did_  help buff the Swordbearers' attack and defense. That's why, despite the Swordbearers' small size compared to the Shieldbearers, they were at a standstill.

There was a faint smile on the Swordmaster's face. "I think you know now." The smile faded. "I didn't even want her joining in the first place—I admit that. But…she was incredibly willing to join, no matter the cost. And I—"

"Care for her." Therius finally managed, looking right at him. "You care for her."

There was a pause. Hesitation flickered across the Commander's face, and Therius  _knew_  he hit the nail on the head with this.

"I will assume, with your silence, that I'm correct."

Kamiizumi's facial expression barely changed, if at all. "…You're incredibly observant, aren't you?"

Therius gazed back at him, keeping his own face neutral. "People say I am."

Kamiizumi stepped forwards, and Therius felt the urge to reach for his own sword, but the Commander did not attack him. Instead, he leaned towards the younger man, whispering in his ear.

"Curiosity killed the cat, Sir Therius. I hope it doesn't kill  _you."_

* * *

Asthar hit the ground, and his vision turned into stars for a moment.

For another moment, he thought he was dead. He wasn't sure if he could hear anything—voices, breathing, or his heartbeat.

But then he felt Praline shaking him, and he groaned at the soreness travelling through his body, hearing her voice, his own breathy gasp, and his heart, hammering in his chest.

"Asthar..?"

"Praline—" Weary eyes looked towards her, his vision blurry but then clearing. "Where…are we…?"

She tried to help him sit up as she looked around. "I don't know—it's r-really fancy. And I'm okay—somehow."

Asthar's vision cleared in that instant, and he immediately recognized the area from the high ceiling to the checkered floor underneath them.

"…we're in Lazulis Castle."

Praline looked to him, staring.

"Lazulis  _what?"_  She looked around even more, her head shaking. "You mean we're  _not_  in Eisenberg!? How did we get here!? How do you even know what this place is—?"

"General?"

Both of them turned to see a young man with dirty-blond hair rush into the ballroom. The mark on his right hand made Asthar recongize him as Zael.

"Zael…?"

"How…" Zael rushed over to Asthar, helping him up, and Asthar helped Praline up despite how shaky he felt, "How did you get back? Where were you?"

"What do you mean…?" Asthar looked around, frowning. Last time he was in Lazulis Castle, there was much chaos. There were Gurak attacking! "What happened while I was gone?"

"It's complicated." Zael frowned, before looking to Praline. "Who's she? Wait…" He looked around. "Where's Therius?"

Asthar froze.

Therius hadn't been there at the Eisen Bridge with him and Praline.

"General?" Zael looked to him, now clearly concerned. "Where is he?"

Asthar swallowed.

"…He's back in the other world."

* * *

A Black Blades' mercenary barged into the room, sweating. A frenzy arose in his eyes, near-panic in his shaky voice.

"Commander Kamiizumi! General Asthar and Praline a la Mode disappeared!"

Kamiizumi looked like he almost froze. "By what means did they disappear? Did you simply lose sight of them…?"

"No, sir! There was a white circle that appeared underneath them, and they fell through! It closed before any of the rest of us Black Blades could go after them—we all saw it with our own eyes! The Shieldbearers then took over the bridge with the Wind Vestal's assistance, and we had no choie but to retreat!"

Therius recalled the portal that he and Asthar fell through in that instant.

_Could it be the same…?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and the whole fic so far as much as I've enjoyed reading it! Next chapter, we're finally back in Lazulis…kind of. It's a little complicated, though I hope the world-info for both worlds in The Last Story and Bravely Default are making sense for those who are unfamiliar with either fandom!


	8. Falling, Falling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who wants to know exactly what point in time this chapter takes place according to Last Story canon, it takes place around Chapters 19 and 22 (because 20 and 21 were sidequest chapters), and before the Gurak attack for the second time in the game. It is going to go quite canon-divergent from here, though, just to warn you all!

"I see."

The Count of Lazulis sat as his desk. It was just him, General Asthar, and Praline a la Mode in his office right now, the General and the Performer standing opposite the seated Count.

Dagran was there, too, but silent, standing by the Count's desk. Asthar suspected that he was there to merely listen, though. Not talk, but to watch and listen. Clearly the Count had great trust in the golden-eyed mercenary, though Asthar couldn't help but feel that something was off.

"Well," Arganan managed, looking to them, "I am glad that you have returned, General Asthar. Though…the loss of your pupil back in the other world is a problem. We need all the knights we can get at the moment. The Gurak brought war, and a fight is what they will get in return."

After Asthar and Therius had disappeared, Arganan explained earlier in the conversation (after giving Asthar and Praline some time to recover from the fight back in Eisen in the other world Luxendarc of course), Calista had nearly been kidnapped by the Gurak, but was saved by Zael and the others. Then there was the case of Jirall accusing Zael and the other mercenaries of working with the Gurak, but that thankfully got cleared up once Arganan learned of Zael's Outsider mark from Dagran.

Zael and Dagran were knights-in-training, now.

_All_  of this happened in the past few weeks—the same amount of time Asthar and Therius had been gone.

"Do you know how you got back?" Arganan asked.

Asthar frowned, looking to the medal he had on him, then to Praline, then to the Count. He knew he couldn't have anyone just getting their hands on this medal—he knew that it was important regarding this castle, but now…

Well, he didn't have to tell everything, did he?

"My medal flashed, and the next thing I know, Count Arganan, there was a portal. Praline and I fell through it, and now we're here." Asthar finally spoke. "I think the medal has…magical properties."

"Magic? That thing?" Praline looked to the medal, nose scrunching a bit as she frowned. "That's so  _weird."_

… _And singing to ward off the enemy and buff your own allies isn't weird?_

"The medal?" Arganan stood, moving around his desk to go to the General and take a closer look. "Has it ever done such a thing before?"

"No. It has not. It's only happened once…no," Asthar recalled how he and Therius got to Luxendarc, "Twice. Once for me and Therius to get to Luxendarc, and then the second time to get back here. Both times, we were in the middle of battle. Therius wasn't with us when the medal flashed for the second time, hence why he's not here."

"Hm."

Arganan extended his metal hand towards Asthar, and Asthar (reluctantly) handed him the medal. Arganan gazed at it, holding it between two metal fingers, but then the medal flashed. The Count flinched, but nothing happened. No portal appeared.

"That…was unexpected." Arganan handed the medal back to Asthar, but before he could say anything, he staggered on his feet. Dagran rushed forwards to help support him, but Arganan waved him off with a hand, the other one holding onto his cane. "I'll be fine, Dagran. I just need a moment."

"Are you alright, Count?" Asthar frowned. The Count suddenly looked…weak. It wasn't immediate, how he looked, but there was a weariness in his good eye that couldn't hide.

The Count did not answer immediately, looking to the medal.

"…It felt like it sucked the life out of me."

Praline swallowed. "Uh…it's not going to kill you if you hold onto it, is it?"

Asthar looked to the medal, grimacing. "I hope not."

* * *

"It's just us now."

Kamiizumi frowned. Therius still stood with him in his office, and the Swordmaster took a deep breath. Therius knew, from the look on his face, that this news surely wasn't good.

"There is still Qada, Swordmaster." Therius managed. "And Kikyo, as well."

"Kikyo…" The Swordmaster turned to face the White Knight. "I haven't heard from her since I last sent her on a mission last night."

"Last night?" Therius echoed. He didn't know any of that occurring. Not until the Swordmaster said it now. This must have happened while he was with Praline earlier at the bridge. Before he and Asthar switched places.

"Yes." Kamiizumi swallowed. Despite his attempt to hide it, Therius saw the guilty look in his eyes. "I received news of Barbarossa's death not long ago, and I sent Kikyo to eliminate the Shieldbearer Commander Goodman, as well as Neuer and Steiner. Often when Kikyo does assassination, she's rather fast. To take all this time means either she hasn't reached her objective yet, or…."

He left the sentence unfinished, but Therius realized, with a heavy heart, what that meant.

_Or she's dead._

So it really was just Qada, Kamiizumi and Therius left, then. They'd already lost the Eisen Bridge, which definitely wasn't good. This war wasn't going in their favor.

Therius frowned. He knew he could not let emotion sway him or the Commander right now. They were in the middle of a battle, albeit one they were losing, but still.

"Sir Therius?"

"Yes?"

"Come with me. I have something important to deal with. Or, rather," The Swordmaster frowned,  _"Someone_ …to deal with."

* * *

How to get back to Therius?

Or, rather, how to get Therius back  _here?_

Asthar frowned as he stood in the library, taking out a book or two from the shelves. Praline had retired to a guest room to get some much-needed sleep, but he couldn't sleep a wink. He knew that getting Therius back here was a priority, and same with getting Praline back to her world.

And there was still the matter of the civil war back in Eisen, too. And the Gurak here, in  _this_  world. His world.

Two wars going on in two separate worlds at the same time. Who would have thought such a thing was possible? Then again, Zael had his Outsider's Mark, the General's own medal had teleportation magic, apparently, and he was sure that  _wouldn't_  be the last of anything strange occurring.

"General?"

Asthar turned to see Mirania approach him. She seemed calm and collected at first, but then he realized her footsteps were hurried, her all-black attire swaying on her being rather quickly as a result.

"I heard you got back," She managed. "Are you alright...?"

"I'm fine." He took a deep breath, but Mirania didn't buy it. "Mostly," Asthar finally admitted.

"It's Therius, isn't it?"

Asthar nodded. "Yes. It is." He took off his medal, looking to it. "I think this might be the key to get back to Therius, and, consequently, get him back here."

"It took you nearly two weeks to get back." Mirania noted. Her thin lips turned down just a bit. "If you go again now, it could take the same amount of time—there must be a way to  _shorten_  that. May I look at it?"

"Yes." He trusted her. He recalled her coming to him to ask for help—help with researching the dying lands. "If we find out what magical properties it has, Miss Mirania, maybe there's a way to…I don't know, charge it for lack of better words?"

Mirania took the cross-shaped medal from him, and she moved to one of the nearby bookshelves. He followed her—no doubt that she knew more than he did. Heck,  _he_  was the one often getting lost in here compared to her!

Being the General he was that swung a sword, Asthar had little knowledge of magic. He couldn't cast a spell. Having Mirania to assist with this situation would be beneficial—and it helped that she was one of the few in the castle that he  _could_  trust. Even if she was a mercenary, that didn't mean that she wasn't knowledgeable or compassionate.

… _sucked the life out of me…_

"Count Arganan touched the medal." Asthar stated, immediately remembering. "It flashed for a moment, and when he gave it back to me, he was weakened. Said it sucked the life out of him."

"It what?" Mirania looked to the medal. "Sucked the life out of him as in…drained?"

"Like how this land is decaying, yes."

She frowned, looking to the medal again. "Do you think the medal…feeds off life?" She then looked to Asthar, shaking her head. "You've had this on your person for a long while. What if it affected you?"

"I've never had that happen to me." The General shook his head. "I don't know any magic, and I never knew this medal had magical properties to begin with. I've had it for years—this is the first time it ever did something like teleport me to another world and back."

"Hm." Mirania looked to the medal. "The strange thing is, it doesn't seem to affect me at the moment. If anything, I sense power within—it's  _brimming_ with it. You said the Count looked weakened when he gave it back to you?"

"Yes, he did."

"I think the medal..." She took a deep breath, looking to him. "I think it took some of the Count's own power just now. I've never seen him use magic, but I remember reading that the House of Arganan is some of the most proficient in magic…"

Asthar took the medal back from her, taking a deep breath as he looked to it. The House of Arganan was the most proficient in magic, she said. And if it used magic to get to Luxendarc in the first place,  _powerful_ magic…

What was it in Luxendarc, specifically in the Eisen Region, that had powerful enough magic to match it?

"Miss Mirania?"

"Yes, General?"

"…I think I know how to get to Therius— _and_ get him back."

* * *

"Where are we?"

Therius knew he kept testing the waters with all the questions he asked, but thinking back to what Praline told him about what she knew of the enslaved children, the Shieldbearers versus Swordbearers, and even the Toxic Mist. He knew it was done by Qada, but…

"Grapp Keep." Kamiizumi spoke. "I don't know how much Praline told you about what happened during this civil war. But Qada's here."

_If Qada was here…_  Therius thought back to his conversation with the Performer.

* * *

_"Everything I know about the war? Well, there was this Toxic Mist that happened early on. Killed countless people."_

_"A Toxic Mist?"_

" _Yeah, a Toxic Mist! The Swordmaster ordered the fat slug not to do it, but he did it anyway! He's been stuck on clean-up ever since. It happened at, uh…Grapp Keep, I think?"_

* * *

"Is there any risk of us getting contaminated?" Therius immediately asked. "By the Toxic Mist, I mean…I heard of the damage it caused…what if there's still residue?"

Kamiizumi shook his head. "No. Not as far as I can tell." The two of them kept walking, silent, and then Kamiizumi spoke again. "I am aware that Qada has other plans, though."

"What are they?"

Before Kamiizumi could answer, both men heard footsteps. Kamiizumi pulled Therius aside, both of them hiding behind a little nook in the hallway. Therius stayed silent, unsure of what was going on, but then he saw which people the footsteps belonged to.

One of them was a blonde, young woman. There were two young men with her, one of them blond and the other one with pale gray-ish hair. And then there was a brown-haired woman, too.

He heard a faint breath escape the Swordmaster, and Therius slowly turned his head. Seeing Kamiizumi's jaw clenching at the sight, Therius looked to the four young people passing by—and he immediately recognized the garments the blonde woman wore.

She wore clothes similar to Barbarossa, wielder of the Pirate asterisk.

"…Crystals."

No wonder Kamiizumi looked upset, despite his best efforts. Therius knew well that Barbarossa was Kamiizumi's second-in-command, his right-hand man. Losing him surely would be…difficult. Therius couldn't imagine how it would feel if he lost Asthar, or if the other way around happened.

"Commander?" The four young men and women had gone already, and Therius stepped out from the nook, Kamiizumi following. "Shall we press on?"

It was better that the Swordmaster kept his focus. Therius knew that. If they lost their objective, which he supposed in this case was Qada, surely things would not end well. There was time to grieve— _later,_  that is. They did not have time to waste right now.

Kamiizumi simply nodded once, and they continued walking.

And Therius soon realized, as an echoed, frustrated voice began muttering through the hall, that they were headed for the Salve-Maker Qada himself.

"… _gah! Phew…that was close! I made the right call, drinking that concoction to fake my death!"_

Kamiizumi motioned for Therius to stop walking, and the two once again hid nearby a clearly frustrated Qada, a snarl on his face. Therius noted the numerous wounds and such that the Salve-Maker sustained. The Vestal and her allies that Kamiizumi and Therius hid from earlier probably did him in.

A leering grin laced the Salve-Maker's face. "It seems the vestal was convinced of my demise…hyaha…the world is indeed full of fools. Now," He looked around, not noticing the Swordmaster or Therius, "it is time I  _left_ this wretched place."

"So you flee  _again_ , do you?"

It took Therius a moment to realize that Kamiizumi had spoken. He hadn't moved from his hiding place, and Qada looked around frantically for the Commander. The Salve-Maker didn't see him, but the white knight wasn't sure what to make of it.

"B-but of course." Despite this, Qada sounded less confident for a moment. "I do what I must to survive, by any means necessary! As long as I survive, I am confident  _my_ fortunes will be reversed." He laughed, but it was weaker than earlier.

Therius wondered if Kamiizumi would just go and cut down the Salve-Maker. But the Swordmaster didn't move.

"After all," Qada boasted, raising his voice, "who but  _I_  can create weapons with the power to kill  _tens of thousands_  in  _ **one fell blow!?"**_

Kamiizumi took out his katana. He still didn't use it, however, waiting.

"And once I am ready," The Salve-Maker laughed, "I will  _obliterate_ you all! The Swordbearers and Shieldbearers, the vestal, and even  _the Black Blades!"_

Rage set into the Swordmaster's eyes, and Therius realized what exactly he might do as Qada continued on.

"And…and  _then…the world shall be—!"_

Kamiizumi couldn't take it anymore, rushing out from his hiding place, katana in hand.

Therius' eyes widened. "Commander—!?"

"Urk!" Qada gasped, eyes wide as he reached for a weapon, but it was too late.

Everything seemed to slow right then and there. Or maybe it all sped up. Therius wasn't sure.

…

The next thing Therius saw was a  _large, open gash_  across Qada's chest and abdomen, blood gushing immediately from the wound. The Salve-Maker himself froze, stunned, before a weak groan escaped his lips as he coughed up blood.

"Mine…aaa…gahh… _uhh…"_

The Salve-Maker slumped to his knees, then fully collapsed to the floor facedown. Therius could do nothing but watch as blood continued pouring out, fast at first. As it created a shallow pool of blood on the ground, the blood flow slowed. The white knight had to look away for a moment—though he'd seen his fair share of blood spilt on the battlefield, he hadn't exactly expected  _this_ to happen at such a time.

Nobutsuna Kamiizumi stood by Qada's corpse, his kimono, sword and  _face_  stained with the Salve-Maker's blood as he sighed, not caring at all about his appearance. Not caring at all that Therius just watched him kill a man.

Not caring, at the moment, that he let  _rage_  get the best of him as he replied to the fallen one post-mortem.

"…Not the world of the living."


	9. Revival

"Commander…Kamiizumi…"

Therius couldn't get himself to move from where he stood. Not because he was paralyzed from an enemy's arrow—it was terror. He'd dueled the man in practice, yes, but this was different. This was real life or death, not a sparring match to determine one's battle skills.

Swordmaster Nobutsuna Kamiizumi just cut down the Salve-Maker, Qada, in one fell blow. Made the man bleed out  _so much._  And yet, the Swordmaster barely blinked an eye at the mess he made, or the bloody mess all over his own being.

"Are you so surprised, Sir Therius?"

A neutral look rested within Kamiizumi's expression, unreadable for a moment. Therius dared to gaze right back at him, but the Commander's face did not change.

"I should have killed him earlier, honestly. I would have. But clean-up duty was best handled by him."

Therius forced himself to breathe, deeply, as he kept his gaze on the older man.

"Did you all hate him that much?"

"You know what he did." The Commander's eyes flashed in the dim lighting of the hall. "And I hate it when people deliberately go against my orders for their selfish ends."

The sound of hurried footsteps caught both men's attention, and Therius turned to see who it was.

It was the blonde woman from earlier, wearing the clothes similar to Pirate Barbarossa. The brown-haired woman, as well as the blond and grey-haired young men were with her.

"Master."

The word fell from the blonde woman's lips as she faced the Commander, and Kamiizumi gazed right back at her.

"…Edea."

Kamiizumi went very quiet. Edea frowned back, and she looked to Therius briefly, before looking to Kamiizumi again.

"I wasn't expecting you." Kamiizumi finally admitted. He tried to wipe some blood off his face with a hand. "Or rather…perhaps I should have. I knew it would be inevitable that I would see you again. You've always been so stubborn."

"I know." The blonde took a deep breath, a frown still remaining on her face. "I wasn't about to back off, Master."

"So determined, until the end…unrelenting in your views. Demeaning all that you disapprove of. You are so much like your father, Edea."

Therius said nothing, watching the exchange between both Edea and Kamiizumi.

A white light appeared, and everyone stilled as a white circle appeared.

"A portal…?"

It was Kamiizumi that spoke, but no one answered him. There was movement within the light of the circle, and then..

General Asthar stumbled out, falling to a knee. The circle closed behind him, and he took a few breaths, trying to steady himself as he stood.

"I got back…it worked…"

"What the—" Edea looked stunned.

Tiz gasped. "That's the guy with Praline from before! Asthar, wasn't it?"

"Yeah." Ringabel looked stunned.

Therius rushed over to Asthar, helping him up. "General Asthar?! How did you…?"

Asthar chuckled faintly, offering him a grin. "I was talking with Miss Mirania, Sir Therius. I only got back to Lazulis Castle hours ago, when I figured…"

* * *

" _Miss Mirania?"_

" _Yes General?"_

"… _I think I know how to get to Therius—_ and  _get him back." Asthar looked to the medal. "It absorbed Count Arganan's magic, didn't it? It seems that…it requires a powerful form of magic to take us back. And I know there's something back in Luxendarc, specifically in the Eisen Region, that has magic."_

" _What would that be?" Mirania asked._

_Asthar looked to her. "While Therius and I were in Eisen with the Swordbearers, we learned the main objective was to capture the Fire Temple, and the Fire Crystal within it. It was to prevent a Vestal from using its powers to awaken it."_

" _You think…" Mirania took a deep breath, processing the information. "You think the Crystal's magic was powerful enough to charge your medal full of magic, despite you not being near it?"_

" _Yes. That's why. Of course, it's not awakened at the moment, not fully—that's why it took so long for it to work." He looked to the medal, taking a deep breath. "I think it already has the magic to take me back because of it absorbing the Count's magic. How about we try it out?"_

* * *

"It didn't take me long to figure out how to activate it to bring me back here. All I had to do was think of Therius." Asthar finished, looking to the Swordmaster and Therius. "I would have brought Miss Mirania, but I wasn't entirely sure where exactly I would've ended up. That's why I came alone."

"Impressive resourcefulness and thinking, General. I underestimated you." Kamiizumi looked to Edea, the Vestal and the two young men, and then to Asthar. "Though I am glad you know a way back, you still have something to fulfill."

_Something to fulfill—_  Asthar looked to the Vestal and her allies, then to Kamiizumi.

Asthar and Therius had promised the Grand Marshal, weeks ago, that they would help the Black Blades, including Commander Kamiizumi, in exchange for the way back.

Then again, the Grand Marshal didn't necessarily say what they could do if they happened to find a way back by themselves without their help, didn't they?

"There must be another way." Therius cut in, looking to the Swordmaster. "There is far more to this war than you let on. Why conceal so much from me and Asthar in the first place?"

"I supplied the necessary information." Kamiizumi's next look was one of daggers. "You didn't need to know the more personal aspects of it."

"And yet, that's what's been driving  _every single one of your actions_  lately, hasn't it?"

The Swordmaster froze. Therius kept talking.

"As far as I understand from what General Asthar told me when I went back to Starkfort and he went to Eisen Bridge, you only sent Kikyo to assassinate Goodman after Barbarossa's death. And I know you clearly care for Praline. Then there's the matter of how you killed Qada, despite you and him being on the same side. And she," Therius looked to Edea, "addressed you as  _'master,'_ Commander Kamiizumi. I think this is  _very_  personal to you."

Kamiizumi opened his mouth to protest, but then closed it shut. Therius did not overlook that.

"No wonder you didn't want to talk to me during our last battle, lass." Asthar raised an eyebrow as he looked to Edea, who had been silent the whole time. "You and Kamiizumi were pupil and master, weren't you? That means you used to be on the Duchy's side!"

"I…yes." Edea finally admitted, after a moment. "I was."

"Why betray the man who taught you so much? Why betray  _the people you served?"_

Therius knew from Asthar's tone that he did  _not_  approve. Traitors were never welcome, and…in a knight's code, it was unbecoming of them to just up and turn on the country they served. A master's orders were absolute, after all…weren't they?

"He and the rest of the Duchy are ruining the whole world!" Edea spat. Her eyes boiled with anger, barely restrained by Ringabel's gentle hand on her arm, but then she batted his hand off as she kept talking. "He let children be  _enslaved!_  The Toxic Mist killed hundreds of thousands! This is not the man I know—he would  _never_  do this!"

"The Mist wasn't ordered by him." Therius raised an eyebrow. "That is where you're incorrect. But Qada went through it, anyway."

Kamiizumi looked to Qada's corpse, frowning. "And then I killed him."

"What?" Tiz looked stunned. "But we…"

"Didn't take a second look. Consider it a favour for yourselves, and the rest of this world."

"Stop."

It was Asthar that spoke now, and everyone looked to him. The poor General felt confused, if anything—had he really missed all that much? He felt foolish, not realizing any of it. How had he only fit the pieces together now? Then again, he wasn't exactly sure how long he'd been gone from this world, Luxendarc. Was time a bit slower here compared to Lazulis? Or faster? Or…?

That didn't matter right now. What matter was this mess of communication he had in front of him.

"As far as I understand right now, there are misunderstandings on both sides. A lack of communication, as well." Asthar looked to Kamiizumi, then Edea. "This doesn't have to end in fighting. And we haven't drawn our swords to strike each other quite yet. So… _talk_  to each other."

Both master and former pupil fell silent, like a wall came between them. Therius and Asthar looked to each other, both unsure of what to say.

"I didn't exactly want this amount of destruction, but…A warrior's pride, Edea," Kamiizumi finally spoke, facing her completely, "is not always compatible with a commander's responsibilities." Blood, Qada's blood, continued dripping down his body, but he did not care. "If I could see as I see fit, everything would be easy. But that is not the case. What about your own journey with the Vestal? Did she not have to make similar sorts of decisions and actions so far?"

Edea shook her head. "Agnes…she's nothing like you or my father, Master! She acts for the good of the world!"

"You say that, yet…blood and tears are shed in its name." The Swordmater frowned. "You…killed a lot of us. And, in a way, you've already killed me once."

Therius looked to Kamiizumi. "…Already killed once? But…"

"I consider the Black Blades as extensions of myself. Egotistic, perhaps, but over the years I grew to know them well and see what similarities we have…Save for you and Asthar, of course, given that you both came into this conflict quite late." The Swordmaster looked to Therius, taking a deep breath. "Kikyo is one I consider to be quick-thinking. Adapts to change on the spot, as well. Praline is the motivation, the determination to keep going. Qada…" He gritted his teeth. "He's my poison. The sadist. The darkest part of me. No matter how much I may disagree with him in theory, in  _practice…"_

He left that part unfinished.

Asthar hesitated, but then asked, "What does that leave Barbarossa as?"

Kamiizumi said nothing in return. Clearly he was too uncomfortable to elaborate on the Pirate Hayreddin Barbarossa. Asthar wondered, for a moment, exactly  _how_  close the Swordmaster was with the Pirate prior to his demise.

"Enough of this sophistry." Edea's speaking received everyone's eyes on her. "Just because they were close to you doesn't mean you can condone the things you and they did."

"I  _don't_  condone what they did." The Swordmaster stated. "I don't even condone what  _I_ did. As I mentioned just earlier, I didn't want a war as massively horrible as this."

"Then why go through it?" She spat.  _"Why?"_

"To save the world. To stop you," He looked to the brown-haired woman by Edea's side, the Vestal, "from making the Crystals go into a frenzy that would destroy the world. That's why I ended up getting involved—because your meddling with them will only destroy it."

"You already destroyed the world. You, my father, and the rest of the Duchy!" Edea took out a sword, pointing it at her former master. "I will go with Agnes to awaken the Fire Crystal. And the last Crystal in Eternia, too, even if you or my father get in the way!"

Therius instinctively took out his own. Even if the methods seemed a bit messed up on both sides in trying to save the world, and despite the misunderstandings and such, the white knight knew he couldn't just stand and watch.

Kamiizumi looked to Therius and Asthar, raising an eyebrow. "Do I stand alone, or do you fight alongside me?"

Asthar looked between Therius, Edea and her group comprising of the Wind Vestal and the other two young men, and then to Kamiizumi. Gritting his teeth, he took out his sword.

"To be entirely honest, Swordmaster, I was hoping we could concede with  _neither option."_

* * *

Mirania waited.

And waited.

How long had it been since Asthar went? Fifteen minutes? No, half an hour at least.

And now it was getting close to a full hour. Worry buzzed in the back of her mind for him and Therius.

She almost wished she went along with him. Then again, she didn't know anything about this other world called Luxendarc. Asthar had filled her in on the basics of his and Therius' situation, but…still.

That was when a circle of white light appeared from above, and several people fell through, hitting the ground in front of her.

* * *

Asthar hit the ground, a weak groan escaping his lips. It was still painful, despite how prepared he was to brace the impact. The wind clearly knocked out of Therius, given how sore the white knight looked after landing, but—

"General!" Asthar looked up to see Mirania, and she helped him to his feet. "It…it worked…?"

Asthar nodded, accepting her hand. Standing, he tried to help Therius get up. "…Yes, I think it did." He felt out of breath, so  _tired,_ and the first thing that flooded his mind was relief. Relief that they got out of that earlier fight with the Wind Vestal and her allies. It hadn't been easy—Edea, the Vestal and the two men with them were more difficult to deal with than he thought, but still…

A deep groan followed by a gasp, however, alerted his attention.

…Asthar hadn't come back with  _just_  Therius.

Edea was there, kneeling by the fallen Nobutsuna Kamiizumi's side. The Swordmaster, clearly unconscious, bled out—bleeding from a stab wound in his abdomen. Red seeped into green cloth, darkening it to a sullen brown.

"M-Master…? Master!" Edea shook him, trying to wake him with futile effort. Asthar felt his own chest twinge with a realization—even if Kamiizumi and Edea were on opposite sides, they were still master and pupil. "Please wake up… _please!"_

Mirania's eyes widened, alarmed as she moved towards them. "He's going to bleed to death without immediate treatment!"

"Lass…" Asthar knew he didn't know magic, and neither did Therius. "Do you know any magic? Can you heal him?"

"I-I don't know magic with the current Asterisk I have equipped, it only specializes in hard-hitting physical attacks!" Edea tried to put pressure on the Swordmaster's wound, but the freshly-spreading bloodstain in his kimono didn't give her much hope. Asthar instinctively tore off his coat, trying to use it to put pressure on the wound. "All the magic-based asterisks are with Agnes and the others!"

"Asterisks?" Mirania echoed, but she didn't linger on the question further. Getting to the Swordmaster's other side, she took a deep breath. White light—healing magic—emanated from her hands, seeping into where the wound was. A faint moan escaped the Swordmaster, but for the most part he was silent.

The banging of open doors made Asthar turn to see Count Arganan rush in, accompanied by Dagran and a few knights. "What happened!?"

"I can explain later, Count." Asthar quickly managed. "Right now, we have a man who is on the verge of death. We need to move him to the hospital wing immediately!"

" _What?"_  The look on the Count's face turned furious. "Was it the Gurak? They did break into the castle?"

"It's not these Gurak, whatever they are." Edea finally spoke up. "I…It's me. I did it."

"Lass—" Asthar whirled to her, seeing Edea stand up from her position at her master's side. "You—"

"I can speak for myself."

Asthar went silent. He knew that he was in no place to speak for Edea, and if she wanted to speak for herself, then fine.

"No time to move him." Asthar heard the Count mutter under his breath as he watched Mirania continue trying to heal the Swordmaster. "Even with her magic, he could…"

The Count shoved Mirania aside. The healing mage yelped, hitting the floor, but Therius quickly helped her up. It was Arganan that took Mirania's place at the Swordmaster's side, and Asthar saw the Count's gloved right hand glow white.

As soon as the Count touched the Swordmaster's wound with his hand, a guttural  _scream_  escaped the Swordmaster. Asthar saw Kamiizumi's widening grey eyes at the sight of the Count beside him, nearly tearing up from the pain of healing, but the Count persisted, the light of his healing magic pulsing into the Swordmaster's wound and throughout his whole body.

The Count pulled back after several moments, a gasp escaping him as he nearly collapsed on the spot, but Dagran helped him to his feet, giving him his cane. The Count accepted it, and he looked to the now-unconscious Kamiizumi for a moment, frowning. He then took a deep breath, looking to some of the knights.

"…Take him to a private room in the hospital wing," Arganan finally ordered, "And have him checked for any other wounds just in case. I only healed his most fatal wound."

A few of the knights immediately did so, picking up the Swordmaster and carrying him, carefully, out of the library. Asthar could only watch as they went, but then the Count spoke again.

"And you…"

Asthar looked to the Count, only to realize that he was talking to not just Asthar and Therius, but also Edea.

"You have a  _lot_ to explain. All of you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading this so far! I really do hope you all enjoy reading this fanfic so far, and thank you all for your patience as I write these increasingly longer-length chapters!


	10. Usefulness

…

He opened his eyes and blinked a few times. Kamiizumi could not remember, at first, where he was or what happened.

The screaming.

The stabbing.

More screaming.

_Magic_ , surging through his body.

Someone healed him, before he fell unconscious. Or, to be more precise, healed that most fatal wound of his.

Kamiizumi tried sitting up in bed, but two hands gently but firmly pushed his chest, pushing him back down.

"Commander," Praline stated, voice weak, "You really should sleep."

He sharply turned his head, wincing at the soreness of his neck, as he faced her. "Praline…?"

The Performer stood by his bedside, a frown on her face instead of her usual smile. "I really want to hug you, and I  _know_  you want to hug me out of relief that I'm okay, but you really,  _really,_ need to rest." The Performer insisted. The bunny-eared headband she wore was on the bedtable nearby. Rarely did she ever take them off. She must have been anxious to see if he was alright. It made him try wondering how long she waited for him to wake, but his head did indeed hurt.

Trying to breathe into his stomach, he grimaced at the dull pain that ensued. It was a stabbing pain, but also a dull pain at the same time. Praline winced at his expression. "Oh yeah. You got stabbed, apparently. That's…it's gonna leave a scar. It might take some getting used to. Sorry."

"…it's not your fault." He swallowed, taking shallower breaths so there would be less pain. "You didn't stab me—"

…Edea did. Edea stabbed him.

His own pupil stabbed him. The young woman who was the closest person he had to a daughter, because he had no children of his own, and…

"Crystals."

Jaw clenched, teeth gritted, he felt tears well up in his eyes that he tried blinking away.

"…She stabbed me. Edea  _stabbed me,_  Praline—!"

A gasp escaped the Performer as he lurched forwards, sitting up and promptly embracing her as tight as he could. Granted, he was weaker at the moment—otherwise his grip would be a vise. He kept his mouth closed as much as he could, but she felt him tremble, and she was sure he was crying.

"Commander?"

He still sobbed. Praline decided it was best to just let him cry. She knew he cared for Edea—the two  _were_  master and pupil, after all, but the Performer hadn't realized how badly Edea's betrayal affected him. Not until now.

Sudden knocking at the door made Kamiizumi freeze. Taking a deep breath, he slowly exaled as he pulled back from embracing Praline, letting her go. The Performer frowned, taking a handkerchief from a pocket of her frilly dress, wiping the Swordmaster's face with it as best as she could.

"Thank you…" Kamiizumi offered her a faint smile, then looked to the door, smile vanishing. "You can come in, whoever it is."

A man walked in, using a cane to stay steady on his feet. Kamiizumi first noticed the metal hand gripping that cane, and then realized that was attached to metal arm. The metal leg was the second thing that Kamiizumi noticed.

But it was the look in the man's lone working eye that caught his attention. The man seemed unreadable in his gaze alone. At least, at first.

"I see you're awake." The man spoke. The Swordmaster kept his gaze trained on him, hoping that his eyes did not look too teary. He doubted showing weakness was a good idea, even if he was already in a hospital bed and recovering from an injury or more. "You're Nobutsuna Kamiizumi, correct? General Asthar, Sir Therius, and Miss Praline and Edea told me about you."

Kamiizumi looked to Praline, who gave him a sheepish look, before he looked to the other man again, nodding once.

"Yes. I am." He swallowed, throat a bit dry, before asking, "Who are you?"

"Lucius Arganan. Count of Lazulis Island."

"The island's ruler, then." It was then that Kamiizumi remembered the face of the person above him when the magic surged within him. "…You saved me."

The Count nodded. "I did."

"You have my gratitude, Count."

Praline was silent, watching both men. The Count looked to her, frowning faintly. "Can we continue this conversation in private, please?"

"What? But…" As Praline looked to Kamiizumi, the Swordmaster simply gave her a nod in agreement with the Count.

"I'll be fine, Praline." Kamiizumi tried to reassure her. "And thank you, for being by my side when first woke up."

"…Okay." Praline took a deep breath, moving away from the Swordmaster's side and towards the door. As she walked past the Count, she gave him one look. She wanted to communicate to the Count that he better not hurt the Swordmaster.

What unnerved her was that  _he barely flinched_  in return. She left the room…only to hide behind the door, to listen and look. Neither man noticed her staying as they continued to speak with each other.

"If you've spoken to Edea, Praline, General Asthar and Sir Therius," Kamiizumi started, "I imagine you know of the Civil War in Eisen, back in Luxendarc—the world where Edea, Praline and I come from."

"Yes. I do know that. In fact," The Count moved to sit in a chair beside the bed, the same chair Praline sat in just moments earlier, to make proper eye contact with the Swordmaster, "Concerning your world…it seems both of us have wars to fight. Edea was your target and former student of yours, yes?"

Praline watched as Kamiizumi listened, face turning to neutrality. She knew he was good at masking his emotion when he wanted to…usually.

"She was." Kamiizumi finally admitted. "But the Wind Vestal was the primary target to capture, to stop her from awakening all the Crystals in Luxendarc. It'll bring great ruin if she completes her mission back in our world."

"As far as I understand from questioning Edea and what Sir Therius told me," Arganan managed, "Edea is a very close ally of hers. Without her, I doubt the Vestal can reach all her targets so quickly."

"Edea and her party slaughtered many of the Duchy." Kamiizumi frowned. "I wouldn't underestimate her or the Vestal if I were you."

The other couldn't help but chuckle faintly. "I have her locked up in the dungeon, with soldiers to look after her cell. I also made sure to have her searched for any weapons on hand and confiscated all of them. She won't escape that easily, Swordmaster."

Kamiizumi did not respond. The Count sighed.

"I imagine you're anxious to return back home, to ensure the Vestal does not destroy the world. And I can help you with that, actually."

"But not without a price. Am I correct?"

The Count gave him a look. "I'm aware of the deal that  _your_  Grand Marshal made with Sir Therius and General Asthar to get back here. So, I offer you the same one, of sorts. I'll have you help lead Lazulis against the Gurak that threaten this island and the entire Empire. In return? You and Praline get a way back home to your world for sure."

Kamiizumi frowned. "Not Edea?"

"She is a traitor to you and the rest of the Duchy, yes? Why send her back with you?" Arganan smirked, watching the Swordmaster's eyes widen, if only a little. "Wouldn't the Duchy see her as better off dead at this point? Her vanishing completely from her world helps them."

"…That is true." The Swordmaster looked deep in thought. Praline knew he was thinking—she saw his face go neutral again. It took a moment, then two, and then he spoke again. "As much as I understand where you come from, I'll  _have_  to bring her back with me. She should be appropriately punished in the world she comes from, even if that means death in the end."

There was no going back. Edea had truly, deeply, betrayed him and the rest of the Duchy. As much as he loved her like a master did their pupil, or a father figure towards a person he saw like a daughter, he didn't tolerate betrayal, either.

"Very well, then. You and Praline work with me, and you two and Edea get to go back. Is that fair?"

The Swordmaster took a deep breath, still surprisingly keeping some sort of calm, even if he wasn't fully calm. Praline thought he might panic more, given that he just woke up from being so injured, but…

"What prevents from just, I don't know, stealing General Asthar's medal and going back home myself?" The Swordmaster challenged. Eyebrows furrowed as he locked gazes. "Why should I trust you?"

"Because I'll tell you the details of this war we have the Gurak. All of them. Why would I trust you with helping me in a war if I don't give you the full details?"

" _All_  details? Including  _your_  errors?" Kamiizumi kept the gaze level with the Count. "Do you swear that as Count?"

"I swear it, because I know I have a lot to lose and I'm willing to take this gamble. I know you didn't give full details of the civil war back in your world and  _that_  cost your downfall. Maybe if I do the opposite and show you all the details from the get-go, you might help us lead Lazulis to victory."

Praline watched the Swordmaster's face crumble, and she couldn't stop herself from cringing. The Count really wasn't holding back, and she knew why—the Count saw him as useful. And her, evidently, but more the Swordmaster than her.

Damn it. Maybe telling the Count where she'd come from and what happened back there hadn't been the best idea. Then again, it was hard not to when you had General Asthar and Therius' experiences to hear from, as well as Edea. She didn't like getting questioned.

Also, she knew she was far too much of a talker than one that kept silent. That  _really_  didn't help.

She quickly ducked behind a suit of armor as the Count started walking out of the room. He passed by her, not noticing, and after he'd gone some distance away from her, she snuck back into the hospital room, shutting the door behind her.

"You heard everything?" Kamiizumi asked, sitting up in bed. Praline went over to his bedside, adjusting the pillows so that he could sit up a bit better.

"Yeah." She managed, looking to him. "I did. What do we do?"

"Well," He looked down at himself, then up at her, "We'll have to bide our time. We could just take the General's medal and sneak back home with it—Asthar practically told me how it worked back in Luxendarc, when he tried to get Therius. But the Count did save my life. What he offers in exchange for safe passage back home is the exact same deal that the Grand Marshal gave to Therius and Asthar when they were in our world."

Praline stared. "You're going to take the deal?"

"We don't have that much of a choice." He looked to her, sureness in his expression. "The Count knows I'll  _need_  time to recover. This means more time for everyone else to know of my presence in this castle. If I were to suddenly up and disappear with you, they might think…"

"That we're spies for this Gurak they're fighting." Praline finished.

"Exactly. Working with them is the only option we have. However," The Swordmaster extended a hand towards her, gently placing it on her shoulder, "I  _will_  make sure you get back safe, no matter what happens. I already failed in ensuring Barbarossa and Kikyo's safety, and Qada is dead at my own hand. You're the only one I have left, and…I don't want you dying in this unfamiliar world. You stayed by my side since you were a young teenager—practically a child. You have a lot longer to live and experience back home, and I don't want to deprive you of that any more than I already have by letting you join me in the war in the first place."

"Commander…"

"Swordmaster is fine. I'm not really commanding much."

Praline watched the Swordmaster's eyes. She'd seen him like this before, kind of—losing hope.

"Well," Praline took a deep breath, looking into his eyes, "You can count on me. And you letting me join you, despite me being a kid at the time—I know you trust me. And I'm not giving up on you getting back home, either."

His grey eyes widened, and he was speechless. But the silent smile that came afterwards was gratitude enough.

* * *

"He's recovering in the hospital wing, General?"

"Yes." Asthar and Therius walked through the halls of Lazulis Castle, both of them talking in low voices. "Praline is with him now."

"What of Miss Edea?" The white knight thought of the blonde, the stab wound she gave the Swordmaster earlier. "I know she's being held in the dungeon at the moment, but…are they just going to hold her back like this forever?"

"The Count probably wants the Swordmaster on his side." Asthar managed. "That's why he did it. Locking up the traitor to Eternia will put him in Kamiizumi's favour just that much more."

"I see." Therius frowned. If that was the case… "What do we do? How do we press forward?"

"We're back in Lazulis, and this war with the Gurak needs to be ended." Asthar looked to his medal, then up at Therius. "As much as I doubt the Swordmaster will be happy with this current situation, we'll need all the help we can get in this war. I can see where the Count is coming from with this."

"What of Zael?"

"The lad with the Outsider's Mark?" Asthar thought back to that young mercenary. "I doubt the Count has forgotten him, either. The Count never forgets anyone who has usefulness to him. All we can do now is keep our eyes and ears open, Therius. I don't know what the Swordmaster is planning, nor the Count. And somehow…I doubt Edea can be put away so easily."

* * *

_I've seen him._

_For the love of the Outsider, I've_ _**been** _ _him in a way._

_That broken look in his eyes in the same one I saw in my own, when I woke up years ago and found I lost my left limbs. He's lost a war, and his own student betrayed him—he's fragile, in a way. Surely he cannot be well, and is devastated by what he has went through, given what information Sir Therius, General Asthar, and those two women Edea and Praline told me. Though he is from another world, I feel this…sense of connection._

_Nobutsuna Kamiizumi. A key commander in the Eisen Civil War back in Luxendarc, according to General Asthar, and wielder of the Swordmaster Asterisk. Also the mentor of Edea Lee, who is currently locked up in the Lazulis Castle Dungeon. I don't think I can trust that young woman. If she turned on her home country, she could easily side with the Gurak. Traitors should never be trusted._

_The Swordmaster will be useful once he fully recovers. He and General Asthar both can whip my knights into shape, I am sure of it. Though, I cannot help but wonder…_

_Despite having people I am sure can help lead Lazulis to victory, why do I feel nothing but doom awaiting us?_


	11. Dialogue

"Grand Marshal! Nobutsuna Kamiizumi and Sir Therius have vanished from Eisen!"

"What?! What is the meaning of this, Alternis? Vanished?"

"Not just them, though. Edea—she's vanished, too."

"…How…?"

"I was informed that there was a circle of light that appeared before all three vanished, and that Asthar happened to come through it just earlier before their vanishing."

"…General Asthar had something to do with this? And it was a circle of light that brought him and Sir Therius to this world, in the first place."

"Do you think Asthar and Therius were secretly working with the Vestal? Why else would the Swordmaster vanish?"

"If that is the case, however, they wouldn't take Edea with them. There's a possibility it was accidental, just like how Sir Therius and General Asthar came to Eternia initially."

"I see. What should we do, Grand Marshal?"

"Keep an eye out in case any of them come back. But in the meantime, we must prepare—The Vestal and her allies are headed here, to Eternia."

"Understood, sir."

* * *

"Swordmaster, are you sure this is a good idea?"

Kamiizumi sighed from behind the changing screen. "I tried asking one of the servants about my own clothing, but they said they're still washing the blood out of it. I don't think I have much of a choice at this point."

"Oh." The Performer winced, watching the older man's silhouette move, presumably changing. "I get what you mean, but uh…maybe we should wait until we get fresh clothes for you other than what I found?"

"I know all the other men wear  _pants,_ Praline, and this attire is not exactly most appropriate. But it's better than going out naked, and at least I have underclothing on."

"Yeah…true. I don't know if deliberately having dress mistakes is the greatest thing ever, though. The Count might be horrified! _ **I**_  might be horrified!"

"I'm pretty sure I can pull this off, and  **you**  told me yourself it might look okay on me, so you being horrified should technically be out of the question!"

"We don't know until you actually put it on!" The Performer couldn't help but scoff.  _"Who's_  the fashion expert out of the two of us, Swordmaster?"

A groan tumbled out from behind the changing screen. "…You are."

"Thank you. Tell me when you're done changing, okay?"

"Alright." A pause. "Uh, Praline?"

Praline blinked. "Yeah?"

"…Do you mind helping me lace this gown up?  _Please?"_

* * *

"They  _have_  to be Gurak spies, Count! I'm sure of it!"

The Count glared at Jirall, and Asthar swallowed at the sight. If looks could kill, the Count just killed Jirall Rambaldt. Even Jirall flinched at such a look, and the Count did not break his gaze on him as he spoke.

"I spoke with them both personally, Lord Jirall, and I find them to be trustworthy. General Asthar and Sir Therius both also gave their word about both of them as well."

Currently, Asthar, Therius, Jirall, Dagran, Zael and the Count remained in the room. The Count summoned the others just earlier to discuss the status of Nobutsuna Kamiizumi, Praline a la Mode, and Edea Lee, and how they planned to move forwards from this regarding their current war with the Gurak.

Needless to say, Jirall Rambaldt was not pleased at all.

"They could be lying, Count, for all we know." Jirall looked to Therius and Asthar, glowering. "They could have lied to you the whole time you were there! And you just went along with it!?"

Asthar frowned, remembering his past confrontation with Kamiizumi and Edea back in Eisen, before he'd dragged Therius back (with Kamiizumi and Edea tagging along that is). "Forgive me for interrupting, but obtaining information out of the Swordmaster wasn't easy, Lord Jirall. It took me and Therius a while to understand the entire situation back in Luxendarc. It was hard enough knowing that we were also in the middle of a civil war at the same time. Though Kamiizumi withheld information from us the whole time, he never straight-up  _lied_ to us _._ "

Zael, savior of Lazulis Island, looked hopelessly lost and confused—his blue eyes gave that away too well. "How…how did this all happen again?"

Dagran's golden eyes gazed towards him. "I'll try to explain later." He looked to the Count. "How do we proceed with this, Count, now that we know that Nobutsuna Kamiizumi and Praline a la Mode agreed to help us?"

"Well—"

That was when a servant knocked on the door.  _"Count? Swordmaster Nobutsuna Kamiizumi and Performer Praline a la Mode wish to see you!"_

Therius frowned. Already? Wasn't Kamiizumi supposed to be in the hospital wing? Everyone else shared Therius' confusion, but then the Count sighed.

"Let him and Praline in. If they are well enough to attend this, they might as well know of our plans now."

The door opened, everyone turned to see the two walk in, and…

Jirall's jaw dropped. Dagran looked stunned, and even Zael looked confused. Asthar and Therius couldn't help but exchange awkward looks, but it was the Count that held the most mixture of emotions—confusion, yes, but also intrigue and a bit of awe.

Praline a la Mode looked fine. She looked normal, in her poofy dress and bunny ears.

It was Nobutsuna Kamiizumi that looked, well, very different. He had no kimono on—instead, it was one of those ridiculously frilly nightgowns that one had to lace up from the back. Despite Praline's best efforts to help him dress earlier, Asthar noticed the cords of the gown threatening to completely loosen. It wasn't because the gown was too tight on the Swordmaster (if anything, it fit him quite nicely), it was just the fault of the gown not being well-constructed as is. The upper part of the gown more threatened to fall completely, and so the Swordmaster's collarbone and shoulders were exposed.

"My apologies for the indecent appearance," The Swordmaster stated, surprisingly quite calm despite this clear dress error as he looked to the Count, "But I was informed by the servants that my kimono wasn't completely free of blood yet, and I felt it was needed to speak with you immediately. I looked through all the reports you gave to me regarding this war with the Gurak so far, and I have some ideas as of how Praline and I can help."

"I see." The Count looked to Jirall, raising an eyebrow. "Jirall, leave us. Military expertise is not necessarily your strength, unlike the Swordmaster."

"But—!" A look from the Count silenced him, and Jirall growled, turning to leave the office. "Fine."

Praline stuck her tongue out at Jirall inaudibly when his back was turned, and Kamiizumi shot her a look. As the door closed behind Jirall, Praline gave the Swordmaster a quick look in return.

"I am  _sooo_  not apologizing for that. He's just a jerk!"

The Swordmaster sighed. "We've worked with less savoury people than that man, Praline. Let's try not to make more enemies, shall we?"

The Count cleared his throat to get their attention, and they both looked to him as he spoke. "Now, as for what these ideas of yours are…what is it?"

Asthar noticed Dagran's sudden frown as Kamiizumi began to speak.

"Let me summarize what I know. We have the savior of Lazulis Island, Zael, who wields the power of the Outsider. And then we also have a being who has this same power on the side of the Gurak—King Zangurak himself. We have the Lazulis Cannon, which clearly helps us fend them off if needed, but the Gurak also made technological advances since the last time Lazulis ever warred with them, according to the reports I just read."

Kamiizumi looked to Asthar and Therius at his next words. "Both armies have strength as well…but the question is of discipline. Determination. Doing our duty properly. I've read a few reports that the Lazulis knights are…not quite disciplined."

The Count frowned, but Asthar noted that he did not stop the Swordmaster from continuing. If there was something the ruler of Lazulis knew well, for most of the time, it was to listen carefully.

"They lack the morale. Training. This is war—they should be already prepared. I think I can help with that."

"You think you can train them?" The Count asked. Asthar saw the eyebrow raise and stayed perfectly silent. Was the Swordmaster treading dangerous water by implying that the Count's knights were not disciplined and trained enough?

"Sir," Kamiizumi stated, looking the Count in the eye, "I've led a civil war. I also led a revolution against the ruling church alongside my best friend about ten years before that and  _won._ I've also trained numerous pupils, most notably my former pupil Edea but also others that are now Asterisk bearers in the Duchy like myself. If there is someone that can do the job and bring your men up to speed, I can."

"A revolution?" The Count echoed. "That's the first I've heard of this."

As the Count looked to Asthar, Therius spoke up. "General Asthar nor did I hear of such a thing either, Count, until now." It was clear that the white knight was just as surprised. Looking around, Asthar noted the surprise in Zael, Jirall, and Dagran's eyes. Only Praline looked unfazed, and that meant she already knew of this from the beginning.

The Swordmaster scanned everyone else in the room as he spoke, but trained his gaze on the Count the most. "That's a story for another time. What's important is…do you accept my suggestion? That I train these knights to lead us to victory against our shared foe, Count?"

It was a challenge more than a request. That was how Asthar saw it, and he wondered if anyone else felt the same. Surely the Count felt the same sort of vibe, for sure, but Zael was not necessarily as knowledgeable with this sort of talk.

Then again, Dagran might know one or two things about talking. How else could he be in the Count's favour in the first place?

"I see your point." The Count looked...intrigued, if anything. "It would be good for me to see you in action. And it would help you and the other knights cooperate. Very well—I hand that responsibility to you. Should you fail…"

He left it unfinished, but the Swordmaster simply nodded. "I understand."

* * *

The room went quiet. Everyone got shooed out of the Count's office except for the Swordmaster, Praline, Dagran and the Count.

"Nobutsuna Kamiizumi," The Count of Lazulis stated, "What the hell were you thinking when you waltzed into the room in," He gestured towards Kamiizumi's robes, "This!?"

"As I previously mentioned, my kimono is still getting its blood out." The Swordmaster stated, raising an eyebrow. His facial expression was otherwise mostly calm, save for maybe some clear agitation at the Count's outburst. "And I thought it best to consult with you my ideas as of how I can help you win this war. It's not my fault everyone else happened to just be in here at the time."

"What you did was very reckless. You come off as no better than a simple mercenary."

"I technically am one, Count."

"A stupid one.  _Reckless._ I could have you thrown out for this."

Dagran barely hid a smirk. Kamiizumi did not care.

"However," The Count looked to Kamiizumi, taking a deep breath, "I understand that you just lost a war yourself, back where you came from. I understand the grief of a loss all too well, and I assume that partially explains your behaviour. I'll give you a second chance, but give me sooner notice than just before walking in, next time you meet with me. Also, wear more appropriate attire."

The Swordmaster's face returned to calmness, and he nodded once. "I understand, Count. It won't happen again."

"I have to admit, however…" The Count eyed the Swordmaster's gown, then looked up at his grey eyes with his working blue one, "Reckless is not too bad a look on you. Not that it's always suited for the  _battlefield_."

Kamiizumi returned the eye contact. "That's rather  _bold_ , given how we've barely met. Surely you can be more subtle than that, Count?"

The Count chuckled faintly. "You seem to be the type to want to know everything from the get go. Subtle hints don't seem your style."

Praline's jaw dropped at the words spilling from the Count and the Swordmaster's lips. "Uh…um…"

Both men looked to her, blinking. "What?"

Praline offered them a sheepish grin. "Oh, never mind. Nothing!"

Dagran gave the Swordmaster a brief, but sharp look. The Swordmaster did not dignify him with a response of any kind.

"I'll have your clothes taken to your guest room." The Count managed, looking to Kamiizumi. "In the meantime, it's getting late. Both of you ought to get sleep, given all that's happened. Your work starts tomorrow, Swordmaster, and you better do a good job."

"Of course." The Swordmaster and Praline soon left, and Dagran sighed a moment after the door closed behind them.

"Do you actually trust him, Count?"

Arganan looked to Dagran quietly. "You don't? I don't blame you. That man we imprisoned a while back, Zoran…he was an old friend of yours, yes?"

"Let's not talk about that. The question is about the  _Swordmaster,_  not me." Dagran's gold eyes burned in the light of the room. "Do you actually  _trust_  him?"

The Count sharply sighed, running a metal hand through his own wavy hair. "I trust him enough to believe he'll go along with what I have planned for him, Dagran. He might've only arrived just yesterday, along with that Praline, but we need all the help we can get. He's led a civil war."

"He _lost_  that civil war." Dagran raised an eyebrow.

"But he also held out for  _four years_  against an enemy side much larger than his own."

A little hum escaped the Count's throat as he watched Dagran's disbelieving face. "When someone loses the battle, Dagran, they crave something to fill that lack of victory they wanted. They want to feel fulfilled—they want to win so badly. Whoever gives them that chance of victory automatically makes them feel indebted to their giver. Nobutsuna Kamiizumi will be the man I need to help us achieve our victory because he'll feel it's his instead of ours. Having a man like him makes this island an even better sword of the Empire. Just because he's lost once doesn't mean he'll lose  _twice."_

"Will he?" Dagran's frown still remained. "Have you forgotten what you have in place for Zael? For me?"

"I haven't forgotten. I intend to have a place for you both in knighthood, at least. As well as the rest of your companions, should they prove themselves in this war. Your friend Zael will be and is the savior of this island, and will perhaps have my niece's hand at the end of all of this." The Count locked his good eye with the mercenary's own. "I suggest you don't ask anymore questions, and leave all this to me. I know what I'm doing,  _darling."_

Dagran couldn't help but laugh, sauntering over to him until they were completely face to face. "Control freak, aren't you?"

Arganan couldn't help but chuckle in return. "You have to be when you have power." He lifted his right, gloved hand to grab the younger man by the chin and pull him forwards for a brief kiss, only to pull back. "Speaking of Zael…check on him for me, will you? Surely he must be reeling from the turn of events. I want to make sure he and the Swordmaster get along."

Dagran couldn't help but smirk.

"I will."


	12. Lost

Therius watched Swordmaster Kamiizumi clash blades with one of the Lazulis knights. The knight tried to swipe at the man in green, only for him to block it with a still-sheathed katana.

"Why doesn't he unsheathe it?"

Therius looked to his left to see Zael standing by his side, blinking. "Zael…you're here?"

"Yeah. Dagran told me about the Swordmaster's new position." Both men watched Kamiizumi fight, and then Zael asked again, "Why isn't he unsheathing his katana? Shouldn't he?"

Therius remembered how he once sparred with the Swordmaster and Kikyo back in Eisen, shaking his head. "He doesn't really need to. Not yet. He's biding his time."

As they talked, the Swordmaster continued to block the knight's attacks, not even daring to counter. The katana stayed sheathed, and this seemed to frustrate the knight currently fighting him. A couple of paces away from them, Count Arganan stood, watching Kamiizumi. His niece Calista was by his side—and Therius couldn't help but find it so strange to see both the Count and his niece standing together like that. He'd never seen them standing together like that, and…well, he was somewhat aware of the animosity they both had with each other, too.

"I know he was a key commander in that civil war where he comes from, but…" Zael continued to watch, eyes wide, "How good is he? You and General Asthar worked with him."

"Better than me, that's for sure." Therius knew he could not deny that. As much as he hated to admit it at times, there were people that surpassed him in the skill of the blade. "He and General Asthar, when I observed them sparring one, were head-to-head."

That was when both Zael and Therius heard a  _'thud,'_  and both of them turned to see that the knight was on the ground, completely disarmed as his sword was broken, and Kamiizumi held a now-unsheathed katana at his throat.

"I believe I've won this round." Kamiizumi managed, and the knight scowled and went to go grab the broken sword on the ground nearby. He looked to Count Arganan standing nearby, taking a deep breath. "Shall I challenge another of your knights? Only Asthar and Therius match my skills, and they come straight from the Empire. Yours…don't seem to match too well. They'll need a lot of work."

"I think you can light a fire under them." The Count spoke. Therius found it interesting how the Count was actually  _listening_  to this man. Therius didn't know how those two just clicked like they did the other day, but seeing Kamiizumi with the Count was like seeing Dagran with the Count—both men were clearly in the Count's favour. Perhaps Kamiizumi's dress mistake from yesterday, as well as his words, convinced the Count to be on his side…

"Ah, those knights can't do  _shit._  You're wasting time on them."

That came from a red-haired woman, Syrenne. One of the mercenaries. Therius couldn't help but glare at her, and even Zael blanched as he looked to her.

"Syrenne!"

"What, Zael?" Syrenne looked to Zael, blue-green eyes fiery. "It's true! Even  _I'm_  better than the whole lot of them, and I'm a mercenary like you."

Kamiizumi looked to the woman, blinking. "Count…who is she?"

"One of the mercenaries I hired." The Count drawled, and Kamiizumi slowly nodded.

"I see." He looked to her, daring to make eye contact. "Miss Syrenne, was it?"

"You can drop the 'Miss.' I ain't prim or proper! And what kind of title is yours to be called Swordmaster if you lost a war?"

Kamiiizumi did not give any reaction to her talkback, but continued speaking. "You think you're better than them?"

She nodded, indignant. "I can wield two swords at once and  _yeah_ , I'm better than them. I can probably tell you how many knights ran away screaming when the Gurak last attacked!"

"Ran away screaming?"

Arganan looked like he was struggling with not looking embarrassed. Even Therius and Zael couldn't help but cringe. Kamiizumi simply smirked at the sight, before facing Syrenne again. "If that's the case, I'd like to present a challenge to you. A test."

Syrenne raised an eyebrow. "What kind of challenge?"

"Disarm me completely, lady mercenary," The Swordmaster challenged, "And I'll buy you a drink. Two, even."

"All of 'em, Swordmaster."

The Swordmaster blinked. Syrenne grinned.

"You gotta buy  _all_  of 'em, or I'm not playing your game."

There was silence, and then the Swordmaster smiled right back at her.

"Very well, Syrenne. Loser buys the other all of their drinks!"

"What!?" Praline stared between the two, and then looked to Kamiizumi, "Swordmaster…do we even have the money for that!? Who knows how much she drinks!?"

Kamiizumi couldn't help but shrug. "Honestly, I don't know. Let's just hope  _pg_  is acceptable currency in this world."

"…O-Okay, then."

Therius watched as Syrenne and Kamiizumi moved to stand a few proper feet away from each other, about to duel. Without missing a beat, Syrenne took out both her swords, before rushing at Kamiizumi.

The Swordmaster just stood there at first, not moving, but then as Syrenne slashed, he sidestepped the attack. She rotated on the spot, slashing at him again with one her swords, but this time he blocked it with his katana. Using the momentum of being stopped, she used it to push forwards and try stabbing at him, but the Swordmaster quickly sidestepped her again.

"All defense, aren't ya?" Syrenne asked, frowning. "That's not fun."

Kamiizumi smiled. "It's not all I can do, lady mercenary. Try again."

Syrenne didn't need encouragement—and Therius and Zael watched as she lunged at him again. Kamiizumi blocked it this time, before quickly swinging at her. When he did, his katana connected with both her swords, but it was hard enough to send stumbling.

"The hell—!?" She scowled up at him, and he kept that smile on his face.

"Defend and counter. That's my specialty. You seem focused on merely attacking, ignoring your defense—not the worst strategy, but also a reckless one."

"Keep riling me up and we'll see who's bein' reckless."

"If it'll get your fighting at your best…" Kamiizumi left that unfinished, lunging at her. As he swung, she leapt over him to dodge, rolling onto the ground and away from him to get some distance. Kamiizumi turned to face her just as she rushed at him, and both her swords began clashing with his katana, attack after attack.

Therius couldn't remember if the Swordmaster was ever this riled up when Therius and Asthar fought him and Kikyo. It was….well, he was acting differently than he thought. One might've thought the Swordmaster might be a bit more broken, given his loss in the civil war and the fallout with Edea, but from what it looked like, it was like he was in a better mood.

Which was strange, because surely he was in no great mood. He couldn't be. Right?

* * *

"— _very reckless. You come off as no better than a simple mercenary."_

The Count's words about the Swordmaster echoed in the the Swordmaster's mind as he fought Syrenne.

Mercenary. Reckless. Kamiizumi couldn't help but smile.

" _I technically am one, Count."_

He knew he had the Count in the palm of his hand, or at least feeding from it. Was it that the Count said?

" _Reckless is not too bad a look on you."_

The Swordmaster smirked, blocking another one of Syrenne's attacks, before swinging right back at her.

A yelp escaped Syrenne as the Swordmaster knocked both swords out of her hands, before pointing his katana at her throat. He simply smiled at her.

"I think I won this round. And you, lady mercenary, owe me a drink. Or more, if desired."

Syrenne looked irritated. The Swordmaster paused, thinking, before speaking.

"Then again…you did put up quite a good fight, I admit. Better than the other knights I just fought, as you claim. I wouldn't mind having you as a sparring partner, so…" He offered her a soft grin. "How about we pay for each other's drinks and call it even?"

The red-haired mercenary stared back at him, blinking, before she broke into a chuckle.

"Alright! A drink sounds good to me!"

Kamiizumi couldn't help but grin. Lucky for the mercenary in question, he knew that she wouldn't have to pay for much—because he didn't drink even a  _drop_ of alcohol.

… _Oh, Crystals._  His face fell, and he noticed Praline cringe nearby. Hopefully both of them had enough money to pay for the mercenary's drinks…

* * *

"She's in a better mood again, I see."

Zael couldn't help but chuckle slightly as he looked to a now giddy Syrenne, downing her drinks. It seem that Kamiizumi (miraculously) had  _just_  enough to pay for her drinks. "Yeah. Syrenne drinks pretty often—I guess you can say it's her pastime."

"I see." The Swordmaster took a sip of his own, non-alcoholic drink as he surveyed the table. Syrenne and Zael were there, yes, but the same went with two other mercenaries of the group—Lowell, a blond ice mage who was currently in the corner trying to flirt with one of the ladies in the tavern, and Mirania, who was too busy digging into her food to talk right now. "I'm glad I could talk to all of you."

"Well, Dagran's not here, so it's not all of us." Zael managed, shrugging.

"And that's perfectly fine."

"What?" Zael blinked, staring at the Swordmaster. "Do you…not like Dagran? I know he can be a bit stoic and all, but he's not that bad." He looked down a bit at his own drink, then up at Kamiizumi. "He's the one that got us all together. If it wasn't for him, we'd be alone. I guess you could say he's the glue. And he's good at talking and getting us the jobs we need to stay alive."

"He and I have our…differences, I believe." Kamiizumi knew it was best to lie—lie about what he really thought of Dagran. "I'm sure he's probably just stunned I came from an entirely different world, and is —getting used to that. Quite honestly, I'm still trying to get used to this world."

"Yes…that's probably it." Zael grinned faintly, before taking a sip of his drink. "So, uh...what is it that you want to ask us about without Dagran around?"

"It's about the Count."

Zael slowly swallowed his drink. Kamiizumi blinked.

"What? You said it yourself—Dagran's good at talking. Can't have Dagran hearing me and, I don't know, twisting what I say into something less savoury than I want. Politics relies much on words and exploiting them. Given that you wish to be a knight, as I heard, and that you're the savior of Lazulis, you're only going to get into something bigger than just fulfilling a one-time duty."

The younger man sighed, before putting his cup down. "Calista told me the same thing."

"The Count's niece?"

"Yes. And I know what I'm getting into. I think. But I can't just back away. Being a knight is something I've dreamed of, and I want to protect people. I want to protect her. So I can't back down."

Zael's determination reminded the Swordmaster, for a moment, of Edea. Of how determined she was to stay with the Wind Vestal, despite it being a horrible idea, despite it being a risk to all of Luxendarc.

"Swordmaster Kamiizumi?"

Kamiizumi blinked. "Hm?"

Zael's expression turned to concern. "You okay?"

Kamiizumi paused, before shaking his head. "It's nothing," He lied. "I'll be fine."

* * *

"Swordmaster Kamiizumi?"

The Swordmaster turned, to see General Asthar standing in the open doorway of his room.

"Ah. General." The Swordmaster offered him a neutral look. "I wasn't expecting you. I just got back from being out with Zael and Syrenne."

"I see you still have your regular clothes in one piece. That's good." Asthar couldn't help but chuckle. "I admit the display you showed earlier at the Count's office was the most  _interesting_  part of the whole meeting."

"I figured it would get his attention." Kamiizumi pushed a few strands of hair behind his ear as he spoke, still facing the General. "It's very clear he…admires me. I also think I'm not the only one who caught his eye."

"I'm aware that Master Dagran is his favourite." Asthar saw Dagran alongside the Count in the past, and it made sense—Dagran was the leader of the group of mercenaries that Zael was also part of. "I'm not sure if appearing before him in bedroom attire is the best idea to do again, though."

"I won't. I already swore that to him, actually." The Swordmaster paused, before speaking. "I imagine you're not here just to exchange pleasantries."

"No. I'm not." Asthar frowned, making direct eye contact with the other man. "I want to warn you about the Count. I know you may be aware of his attraction to you, but whether he actually means what he says is another thing."

"General." Kamiizumi dared to keep the eye contact going. "I never told you before, but as you witnessed me mentioning in my past conversation with the Count, fifteen years ago I ran a revolution along with my best friend, to defeat the ruling church. That friend of mine is now the Grand Marshal of the Duchy of Eternia—effectively acting as Eternia's ruler. And allying with the Swordbearers in the civil war that I literally just lost about a few days ago wasn't easy, either. I've been involved in enough politics to know when someone means something and when someone doesn't. I appreciate your concern, but I fear it's partially wasted on me."

"You lost  _allies._  Not just a war. You lost Barbarossa and Kikyo, two subordinates I know you trusted deeply." Asthar knew it couldn't be easy for the Swordmaster to just…move on like that so easily. No way could it be that easy. "I know you want the lass Praline to be safe, for both of you to get back, but…"

"I can't focus on myself and my own safety right now. What matters is getting Praline back home, bringing Edea back to home and to her father so she will undergo her rightful punishment for her crimes, and also finishing this war in this world."

"You are grieving and you need to acknowledge that. Ignoring it will only make it worse."

Kamiizumi went silent. Asthar saw something in Kamiizumi's eyes shift, and he wasn't sure what the man was thinking, but Asthar kept talking.

"Look. I know it is the duty of us to be strong when hope is lost. But we are also people that have feelings and emotions ourselves. If we don't…we ourselves get lost."

The Swordmaster stayed silent, but something in his eyes told Asthar that maybe…maybe he got through to him. He wasn't sure. If anything, Kamiizumi actually looked vulnerable—not the angry sort of vulnerable such as back in Eisen, but actually, sincerely, vulnerable.

The Swordmaster then sighed, and spoke once more.

"…Perhaps, then, I am already lost."

* * *

"I don't like where this is going."

"…"

"I know my Uncle has plans for the Swordmaster, like how he has plans for Zael. I know he wants to use them both."

"Then why don't you do something about it? You're his niece!"

"He never listens to what I say. All we end up doing is fighting."

"But do you both ever…try to actually talk, and not fight?"

"You sound like you speak from experience."

"Master Kamiizumi and I had a…huge fight, before we ended up here. I even stabbed him."

"…I see."

"I don't know what to do. Maybe I can ask one of the guards to ask Master to come here so I can talk to him, but…I don't know if he will."

"You can try. And if the guards refuse to carry your message to him, I'll tell him myself."

"You'd do that? For me?"

"Yes. I mean that, Edea."

"….Thanks, Calista."


	13. Traitors

"I'm surprised you wanted to talk to me."

Swordmaster Kamiizumi stared at his forsaken disciple through the prison bars. Edea Lee stared back at him, not daring to lose eye contact despite the clear disappointment in his eyes.

"I needed to talk to you." Edea managed. Crystals, why did this have to be so difficult? Taking a deep breath, she spoke again. "General Asthar was right back there, before we fought each other and all. We should have talked. And I mean by not talking over each other and all."

"And yet we chose to." Kamiizumi chuckled faintly, shaking his head. "We are both quite stubborn, aren't we?"

"Yeah. We are."

Both of them went quiet. The fighting from before invaded Kamiizumi's mind, and his hand went to his own abdomen, the pain of his stab wound coming back to him if only in memory.

"Master." Edea looked to where Kamiizumi's hand went, and then up at him. "You…is that wound…?"

"There's a scar there, now." The Swordmaster uttered. "I'll have a reminder of my mistakes."

"I made mistakes, too." She frowned. "I shouldn't have stabbed you."

"We shouldn't have burst into fighting."

"Agreed." Silence, then Edea sighed. "What do we do?"

"As much as I don't want to do this, I have to." Kamiizumi's grey eyes bore into her blue ones. "My disciple, as much as I adore you like I did a daughter, you still betrayed me. That pain doesn't just go away easily."

"I didn't expect it to."

"I wasn't finished."

"Sorry."

He clasped his hands behind his back, before speaking.

"When I saw the piles of reports coming in from Eternia that you betrayed us, I hoped it wasn't true. That it was all lies, created by the Shieldbearers. But when you killed Barbarossa, and then Kikyo, I realized it wasn't a lie. It was true, and I had to live with knowing that you betrayed me and all of Eternia."

"I…didn't realize you had that pain."

Kamiizumi swallowed, face straining to hold some calm. "You and your father are so alike, rushing through things  _without_  thinking about the consequences. I always knew that. But...killing Barbarossa  _really_ ticked me off, for lack of better words. The Count of Lazulis reminds me of him, with those fake left limbs and eyepatch he has."

Edea's eyes widened as she put two and two together. Could it be—?

"Did you love him, Master?"

Kamiizumi said nothing, staring straight into her eyes again. His hands balled into fists, before grabbing the bars of the cell, shaking them. Edea moved backwards, but too quickly—her feet failed her and she fell on her rear, staring up at her enraged master.

"I  _did_.  **I still do.**  And you…you took him away from me."

He let go of the cell bars, turning on his heel, and Edea stood, bolting towards him. The cell bars blocked her from reaching him as he began moving away. "Master!"

He turned his head towards her, frowning.

"You had your chance to cease what you, the Vestal and your companions did  _befor_ e you went and started decimating us in Eisen. I personally warned you when you first arrived! But you threw it away, and these are the consequences you will face—whether you like it or—"

A loud boom reverberated through the dungeon, and the Swordmaster lost his footing, hitting the ground. Edea almost did the same, holding onto the bars of her cell door for dear life. Master and pupil looked to each other, hesitant as the sounds of yelling and footsteps thundered above.

* * *

The Swordmaster grimaced at the echoing chaos above them. He already knew the Lazulis Knights were not well-trained, and..well, Zael and the other mercenaries were only a few. And he'd just yelled at her face, too. He hadn't meant to, but he knew he let his feelings get the better of him.

Asthar was right, wasn't he? He still grieved for losing the Pirate.

But right now he couldn't focus on that. The Gurak were up above, storming the castle. But…could he take that risk? Let Edea out to help him, despite her stabbing him, killing his allies and all?

No more waiting. He had to decide right now.

Taking a deep breath, he got up and looked to Edea.

"Can you swear to  _not_  leave my side if I break you out to stop our foe?"

Edea realized what he offered. They had to put their differences and disagreements aside…for now. Eternia was far from here in Lazulis, wherever it was, and they weren't going to get close to home if they didn't help stop the war right here. Taking a deep breath, the blonde nodded.

"Yes. I swear it, master."

"Good." With the swing of his katana, he destroyed the lock keeping her door closed. Edea pushed it open as Kamiizumi looked around, before grabbing a spear from a suit of armor.

"Not much, I know," Kamiizumi managed, "But it'll do for now. You can pick up enemy weapons later we've knocked them down. Ready?"

Edea nodded, looking to the spear in her hands and then up at him, her lips becoming a thin line. "Yes, Master."

Kamizumi just hoped, as he and his pupil ran out of the dungeon, that he didn't make the wrong choice taking a risk like this.

* * *

The Gurak, reptilian in appearance, yet humanoid and standing on hind legs, charged at Asthar, who cut them down with his sword immediately.

"General!" Asthar turned to see Therius cutting down another one of the Gurak, before stabbing into another one. Pulling the rapier's blade out of the Gurak, the enemy collapsed onto the ground, bleeding out. The white knight cut down another Gurak, rushing towards him. "What do we do!? They're all over the castle!"

"Not completely all over." Asthar managed. Gritting his teeth as he swiped at another Gurak, cutting their ankles and causing them to fall, he thought quickly. "They're all headed to the Turret Control Room, where the controls for the Lazulis Cannon are. Therius, I need you to get reinforcements!"

"What!?" The white knight's eyes widened as he dodged a Gurak's attack, before he stabbed them again. Pulling the sword out, he shook droplets of blood from his blade. "General, you can't go alone! There's too many!"

"I have to slow them down somewhat!" The General turned on his heel, rushing in the opposite direction. "Get reinforcements!  _Now!"_

"General!"

* * *

"HANDS OFF MY MICROPHONE, YOU DUMMY!"

Praline kicked one of the Gurak in the shin, groaning as she then whacked them in the head. The Count roughly shoved the same Gurak aside, sending them onto the ground, before taking out his sword and stabbing another one.

"Of all the people I had to be saddled with when the Gurak attacked," the Count of Lazulis huffed, "I can't believe it had to be  _you."_

Praline hissed back at him, nearly whacking the Count himself with her microphone, but instead hit another Gurak, sending them stumbling back. "Hey, it's not my fault that you wanted to talk to me about the Swordmaster and personally asked that I come to your office!"

"Watch where you're pointing that thing!" Pushing messy, wavy locks of hair out of his face, he stabbed another Gurak, both him and Praline stumbling out of the Count's office before closing the door. The Count quickly locked it, and the Gurak banging against the door on the other side made him wince. "We can argue all you want later, because right now I'd rather not die arguing with you!"

Praline resisted the urge to throw her hands up in frustration. "Same goes for me!"

"Praline!"

Both of them turned to see Kamiizumi, and Praline sighed in relief. "Swordmaster, it's about time you—"

"Hey!" A blonde, young woman came over to them following Kamiizumi, "I'm here too, you know!"

The Count glared at the Swordmaster.  _"Why_ do you have the traitor of Eternia, who you told me was your forsaken pupil, outside of the dungeon!?"

The Swordmaster grimaced. "Forgive me, but we both know Lazulis isn't quite…armed enough, even though it should be. And if my pupil could stab me in the midst of battle, she can take down a bunch of Gurak."

"Well…"

"I'll keep all eyes on her and make sure she's not out of my sight."

The Count went silent, looking to Edea, and then his one blue eye bore into Kamiizumi's grey ones.

"If she betrays us, she will die regardless of her being the Grand Marshal of Eternia's daughter. I do not tolerate traitors—especially those that betray  _me."_

The Swordmaster merely nodded once in response. "I agree."

That was when the door to the Count's office broke open. Instinctively, Kamiizumi took out his katana, and Edea had her spear pointed at them. The Count groaned, sword still in hand.

"Already!?"

"Count," Kamiizumi managed, "do you have any military experience?"

"Used to be a knight." The Count muttered, looking to his limbs. "It was short-lived. Haven't been in practice since these." He gestured to his metal limbs as best as he could with the sword in his hand.

The Swordmaster grimaced. "Do you…um, how is your skill in magic?"

"Not that strong, despite what it seems. It's a miracle I healed your most fatal wound, not long ago."

"I see. Well," Kamiizumi looked to everyone, before speaking quickly. "Praline, back us up with your singing, you know what to do. Edea, you'll the lancer amongst us. Count? Try to heal us when you can, or use magical attacks."

Edea looked to him, blinking. "What about you?"

"I'll protect Praline and the Count, and back you up as well." Kamiizumi offered her a faint look. "If you can stab me in battle, however, I'm sure you'll be fine. Show me the strength you used against me to decimate our foes!"

Edea nodded once, a faint grin spreading across her face. "I accept that challenge, Master."

"We need to get to the Turret Control Room." The Count managed. "I can lead us there."

"Lead the way, then. You're the one that knows this castle best!"

* * *

Therius slashed past the Gurak, accompanied by Zael, Mirania, and Dagran, as well as several other Lazulis soldiers. There was still no sign of General Asthar as they neared the turret control room. That couldn't be good, could it…?

The sound of singing suddenly filled the air, and the white knight could do nothing but groan, just faintly, for he recognized the voice.

_READY MY SIGHTS,_

_GET YOU TONIGHT,_

_LOVE IN THE CROSSFIRE,_

_READY, AIM, FIRE!_

_FEELING ALRIGHT,_

_SQUEEZE YOU SO TIGHT,_

_LOVE IN THE CROSSFIRE,_

_READY, AIM, FIRE!_

"What the…?" Zael blinked. "Music? Who's singing?"

Therius grimaced as they approached the group of others fighting the Gurak, uttering only one name.

" _Praline a la Mode._  That's who."

As they approached, they noticed Edea and the Count exchanging cringes as both of them overheard Praline's singing as they continued to fight the Gurak, Edea impaling one Gurak on her spear before pushing them back, followed by the older man shooting a Holy spell at them. Kamiizumi seemed unfazed by the singing, though Therius figured it was due to the Swordmaster working with the Performer for so long. The Swordmaster's forsaken pupil dodged a stab attack from one of the Gurak, only to slash another Gurak aside.

The Count fell to a knee, grimacing, and Edea looked to him. "You okay!?"

"I'm fine," The older man half muttered, half hissed. "Just need a moment. Cover me!"

"Right." The Count wasn't used to this fighting—Therius realized that.

"Sir Therius!" Kamiizumi looked to the white knight, a faint grin on his face. "Just in time. We could use the help!"

"Of course!" The white knight struck down one of the Gurak while Kamiizumi moved to help the Count stand, offering the man a flask of what appeared to be some sort of potion.

"It's an Ether." The Swordmaster explained quickly. "It's to restore MP—energy for casting magic, basically. I think you need it far more than I do."

"Thank you—!" The Count pulled the Swordmaster out of the path of a Gurak's flying dagger, or at least tried to. The Swordmaster barely dodged in time. He didn't fully dodge, however, as the blade of it skimmed over his left cheek. Blood trickled from the wound, and the Count growled. "Damn."

"Just a flesh wound." The Swordmaster managed, before taking out a dagger from the folds of his own kimono, throwing it back at the Gurak. It hit the enemy square in the head, and the Gurak fell.

Zael's eyes widened. "You have daggers on you!?"

Even Therius hadn't expected it as he dodged a Gurak's attack, stabbing them. "How many weapons do you have!?"

"More than it looks," The Swordmaster managed as he slashed at another Gurak. "I learned it from Konoe, Therius. Being an efficient assassin means having all sorts of things on you without looking like you do."

Mirania and Dagran both looked like they were holding their own, Mirania casting healing spells left and right while Dagran cut down the enemy for her. As the elevator to the turret control room opened (the turret control room was in the floor above this current room), however, more Gurak spilled into the room, also armed like the past ones.

Kamiizumi noticed Dagran stop fighting, rushing to the elevator. "What are you doing!?"

"Dagran?!" Zael looked to the mercenary leader. "What…?"

"I'm going to hold off reinforcements!" Dagran shouted back, entering the elevator. The gate shut, and as the doors of the elevator itself slowly shut, he yelled one more thing. "Protect the Count!"

"You fool! Don't just—" The Swordmaster rushed to the elevator, but the elevator doors completely shut. Too late. He cursed under his breath, looking to the other Gurak.

"Isn't it good that he went ahead?" Edea asked, before swiping at more Gurak. Praline kept singing, boosting the strength of her allies, and Mirania cast a healing spell for Edea as Kamiizumi shook his head.

"…I have a feeling it's not."

* * *

Asthar panted as he cut down another Gurak, then another. They just seemed to keep coming, and he wasn't sure if he could get all of them. Therius was right—no way he could do this alone. Even worse was that the Gurak kept coming past him and to the elevator, where—

A  _ding_ resounded through the control room, and the elevator opened up to reveal Dagran. Asthar couldn't help but grin faintly—an ally, finally!—before speaking, cutting down another Gurak as he spoke.

"Master Dagran! Good timing, I—"

" _Stand down."_

All the other Gurak stopped fighting Asthar as Dagran walked over to him, nostrils flaring, golden eyes growing cold. Dagran pointed his sword at Asthar, and it was with Dagran's next two words that the General realized that Dagran was no ally.

"He's mine."

* * *

"Clear?"

"Clear."

Therius heaved relieved breaths. They finally decimated all the Gurak. Even better was the fact that no more Gurak had arrived…at least not yet. Perfect time to breathe, to heal up quickly before the next round of enemies.

"I'm going to go ahead." Kamiizumi managed, looking to Edea and Praline. "Praline, stay back and protect the Count. Edea, come with me."

Edea nodded, temporarily sheathing her sword as she moved to her Master's side.

"Wait." The Count pointed towards Kamiizumi, then pulled his index finger towards himself a few times. "Come here."

The edges of the Swordmaster's lips moved downwards, faintly. "Count," He managed, "Why? We should…?"

The Count simply scoffed, walked towards him with the cane in his metal hand, before extending his right hand towards the Swordmaster's cut cheek. There was a bright glow from his hand, briefly, and the way Kamiizumi's face scrunched up made Therius wonder if he was pained or feeling numb from it. As the light faded, the Count lowering his hand, the wound was now gone. Kamiizumi put a hand to his own cheek, blinking, before looking to the other man.

"…Thank you."

Arganan gave him a faint look as he opened the Ether cask, downing the contents quickly. "You need to be careful, too."

Kamiizumi simply smiled. "Duly noted."

A rumbling resounded through the room, and cracking underneath followed. Everyone looked around, taking out their weapons, expecting an enemy, but…

It was no enemy. It was the floor, giving way underneath where Kamiizumi and the Count stood, as well as Edea. All three fell, screams following and echoing in the dark, crumbling abyss.

"Swordmaster!" Praline rushed to the hole, but stopped, stumbling backwards as it widened. It stopped, and she got on both knees, yelling into the hole. "Swordmaster? Swordmaster!"

No response. Therius rushed to Praline's side, looking down the hole.

"It's deep," He managed, trying to remember the layout of the castle. "…The way they went..it would be down to the dungeons."

"This castle's gone unstable due to all the fighting." Mirania spoke, coming up from behind Therius. "That's why the floor gave away. Should we go get Edea and the others?"

"We need to split up." The white knight straightened himself. "I'll go to the Turret Control Room with Zael. Mirania and half the other knights, while you and Praline, with the other knights, can find the Count, Swordmaster and Edea."

"Sounds good."

"What if there's too many Gurak up there?" Praline asked. "Shouldn't we  _all_  get to General Asthar?"

"Master Dagran went ahead of us." Therius managed. "I'm sure they're both fine."

* * *

Asthar was not fine.

He barely dodged another one of Dagran's stab attacks, only for the younger man to use the hilt of his own sword to knock the General's sword out of his hands. Asthar held his hands up, in surrender, and Dagran…gave no reaction, at first. His head tilted to the side, eyes almost curious like a child, before speaking.

"Do you know why I'm after you?"

Asthar shook his head. "I don't." And he didn't.

"Of course not. You want to forget the crime that you pulled all those years ago, with starting that damned rebellion." Dagran stabbed at him, and Asthar ducked out of the way. "The same damn rebellion that  _killed my parents."_

Asthar recalled the flames, the screaming, and he tried to shut it out of his head as the younger man backed him up against a wall. "Lad, you don't know the whole story—"

"You led that rebellion. You killed them. And now it's about time you got what you deserved."

Asthar closed his eyes, bracing himself as Dagran pulled his sword back, about to stab him in the heart. This was it, wasn't it?

He was going to—

" _HEY YOU!"_

Asthar opened his eyes, just in time to see a  _microphone_  hit the back of Dagran's head. The younger man groaned, nearly dropping his sword, and Asthar lunged forwards, grabbing the Dagran's hand holding the sword and pressing his thumb hard to the younger man's wrist, making him yelp in pain and drop the sword. Holding both hands behind his back, the General quickly rammed Dagran, face first, into the wall. Dagran hissed,

Praline rushed over to him, picking up the now-dented microphone, a relieved 'phew' escaping her as she looked up at the General. "Just in time, huh?"

Asthar heaved a relieved breath at the sight of her. He never thought he'd actually welcome the sight of her, especially when she came in with a yell, but…

"Yes." He offered her a faint grin. "Just in time. You have my thanks, Praline."

"No problem! Praline a la Mode never disappoints!" She grinned, before looking to Dagran, frowning. "Hey, hold on a sec…why are you…?"

"Praline, don't run ahea— _Dagran?"_  Both of them looked to see Zael and Therius rush

"He tried to kill me." Asthar explained, trying to keep a good grip on the still-struggling Dagran. "I don't know why."

"You know why," Dagran spat, and Therius glared at him, pointing his own sword at him.

"You have a lot to answer to for trying to kill General Asthar!" Therius looked to the other Lazulis knights following them in. "Bring Dagran to the dungeon. He's under arrest for Asthar's attempted murder!"

"But the Count is in the dungeon, and same with the Swordmaster and Edea." Praline reminded him quickly. "They fell…?"

"We'll retrieve them when we get down there." Therius reassured her. "And I'm sure the Count will want to have a word with Dagran when he sees him locked up, too."

"What?" Asthar looked to Therius. "Why are the Count, Edea and Kamiizumi…?"

"The flooring gave away." The white knight grimaced. "There's been too much damage done to this castle because of the Gurak attacking."

"I'm sure the Count won't be pleased with the need to repair this place again." Asthar let the guards take Dagran off his hands before turning his full attention to Therius. "Let's just hope he and the others are alright."

Therius swallowed, looking back at the General, before nodding.

"Yes. Let's hope so."


	14. Underneath the Surface

The sound of dripping water caught the Count's attention as he opened his good eye. The vision before him blurred, cleared, then blurred again, and he blinked once or twice, trying to clear his sight.

"Count?"

It was Edea's voice. The Count blinked, before trying to sit up. His stiff back, accompanied by a wave of soreness, did not help, and a groan escaped his lips as he looked to the source of the voice, to the blond young lady siting just beside him.

" _You,"_  He breathed out.

She frowned. "I have a name, you know."

"I know, girl."

"Edea. My name is Edea."

He ignored her as he fully sat up, looking around. His head throbbed, and he put his right hand to it, running his hand through his wavy hair, attempting to soothe the pain with what little magic he had.

That was when he realized— Kamiizumi wasn't here.

"What happened? Where are we? Where's….?"

Edea bit her lower lip. "He's not far. He said he was going to find a possible way out. I think we ended up in the dungeons."

"He went by himself?" He looked to the source of dripping water, one of the pipes in the castle. He growled at the sight—this castle needed repairs,  _again._ Curse the Gurak for raiding this place for the second time! "Will he be alright? Was he injured?"

She frowned, moving to stand. "As far as I know when I woke up, he seemed fine. It's you that's the most hurt, your arm is busted."

"What?" He swallowed, looking down at his left, prosthetic metal arm, seeing that wiring came out of the forearm, and half his metal hand was…gone, for lack of better words (particularly the pinky, fourth, and half his third finger along with the knuckles attached to them). "Well, shit."

Edea grimaced. "I'm guessing this doesn't happen often?"

"No. It shouldn't." The Count frowned at the sight of his hand, then up at her. "I had this arm specially made after I…well, lost my original arm. The same goes for my lower left leg."

"Did you lose your left eye, too?"

"Yes." Jaw clenched, he tried to get up, leaning on his metal arm despite how broken it was. He was sure he could get it fixed, once he, Edea and the Swordmaster found help. His metal arm whined and clicked, and he did his best to ignore it. "Don't bring it up again. I  _don't_  want to talk about it anymore."

Edea didn't respond. Footsteps came to both of their attention, and Arganan stilled his movement. Edea took out her sword, pointing at the direction of the footsteps, but as someone stepped into view, she put it away.

"Master…"

"Edea." Kamiizumi looked to her, and then looked to Arganan, blinking. "You're awake…? How do you feel?"

"Sore and annoyed as  _hell_ , thank you. You worried me!" Arganan tried to get up again, and the Swordmaster rushed over to help him do so. As Arganan straightened himself, he leaned on the Swordmaster for support. "What were you thinking, going off alone?"

"Finding a way out is our objective right now, especially with you in your current state." The Swordmaster's eyes softened at the sight of the Count's frown. "You…took the brunt of the fall for me."

Arganan grimaced, putting his right hand to his head, only to realize why it hurt so much. Silky cloth wrapped tight around his head, particularly the right side of it, and it felt slightly damp. Looking to the Swordmaster's face, then looking down, he realized the other man's left kimono sleeve was in tatters—ripped apart.

It was only then that Arganan remembered how he felt before losing consciousness, with the ground breaking underneath him, desperately grabbing for someone, a crushing grip around their arms and torso—then nothing.

"Your head wound seems quite minor. A miracle you're not dead, as well as Edea and me." The Swordmaster gently ran a hand through the Count's hair that wasn't covered by the makeshift bandage, as if reassuring a frightened kitten. Arganan himself didn't know how to feel. "You said you felt sore. Is it your head?"

Arganan nodded once, quiet.

"Tell me if it gets worse. Just lean on me." The Swordmaster then looked to Edea. "We need to get out of here."

Edea could only nod. "Agreed."

* * *

"Do you see them yet, Praline?"

"Nope!"

"They have to be in here somewhere…" Therius held up a lit lantern as he, Praline and Mirania went down the corridor. General Asthar and the other Lazulis knights decided to detain Dagran in the military wing for now, at least until the Count, Edea and Kamiizumi were retrieved from the dungeon. Therius himself wasn't sure what sort of state the dungeon would be in, as well as its prisoners and the three that fell in there, hence why he brought Mirania along with Praline.

"So…" Praline lifted up the lantern she held, looking around as she took a few steps forwards, "Therius?"

The white knight's emerald eyes looked to her. "Yes, Praline?"

"Why did Dagran try killing Asthar?"

Therius sighed. "I don't know, Praline. I just don't know."

He would have brought Zael, too, but the poor man was in too much shock from Dagran attempting to kill the General. He couldn't help but wonder…why would Dagran try killing Asthar? What good came from that? Was that why he ran ahead earlier?

He then thought back to seeing Praline with the Count, Edea and Kamiizumi when they earlier joined forces, before everyone got separated and the whole mess happened.

"Praline?"

"Yeah?"

"What were you doing with the Count earlier?"

The Performer stiffened. "Uh…talking?"

Mirania looked to her. "About what?" Leave it to the healing mage to pry further.

Praline sighed, giving up any resistance. "We were talking about Swordmaster Kamiizumi. Apparently the Count is actually fond of him?"

Mirania and Therius exchanged glances.  _"What?"_

* * *

" _He was in love with someone and they got killed?"_

" _Yeah." Praline stood opposite the Count, both of them in the Count's office. Count Arganan's lips became a thin line as he listened to every word she said. "His name was Barbarossa. He's a Pirate, and he was one of the Black Blades like Kamiizumi and I were. Apparently Edea killed him."_

" _Edea…you mean, the one I recently imprisoned." Arganan managed._

" _Yup."_

" _I'm assuming this kill was recent."_

_Her lips pressed together, discomforted. "Yeahhh…it was."_

" _That explains everything." He sighed, shaking his head. "I thought there was something off about him since the moment he came here. I could sense it even when you, him, Asthar and Therius told me of what happened while all of you were in this Luxendarc you speak of."_

" _Hey, Count?"_

_The Count's good eye bore into hers. "Yes?"_

" _I know this is a lot for me to ask, and I know you have a big war going on with whoever the Gurak are, but…can you look out for him? Please?"_

" _Look out for him?"_

_She nodded. "Yeah. That. 'Cause if I try doing that, he's going to insist on taking care of me instead. And I know I'm not the brightest tool in the shed, but he's not one either! So...please?"_

_Arganan didn't respond at first. Then, he exhaled._

_"Yes. You have my word."_

* * *

"Count Arganan?"

The Count huffed, looking to the Swordmaster as he half-limped his way through the dungeons, still leaning on the Swordmaster for support. Edea walked just a little ahead of them, just in case. "What is it?"

"Do you really care for me, or am I a pawn to you?"

Edea stopped in her tracks, listening. Arganan felt his throat close up, but he forced words out of his mouth regardless.

"How…?"

"I know what you intend to do with me. That's why you struck that deal with me." Kamiizumi's voice sounded hollow as he continued to let Arganan lean on him. "And yet I think you're interested in having me on your side for more than just winning a war and making yourself sound good. We've only interacted with each other for less than a week, and you're already—"

"Praline asked me to look after you. That's why I've kept a close watch on you this whole time."

Edea and Kamiizumi both went still at that, the Swordmaster himself shutting up entirely.

Arganan gave the Swordmaster a look. "It's true. You can ask her yourself when we find her."

The three continued navigating the dungeons in silence.

Not only were the dungeons dark and damp, but fallen debris from above did not help their journey, either. The sight of smashed up dungeon cells had the Count wincing at all the damage—as well as the potential danger of escaped prisoners.

He just hoped there wouldn't be any escaped prisoners trying to beat the shit out of them. At least not now. The Count wasn't sure what could happen. Then again, he wasn't expecting to be stuck in the dungeons, this injured, with only Kamiizumi and Edea by his side.

What might have happened if he was alone? He didn't want to know  _that._

Edea looked around, going still. Kamiizumi and Arganan both stopped looking to her.

"Is there something wrong, Edea?"

Edea looked to Kamiizumi, eyebrows furrowing. "Do you have the feeling something is—"

A long arrow burst out of the debris to their left, narrowly missing the three of them as it hit the wall to the right. Kamiizumi managed to pull Arganan out of the way of another arrow, with Edea sidestepping another as she took out her sword.

A human-shaped being floated out of the debris, knocking it out of the way with lance-shaped bow. Arrows appeared, light shimmering from them, before it used the bow to shoot them right at the three.

"Down!" Kamiizumi hit the floor, with Edea sidestepping an arrow for the third time before slicing apart a fourth before it could hit her. "Count—this is in your dungeon!? What is this creature!?"

"I was planning to use it as a weapon." Arganan ducked out of the way of one of its arrows before continuing. "We call it Berith— _fuck!"_  Another arrow came his way, and that missed him by a hair. "Out of all the beasts the Gurak could possibly release right now,  _why_  this one!?"

"Berith!?" Edea looked to Berith, then to Arganan, huffing. "Why am I  _not_  surprised that you wanted to use it as weapon more than anything!?"

Arganan glared back at her. "Try being in a position where you have to  _constantly_ be prepared for attacks from enemy, especially when your land is the 'sword' of the Empire, and  _then_ complain about me!"

The Swordmaster tackled the Count behind some debris to miss another arrow from Berith. "No time to argue! Count, stay hidden. Edea, protect the Count for now."

"What about you!?" Edea yelled back, before dodging another arrow.

"I'll figure out its weakness. I need you both to stay back!"

_Easier said than done,_  and Kamiizumi knew it. Whatever Berith was, it was fast. The circular light around it made the Swordmaster wonder if it was some form of magical protection. A barrier? Did it shock the enemy or explode if hit?

The Swordmaster removed a dagger from underneath his kimono, having tucked several of them in there long before the Gurak even broke in and attacked (as he explained to Therius and Zael earlier, he had to be prepared), before throwing it at Berith. Berith knocked it out of the way with its strange lance-like bow, but a second dagger seemed to make the barrier visibly crack.

"It's a barrier for sure." The Swordmaster muttered aloud. He looked to Edea, who had carefully hidden the injured Count behind some debris. "Edea! I'll break down its barrier and then you close in to attack it!"

"Okay!" The blonde watched the Swordmaster take out his katana and lunge at Berith, before beginning to clash blades with it. Taking a deep breath, she charged towards Berith as well, intending to land an attack the moment the barrier fell.

Arganan watched, silent as he observed both of them, before looking down at his hands.

He'd healed Kamiizumi before. Why not use what little power he had to attack the enemy? He remembered how the Swordmaster convulsed at his healing touch. If the enemy received an attack from him, how severe could it be—?

" _Work_  for me," He hissed, gazing at his gloved right hand. It trembled, and then a white glow started flickering around it.

* * *

"What would you gain from killing me, Dagran?"

Asthar glared at Dagran, inhaling deeply and exhaling through the mouth, struggling to stay calm. It was hard not to, when a certain someone just tried killing you. Both of them were alone in one of the military wing's rooms, save for a few other knights keeping guard in case Dagran tried something fishy, but Asthar knew Dagran was unarmed.

The golden-eyed man scoffed, tied to a chair. "Revenge. Obviously."

"Going as far as conspiring with the  _Gurak_  to do so?" Asthar slammed a letter onto the desk between him and Dagran. Dagran barely flinched. "You know how much the Count despises them. When he gets a wind of this, you'll be in more trouble than just killing me."

"What are you going to do? Kill me?"

"No." Asthar gazed right into the younger man's eyes, locking their gazes. "I'm going to do the one thing I never thought I was going to do—tell me everything you know of the Gurak and their plans for Lazulis, or else I'm not knighting Zael."

The other man froze. Asthar expected it.

"I  _know_ how you much you want the lad to be a knight, as well as the rest of your group. But," Asthar felt lips curl upwards, in the faintest smirk, "if you're branded both as a traitor  _and_  my attempted murderer publicly, you stand no chance of that happening."

A growl escaped the younger man's lips.

"You'd do that?"

Asthar did not waver. "I would, if you don't talk. So tell me all you know— _now."_

* * *

The echoing battle cries caught Therius' attention immediately, and he wasted no time following it. Mirania and Praline followed, only to find none other than Kamiizumi, the Count, and Edea fighting a—

"Kamiizumi!?"

Kamiizumi turned his head to see Therius. "Oh, Therius—how did you…?"

"Duck!" Edea's shout came just in time, with the Swordmaster ducking and Berith missing a swing at him. "No time to talk, we gotta destroy this thing first!"

Mirania immediately started up a healing circle, with Praline taking out her microphone and starting to sing. Therius took out his sword, rushing over to Kamiizumi's side as the both of them began exchanging blades with Berith.

"We knew you fell into the dungeons, so we came down here." Therius explained quickly, missing a stab attack from Berith before trying to slash right back at him, only for the creature to dodge. "We weren't expecting…whatever this thing is!"

"Does the name of it really matter!?" Praline yelped as an arrow nearly hit her.

"Break the barrier around it, then attack it!" The Count shouted from where he was, hiding from the arrows and from Berith itself. "Only then will it—"

Berith disappeared from Therius and Kamiizumi's reach—only to appear in front of the Count. Arganan gasped, looking down at his sparking right hand, then up at Berith as it extended its blade forwards, stabbing him in the shoulder.

The man's ensuing scream elicited a scream from Praline, but it was more frustrated than anything. Without even thinking, she threw her microphone at Berith, hitting it in the head, but that only made it pull its blade out of the man's shoulder, blood flowing, before it turned to Praline.

Praline grimaced, realizing what she just did. "..Shoot."

Kamiizumi cursed under his breath, rushing towards the Count as Berith moved towards Praline. "Therius, Edea, get to Praline! Mirania, heal the Count!"

Everyone split into their tasks, Mirania rushing to the Count's side as Therius and Edea were left to the task of holding Berith at bay.

"Damn it." Arganan let a few more curse words after that escape his lips as he put his right hand to his shoulder, trying to focus his magic on himself. "Damn it,  _damn it…_ why do I have to be so  _useless!?"_

"Calm down." Mirania got on a knee by his side, beginning to concentrate her healing magic on his shoulder. "We're going to get out of here."

"Dagran—" Arganan looked left and right, but there was no Dagran. "Where is he? Did the Gurak take him when he went ahead?"

Mirania's lips became thin lines as she finished healing him, Therius and Edea still exchanging blades with Berith. "He tried to murder General Asthar, Count. We have him detained in the military wing and Asthar and the other knights are keeping watch."

Therius swallowed, he and Edea exchanging glances. All the Count could do was shake his head, grimacing. Berith roared, stabbing at both Edea and Therius, but missed. Edea tried to hit Berith with her weapon, but it dodged, only for Therius to stab it and break the barrier.

"Mirania!" Therius shouted. "Forest magic! Now!"

"I'm on it!" Her hands glowed green as she began to float into the air, charging up her spell. Kamiizumi could tell, however, that Berith was about to launch several arrows again, and a gasp tore from his throat.

"Everyone,  _down!"_

Berith shot the arrows. Therius and Edea ducked, and same went for Praline as she lunged to the ground, scrambling for her microphone. Kamiizumi, in a last-ditch effort to make sure Mirania was protected, moved in front of her…

…only for Arganan to push him out of the way and summon a transparent, pearly-white barrier. All the arrows bounced off the barrier, deflected, and all of them went back to the Berith.

Berith had no time to move out of the way, the creature writhing in the air and shrieking. As Arganan's barrier faded, he fell to his knees as Berith vanished, a groan escaping him.

"Count…" Mirania stopped her spell, getting down on a knee by his side. "Are you alright?"

Arganan's tightly-closed eye, as well as the hisses and groans escaping his shaky form, didn't look so good. "….C-could be better."

"Use healing magic." Kamiizumi quickly instructed, sheathing his katana. He got down by the Count's side as Mirania started healing him, Therius, Edea and Praline rushing over to them as he grabbed the Count's chin with a hand

"Why," The Swordmaster coughed, hands shakily grabbing the Count's head and turning it slightly to make eye contact, "Why did you do that—?"

"I promised to look after  _you_  for Praline, didn't I?" The Count's words came out half-snappy, half-weak. "What kind of person am I if I just let you die on me? I can't have one of my most competent people die right now—not to a beast as low as Berith."

Despite the snapping, Arganan thought he saw Kamiizumi smile, his voice almost teasing.

"You're right. What  _would_ you do without me?"

The Count scoffed, but it turned to a chuckle, a grin playing on his lips.

"Honestly? I don't know."

Edea looked to Therius. "Are there any other monsters like Berith down here?"

Therius shook his head. "Not that Praline, Mirania and I noticed on the way here, no."

"Good." She looked to the Count and Kamiizumi, then to Mirania who just finished healing the Count, then to Praline and Therius. "Let's get the heck out of here and join the others."

Praline could only grimace as she dodged some crumbling debris, collateral damage from the fight with Berith. "Ugh, sounds good! This place is disgusting!"

Edea could only roll her eyes at the Diva's complaints as Therius cracked a grin.


	15. Nighttime Chats

"We need to talk."

Nobutsuna Kamiizumi took one good look at Count Arganan standing in the doorway of his guest room, clad in nothing but a frilly dressing gown, and laughter escaped his lips.

"What?" Arganan raised an eyebrow. "Look, this was what the physicians gave me when I got carried over to the hospital wing earlier, alright? This wasn't my choice."

"It's just," the Swordmaster's eyes glinted in the light, "I wasn't expecting the tables to be turned. I was once in this, asking to speak with you. Now it's the other way around…and, I would be lying if I said I  _wasn't_  enjoying this moment. You look just as ridiculous as I did."

"Oh, shush." The Swordmaster let Arganan into the room, closing the door behind them. The Count sighed, before leaning back against the door, looking to the raven-haired man again. "It's about earlier, when we were in the dungeons. Are you alright?"

Kamiizumi blinked, grey eyes gazing into Arganan's blue one. "I'm better than earlier, thank you. It's just…" He paused. Was it safe to say it aloud? It was just the two of them, and if Arganan was really, sincerely, looking out for him on Praline's behalf, then he supposed it might be okay. "I'm a bit overwhelmed, to be honest. I mean…I've only been here for approximately a week or less, and yet I feel like there's something between us."

"Something?"

"Yes, something." The Swordmaster felt the urge to pace, but didn't. "I don't know what it is, but…" He stopped mid-sentence, then lifted a hand to his own forehead. "Fuck, I know what it is. I'm attracted to you. This makes literally no sense and I don't know why I'm feeling like that."

"Is it because I remind you of Barbarossa with the eyepatch and metal limbs?"

Kamiizumi froze. Arganan cursed himself. Both men went silent at once.

"…You know about that?"

It was Kamiizumi that asked.

Arganan could only nod, swallowing. "Edea told me while I was in the hospital wing earlier. Praline also told me, during the time I met with her earlier to talk about you, too."

"…I see." The Swordmaster's head bowed, hair falling in front of his face. He didn't bother pushing it out of the way as he thought back to the pirate, the First Mate of the Black Blades. "I thought she might mention that. After all, she killed him."

"Did you love him?"

The Swordmaster bit his lip, silent. Arganan waited. He knew he could wait. Then.

"…In a way, I did. And I still do." He pushed hair out of his face as he looked up at the other. "Are you mad about that?"

Arganan shook his head, putting a hand to his own chest, feeling his own heartbeat hammer away. "No. I'm not mad. I'm still torn up about Dagran."

"You loved him?" It was Kamiizumi's turn to ask.

Arganan could only nod. "Something like that. I know he probably didn't feel the same. And I know that it wasn't a good idea. But…I felt alone. I was so sick of being  _alone."_

The Swordmaster felt his face crumble at that statement. Power did come with isolation, and he knew that too well. Just because he'd been surrounded by the Black Blades and Swordbearers back in Eisen did not mean that he missed Eternia, missed Braev and the rest of the Duchy. He imagined what it was like for Arganan before Kamiizumi, Praline and Edea came here. Kamiizumi had never seen the Count and his niece, Calista, ever really talk to each other in the same room. Perhaps they, too, shared a distant relationship. No wonder they seemed alone.

"Well," Kamiizumi finally managed, gently placing a hand on Arganan's shoulder, "You have me."

Arganan just stared at him, for a matter of seconds, then finally spoke.

"You mean that? Truly?"

The Swordmaster nodded. "Yes. And I mean that more than just you reminding me of people I've loved and lost. I spoke of a  _something_  between us, did I not?"

"What is that something, though?" The Count questioned, looking him in the eye. "What  _kind_  of attraction do you feel, as you so eloquently put it earlier?"

Kamiizumi couldn't help but faintly grin, his hand gently squeezing the Count's shoulder.

"I think we both know what it is."

Before either of them could speak any more, the door opened.

"Master Kamiizumi?" Edea's head poked in. "Can we tal—"

Arganan and Kamiizumi froze, staring at her. Edea just stared right back at them, eyes widening to the size of dinner plates.

"Uh…um…" Edea flailed on the spot, eyes darting behind her and then to the two men. "I, sorry, I wasn't expecting…" She closed her mouth, shaking her head.

There was pure silence, again, and then Arganan groaned.

"Fuck the secrecy. Edea, get Asthar, Therius, Zael, Mirania, my niece Calista and Praline here right now. We need to talk."

Edea and Kamiizumi stared at him. "Wait, what?"

"You heard me the first time!" The Count glared at her. "Get them in here, now!"

"Uh…okay!" Edea rushed off, and Kamiizumi raised an eyebrow, looking to the blond man.

"Why the sudden openness?"

"As you mentioned earlier, everything is overwhelming and it's about time we just got everything out there. Otherwise, we're just running around confused, and that won't help us win the damn war against the Gurak, nor will it stop your rampant Wind Vestal back in Luxendarc!"

* * *

"So," Asthar took a deep breath, "Who wants to start?"

Everyone looked to each other in pure, awkward silence as they now stood in the Count's office. Arganan sighed, still in his ridiculous nightgown, looking to Therius and Asthar and ignoring the weird stares he got from the others.

" _You two_  ought to, given how it seems that you both started this."

Therius and Asthar spoke. They spoke of ending up in Luxendarc.

Kamiizumi spoke of Braev assigning them to work with him in exchange for trying to find you both a way back home.

Praline spoke of how she and Asthar ended up back in Lazulis, with Asthar eventually finding a way back to Eisen, before Edea and her companions could kill the Swordmaster, dragging them back to Lazulis with him.

Kamiizumi spoke of Arganan saving his life. Both the Swordmaster and the Count exchanged brief, quiet, glances with each other, Arganan not quite saying anything at first. It was only after that, that Arganan spoke of locking up Edea after hearing Praline, Asthar and Therius' testimonies at the time, as well as his deal with Kamiizumi. Kamiizumi spoke of accepting that same offer.

Calista spoke, then, of her and Edea arranging things so Kamiizumi could talk to Edea while Edea was still imprisoned. Even if it blew up in their faces (and both Swordmaster and pupil exchanged guilty looks), they ended up working together against the Gurak.

And then Mirania spoke of Dagran trying to  _kill_  Asthar, while the Count, Swordmaster and Edea ended up falling into the dungeons.

Asthar saw Zael grimace, and he knew that it is and must be a sore subject, because Dagran and Zael shared a close bond (Dagran led the group of mercenaries Mirania and Zael were part of, after all), but Asthar quietly confirmed it.

"Are you sure about this?" Zael looked unwilling to believe it, despite Asthar's confirmation. Asthar couldn't blame him, because Zael and Dagran were close.

"The other knights investigated his room back at Ariela's tavern, where he and the rest of your group have been staying." Therius managed, looking to Zael. The poor wielder of the Outsider's mark looked shaken, biting his lip, but Therius knew it had to come out. "…we found a stash of letters from the Gurak in his room. It seems that he's been working with them for a while, now."

"But  _how_  would he have contacted them? He was always with us—" Zael blurted out, then his eyes widened. "…he ran ahead of us the one time when Calista got kidnapped."

Kamiizumi looked to Calista, frowning. "When did this happen?"

Calista swallowed, eyes looking towards the ground, then up at him as she pushed silver hair out of her face. "It was while General Asthar and Sir Therius ended up in Luxendarc. The Gurak abducted me during their attack at the time. Zael and the others rescued me, but I…asked them to take them with me to deal with them on their land, the Gurak Continent. Dagran ran ahead of us to pursue Lord Zangurak, the Gurak King, but…he was supposedly knocked out and Zangurak got away. The rest of us were busy fighting his," She grimaced, "pet."

Zael gritted his teeth, eyes hardening. "Let's not talk about Marbas."

"Agreed." Calista laid a hand on her hip as she thought back to that event. "Dagran must have talked with Zangurak while the rest of us were distracted, and they probably sent letters to each other since. That's how they worked together."

Asthar frowned at this.  _Why go through all this effort to get me murdered?_ Was Dagran really  _that_ desperate? It didn't seem right.

"You interrogated Dagran, General." Therius spoke up, his green eyes looking to Asthar. "Do you have any idea why he worked with the Gurak in the first place?"

"The Gurak was a cover, to kill me in the chaos in attacking and blame it on them." Asthar decided to leave out the fact that he threatened Dagran not to give Zael knighthood to get information spilling out of the golden-eyed man. "In return, he supplied Lazulis' military plans to Zangurak, so he  _always_  knew what we were up to. Dagran did have plans to betray Zangurak later, too."

Arganan's fist came down on the desk with a  _bang,_  and Praline jumped. Even Kamiizumi himself flinched at the Count's now surly expression.

"He used me to get information.  _That's_ why he got so close." Arganan ran his metal hand through his own hair. "He's clever, I have to give him that. Played me for a  _fool,_  to trust him!"

Kamiizumi cleared his throat, gently placing a hand on the Count's lower arm. Arganan looked to him, inhaling slowly, and the Swordmaster just gave a gentle look in return, to reassure him.

"What's done is done." The Swordmaster spoke, his free hand pushing strands of hair out of his face. "Now that we have all of this settled, we know three things." He took a deep breath, looking to the others. "One, we found out what Dagran's been up to, and no more information about Lazulis' military plans will get to the Gurak as long as Dagran doesn't escape. Second, we all have a complete idea of what is going on now, so no miscommunication should take place. We should continue to keep each other informed, or else we risk having more misunderstandings. And third…"

He looked to Edea, then Praline, then the others, and sighed.

"Clearly, getting back to Luxendarc will need to wait  _until_ the Gurak is dealt with, and the sooner we get this done, the better for all of us. Working together is key. And to achieve that…I will repeat, again, we  _all_  need to be clear with each other." Kamiizumi gave Arganan, Asthar, Mirania, Therius, Zael and Calista look. His grey eyes almost darkened, but his tone of voice remained calm, commanding even. "No keeping secrets unless they're shared with everyone in this room and no one else. Am I clear?"

Zael and Therius both exchanged glances, but both of them nodded.

"Cooperation is the best course of action at this point." Asthar managed. "Though, we should have gone with it sooner."

Calista sighed. "Agreed." She looked to Edea. "How about I get you to a guest room, Edea? You should get some rest—all of us should."

Arganan looked down at his own nightgown, then up at Calista. "I'll return to the hospital wing soon. I technically wasn't supposed to be out, in the first place."

"I'll walk him back." Kamiizumi offered.

Calista blinked, but said nothing, simply nodding in agreement with this.

"We'll reconvene here in my office in the morning." Arganan finally spoke. "All of us."

* * *

"I'm surprised you let me take the lead in the conversation."

"You thought I wouldn't?"

Kamiizumi gave Arganan a look as he let the Count lean on his shoulder, both of them heading towards the military wing. "You're the  _Count of Lazulis,_  not my subordinate. You didn't have to agree to what I basically ordered."

"You have solid plans. You're a military leader, probably better than me at this point." The Count looked him in the eye. "You lost a war, recently, but that doesn't mean you're incapable of winning one again."

Something shifted in the Swordmaster's eyes, and Arganan wasn't sure what it was. The Swordmaster sighed, before speaking.

"…I  _did_  win a war before."

Arganan blinked. "This is new information. When….?"

"Fifteen years ago," The Swordmaster stated, "The Grand Marshal of Eternia, Braev Lee, took over the Crystal Orthodoxy's base in Eternia. I led the battle alongside him, and we won. We both started it because we were sick of the Orthodoxy's corruption…as well as a horrendous Plague they caused, coupled with what little help they gave to anyone infected."

"Hm." Arganan frowned. "They failed you, and so you decided to take things into your hands."

"Exactly." Kamiizumi tilted his head, briefly, then closed his eyes. Arganan imagined the man thinking of that battle. He wondered how tough it was, or how easy it might have been. "Braev…is Edea's father. As of how Edea went up against me, it was because of him, in a way. Originally assigned to work with the Sky Knights, a faction of Eternia's forces, he decided to defect from the Duchy after encountering the Wind Vestal, Agnes Oblige. She traveled with her, and two other companions, to awaken the four Crystals revered by the Crystal Orthodoxy."

"What does that do?" Kamiizumi went silent, swallowing, and then he spoke.

"….Awakening the Crystals to the point of throwing them into a frenzy will  _destroy_  the world. That's what that Vestal doesn't know—as well as the rest of her companions and, consequently, Edea as well."

Arganan bit his lower lip. "I'm…guessing this conflict has gone on for quite some time. Even before Therius and Asthar appeared."

"Yes." Kamiizumi's response, initially sharp, turned breathy at the end of that word. "It has. I just…I don't know what to do with Edea. And before you say 'talk to her,' Calista already tried arranging that, and as mentioned earlier, it blew up badly."

"Right." The Count frowned, thinking of his niece. "Speaking of Calista, I should take my own advice and talk to her. She and I haven't been close, since I became Count."

"I noticed. How long?"

"…quite some time." Arganan decided it was best not to elaborate.

"Then we both know what to do. Try to talk it out with the ones we are close to, all while cooperating with everyone necessary to end this war."

Both men made it to the door of one of the rooms in the hospital wing, the one where Arganan was supposed to be. Kamiizumi paused, before speaking.

"Well, I suppose we should both get some sleep. Goodnight."

He started to move, to walk away, but Arganan grabbed him by the sleeve of his kimono.

"Nobutsuna, wait."

Kamiizumi turned towards him, and he almost…froze. The Count never called him by his first name before. "What is it?"

"The connection we have." Arganan swallowed, looking him in the eye. "We're in a war, and that means anyone can die. If we're going to maintain this…whatever this is, promise me you'll do your damndest to keep living. You've got others to fight for than just me."

Kamiizumi turned to fully face him, at first tugging his arm away from Arganan, and then using the hand of that same arm to link fingers with his.

"I swear that. All of that. What about you?"

The Count closed his good eye, breath heaving, then he opened his eye again.

"I swear the same for you."

Kamiizumi's hold on his hand tightened as he leaned in. The kiss was awkward, like the both of them were, but steady. And gentle. And….

Arganan pulled back to breathe, and both of them just gazed into each other's eyes for a moment. He then spoke, one of his hands fiddling with the sleeve of his nightgown.

"Was that…good?"

Kamiizumi's eyes glossed over, softened, as he slowly smiled.

"I think we can try that again, if you want."


	16. Truly Together

Asthar woke up to a sword's blade at his neck.

He froze, staring upwards to see Dagran standing by the bed, a faint smirk on his face as he held that same sword.

"Morning,  _General."_  Dagran practically spat the word, golden eyes baring into Asthar's own. "I see you slept well. Sit up."

Dagran backed away just enough for Asthar to sit up in bed, but as he did so, he took out a dagger from underneath the pillow, stabbing forwards. Dagran caught him by the wrist as he sidestepped the dagger, pressing his thumb on the General's inner wrist, and Asthar cursed as he dropped the dagger.

"Let's not have that happen, shall we?" Dagran backed up again, but kept the blade on Asthar's throat without moving it. Asthar frowned, looking to him.

"Is this how I'm going to die?" The General challenged. "You'll just slit my throat?"

"No, that's too easy." The younger man shrugged, a sigh escaping him. "When I kill you…I want you to put up more of a fight. Revenge is too easy to obtain like this."

"But wouldn't that be so convenient for you?"

"You have a point. It's convenient. But I want to make sure I enjoy the vengeance I have on you." Dagran's eyes narrowed. "Your soldiers slaughtered the village I grew up in. Do you have any idea how it feels to lose everyone and everything you knew?"

Asthar knew he couldn't answer that. He'd never necessarily lost family like that.

"Thought you wouldn't know." Dagran chuckled, before holding up a small object, and it glinted in the moonlight through the nearby window. "Recognize this?"

Asthar realized immedaitely what that object was.

"My medal—" Asthar put a hand to his own throat, but no, it wasn't there. "Dagran, give it back. You've got no reason to take it. Without it—"

"Praline, Kamiizumi and Edea can't get home. A real shame, isn't it?" Dagran looked so smug at that moment, and Asthar resisted the urge to lunge at him and snatch it back. The General wished he could, but the blade at his throat restricted him from doing so. "Zangurak is coming to Lazulis Island, and I'll be among his forces. Find me, beat me then, and  _maybe_  I'll give it back. Assuming I haven't lost it by then, that is."

"Dagran—"

"We'll see how desperate you are, to get three strangers home at the cost of all of Lazulis." Dagran backed up, and Asthar moved, lunging at him from the bed.

"No!"

Asthar clumsily sidestepped a stab attack from Dagran, tripping on both feet, but he tried to grab the younger man's legs. He succeeded, taking Dagran down with him, but the younger man kicked at him.

"Let go! Fuck you!"

"No! Not until you give the medal back!"

"Like hell I will!"

" _General!?"_  Therius' shouting was heard outside.

"Therius!" Asthar called back, still trying to maintain a grip on Dagran, but his hold slipped fast, "Get in here!"

Dagran loosed himself from Asthar's grip, getting up as Therius kicked the door open, taking out his sword.

"Dagran." Therius pointed his rapier at Dagran as Asthar got up. "You're not getting away!"

Dagran looked to the medal he still held, then to the other two, before grinning. "Actually, I will."

He used his free hand to throw something else down, and the room filled with smoke.

* * *

"He's gone!?"

Asthar and Therius looked to each other, then to Calista and the others. After Dagran left, they decided it was best to tell everyone what happened.

"I checked the dungeons where Dagran was supposed to be." Zael managed, frowning as he shook his head. "He…he must have picked the lock. He's good at that."

"That's how he got to me so soon." Asthar took a deep breath, trying to calm himself as he looked to Kamiizumi, Edea and Praline, swallowing "The problem is without the medal, I can't get you three back to Luxendarc after all this is over."

"What if the medal activates itself while Dagran still has it?" Edea managed. "Doesn't that mean he could end up back in Luxendarc?"

"Yes." Asthar grimaced, thinking about the last few times he'd used it. "Even worse is that I have no idea where it could take him in Luxendarc if it does end up activating in his possession. I was lucky to be teleported straight to Eisen by thinking of it, but Dagran has no idea what it's like in Luxendarc. He doesn't know Eternia or Eisen or any of the other regions. He could go anywhere."

"If that's the case," Edea spoke up, eyebrows furrowing, "Shouldn't we go after him?"

"I have the guards searching for Dagran all over the city, as well as the port." Arganan sighed, running a hand through his own hair. "He can't go all the way to the Gurak Continent so soon, can he?"

"Are there any teleportation devices you have in this world?" Kamiizumi asked. "Such as a teleportation crystal?"

Calista shook her head. "No."

"Then the likelihood is that he'll either take to the air, or go to the Gurak Continent by sea. Guarding the ports is a good first step." The Swordmaster frowned. "If no one finds Dagran within the next few hours, though, I think it's best to assume that he's already there by some means. We don't know what technologies the Gurak have, do we?"

"They have the other half of the Outsider." It was Mirania that spoke, and everyone looked to her. "One half of it is here on Lazulis Island."

"And the other half is at the Gurak Continent." Arganan managed. "I know."

"Is this Outsider like the Crystals back in Luxendarc?" Praline asked, head tilted. "Whatever it is, it's sounds powerful."

"Too powerful, actually. It…" Asthar and Mirania looked to each other, then Asthar spoke up, looking to the others. "The reason half is here in Lazulis, and half is in the Gurak Continent, is because if it stayed whole at the time, this whole area would be a wasteland."

"Oh." The Performer's face twisted. "That's not good."

"No, it's not."

"As far as we know," Mirania managed, "The Power of the Outsider, as well as being near the Crystals of Luxendarc, charges the medal with magic. I have the theory that since the Fire Crystal in Eisen was not fully awakened during the time Therius and Asthar were stuck there, it wasn't powerful enough to charge it rightaway."

"And in the meantime," Asthar put the pieces together in his mind, "Being here in Lazulis made the medal charge faster because the Outsider is here and is always working, ready to fire the Lazulis Cannon the moment one commands it. And.." He looked to Count Arganan raising an eyebrow, "Given how it reacted to you earlier, and knowing how House Arganan is supposed to be one of the strongest in magic in the Empire, it got charged immediately by simply touching you."

"Does that mean it could work on me too?" Calista asked.

Asthar nodded. "I think so."

"But you've held it the whole time since we came here, General." Kamiizumi pointed out. "It didn't touch the Count nor Calista since. So the only way it could be charged, if that is the case, is because of the Outsider's presence."

"Actually, there's something else." Mirania managed, looking to him. "Asthar and I both noticed that when it's in the presence of one casting magic, such as in combat, it also charges the medal quickly, meaning that it probably absorbs some of the energies that magic emits when cast."

"Is that how we got here?" Edea stared at Mirania, then looked to Asthar. "When we were fighting, back in Eisen…if your medal fed off our magic, that's how it opened up a portal despite it only being a short time since you arrived?"

"I think so."

"And we just had a battle." Therius swallowed, recalling Berith in the dungeons. "The likelihood of the medal being charged with magic is...high."

"Getting that medal back is a priority." Kamiizumi looked to Asthar. "Did Dagran say anything to you about it when he took off with it?"

"He said he'd be there among Zangurak's forces when they come. If I found him and fought him, I'll get it back. Assuming I'm still alive at the end, but we never know."

_We'll see how desperate you are, to get three strangers home at the cost of all of Lazulis._

Dagran's words echoed in the back of Asthar's mind, and the General frowned.

"Sir!" One of the servants burst into the office.

Arganan growled, looking to him. "What is it!? We're in the middle of a discussion—"

"It's the Gurak! They're sighted on the coast!"

The Count's face paled. "…What…?"

* * *

"Damn it, already?"

Zael, Edea, Kamiizumi, Praline, Calista, Arganan and the others stood at one of the balconies overlooking Lazulis City, looking towards the port. Far from the port, in the distance, were ships. Gurak ship, from the looks of them.

The Count frowned. "We ought to get ready for war."

"I'll get the soldiers organized." Asthar managed, looking from him to Kamiizumi. "Kamiizumi, I need you to do something for me."

Kamiizumi blinked. "And…that is?"

"I'll need you and Therius to take over leading the troops when the time comes." Asthar inhaled deeply. "If Dagran wants a fight from me, he'll get it."

"What?" Zael and Therius both spoke up. Both the white knight and the wielder of the Outsider's power looked to each other, and then to Asthar as Therius spoke up.

"General, it's not safe to go alone against Dagran. He nearly killed you last time!"

"The only way he's giving the medal back is if I beat him. His words exactly."

"Yeah, but…" Zael looked him in the eye, "He never said that you couldn't bring help, did he?"

Kamiizumi restrained himself from smirking. "Someone's picking up on wordplay, I see."

"Uh…thank you?"

Asthar chuckled faintly. "You have a point, lad. I'm sure you might knock more sense into him than I would."

"It settles it then." Edea managed. "While Master Kamiizumi and Therius lead the forces, when Dagran comes along, Zael and Asthar go after him."

"I can back up the main army!" Praline blurted, waving her microphone. "Those Gurak won't know Love In The Crossfire until it hits them!"

"If that's the case…" Kamiizumi looked to Edea, "How about you help Zael and Asthar knock some sense into Dagran?"

"You…" Edea stared, "You….trust me?"

Kamiizumi nodded, slowly. "Consider it a second chance from me."

"Thank you." She bowed. "I won't let you down."

He bowed back to her. "I won't, either. I'm not going to lose a second war."

Calista watched them, then looked to her uncle. "Does this mean I'm sitting in the castle?"

Arganan hesitated, then shook his head. "No. You're better at fighting than I am. I know that. You…can help fight, if that's what you wish."

Calista's gaze jolted towards him, frowning. "You…don't mind?"

"I do mind. But it's because I worry you won't return. But…if you're better at combat than I am, and given that our house is more powerful than most at magic, I think you'll be fine."

It was his way of saying that he let her go. Perhaps a way of apology to her, for neglecting her, even if it came late. His way of saying that he allowed her to make choices now, because he knew he should have let her do so for a long time and knew he was stupid enough to not let her do so until now.

Calista faintly smiled. "Thank you, uncle."

A battle would come soon, but no one planned on fighting as a divided force. This time, they'd work together—truly together.


	17. Back Again

"Praline," Kamiizumi asked as he, Therius and Praline approached the main port, with the main contingent of the Lazulis Knights just behind them, "are you ready?"

The Performer nodded, microphone already in her hand. "Ready as ever!"

Therius couldn't help but stare. "How do you manage to stay so positive about this?"

"Hey, I led the main forces of the Swordbearers back in Eisen. Going against the Gurak should be no trouble!" She raised an eyebrow. "You know how well I totally did back there. You've seen me in action, should I remind you?"

Kamiizumi chuckled faintly. "Just be careful, alright?"

"Okaaayyy, Swordmaster. I will!"

As Praline skipped ahead of the Swordmaster and the white knight, Therius overhead Kamiizumi sigh.

"…She really is my daughter."

"What?" Therius stared towards him. "What do you mean? Are you her biological…?"

"No, not that. Though, she's rubbed off on me just as much as I have on her." The Swordmaster pushed a few strands of hair out of his face as he continued speaking. "She was only thirteen when she joined the Black Blades. I actually tried to get her out of it early, tried to discourage her from trying at all, but…she persisted. And she's just as stubborn as Edea, honestly!"

Both men chuckled at that, but Kamiizumi could only swallow after that, smile vanishing from his eyes. "I swore to look out for her and make sure she gets home. And I will ensure that, no matter the cost. She's only seventeen. She has a life to live. I…don't have as much time as she does."

"You'd die for her, Swordmaster?"

"Yes."

Therius inhaled deeply, then spoke. "You and General Asthar are alike, then. I know he sees me like a son, even if we don't act that way."

"He does?" Kamiizumi looked to him, blinking. "I know he cares for you, and that you're basically his right hand"  _—_ _though in a different way from how Barbarossa was from me, obviously_ _—_  "But…if I may ask, when did he and you start working together so closely?"

Therius paused, then spoke.

"It was Asthar that found me, after I was orphaned. There was an arson, when I was a child. My mother and father died. I would've been in an orphanage at best, or stuck on my own, if he didn't find me. We've been together since."

"Would you die for him?"

Therius locked eyes with the Swordmaster. "He gave me a life. I would let it end for his sake, as well as for those I must protect. No matter what."

"We three are so alike." The Swordmaster's smile did not reach his eyes, but he smiled again at least. "I should have been more open with you both."

"You had your reason. You didn't want two people from a different world getting into increasingly personal matters."

"I know, but still." A pause, then, "I'm not asking for forgiveness, Sir Therius."

"Swordmaster Kamiizumi, I forgive you regardless."

* * *

The sound of  _"Love In The Crossfire"_ echoed through Lazulis Port, Praline singing with all her might as Kamiizumi and Therius led the main forces in battle. Zael, Calista, Edea and Asthar, meanwhile, were on the lookout for Dagran in the midst of battle, hoping to find the traitor-once-ally as they fought off the Gurak that Kamiizumi, Therius, and the main army couldn't reach, to make sure no Gurak reached Lazulis Castle.

"Have you seen him yet!?" Edea called out, sidestepping one Gurak's attack, then another, before swinging her rapier and slashing him down.

"No!" Zael used his crossbow, shooting at some Gurak mages to take them down before they could cast a spell. "Calista!?"

Calista could only shake her head, blasting more Gurak aside with a light magic spell. The Gurak went flying, hitting other Gurak that strayed from fighting the main army and knocking them down in turn.

"He has to be somewhere. He said he'd be there among them." Asthar rammed one Gurak aside with the weight of his body, only to fall to the floor to avoid a few arrows a Gurak archer shot at him. "Keep looking!"

Asthar surveyed the battlefield around him. There seemed to be no one but fighting Gurak and knights alike, other than Edea, Zael and Calista assisting him. How was he supposed to identify Dagran from all this chaos?

But then he remembered. The medal. How it shined during combat, just before teleportation…

And then he saw it, from the corner of his eye as he sidestepped another Gurak and stabbed them, pulling the sword out and shaking off droplets of blood. The glow brightened, then faded, then repeated itself again.

"Dagran's over there." Asthar bolted towards the source of the glowing, swiping and cutting down any Gurak that dared get in his way. His breath shallowed as he ran, not out of exhaustion, but because he didn't focus on his breathing. He had to get the medal back—

"Right here!"

Asthar ducked out of the way of the traitorous mercenary lunging at him, trying to stab, before trying to slash back at him. The younger man blocked it with his sword, stepping back a bit. The medal was pinned to his shirt, just below the collar.

"Dagran!" Zael called, rushing towards them. "Why do this!?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I explained." Dagran spat back, "Even my own family's killer didn't! Stay out of this, Zael!"

"We're friends! And Asthar…he's no killer!" He then looked to Asthar. "Are you?"

Asthar felt his own face twist, then he spoke. "Technically yes, but not in the way your friend thinks. There was a rebellion, years ago, that one of my subordinates caused. I personally killed said subordinate as punishment and took the blame myself."

"You should have stopped him before he caused all that harm." Dagran lunged at him again, both men starting to exchange blades. Zael tried to interfere, but several Gurak came running at him, distracting the wielder of the Outsider. "Why didn't you!?"

"It was an error on my judgement! An error I will never forgive myself for!" The blades kept clashing, even as Edea and Calista joined to help Zael ward off the surrounding Gurak. "I stepped down from my position! I learned from my mistakes!"

"If you really learned, I wouldn't have just cornered you so easily earlier, would I?"

"You didn't have to go this route, Master Dagran." Asthar's voice shook, deepened. "Are you really going to sacrifice all of Lazulis and the way for three people to get back home, to achieve this petty revenge!?"

The medal flashed even brighter. Asthar knew what that meant. With a yell, he lunged at Dagran, knocking his sword out of his hands and grabbing him by the shirt collar. There was no way he'd let the other take the medal away with him, to get whisked to another world. Dagran punched back at Asthar, both men ending up on the ground, grappling with each other.

"Asthar!?" Edea rushed to them, tried to pull them apart and maybe punch Dagran herself, but the younger man wasn't having it.

The medal flashed even brighter.

A circle opened up underneath them, and before Zael or Calista could call out in warning, all three disappeared in one more flash of light.

* * *

Asthar, Dagran, and Edea hit the floor. Asthar felt his own vision blur, then clear, then blur, only to finally clear after a moment. He swallowed, throat dry as he took a deep breath. There was no screaming and shouting, no swords clashing around him.

"Dagran? Edea..?"

His limbs felt heavy, but he moved to at least sit up, looking to the other two lying on the ground nearby. Neither one of them answered, as both were out cold. The General moved towards Dagran, putting two fingers to his neck. He was alive. He did the same with Edea, and she was alive as well.

At least all three were alive, even if knocked out, and that was good. They would regain their senses in due time, he hoped. The General looked around, noticing the marbled flooring, the grand architecture…then it clicked with him.

"…This is Eternia."

And that meant that they were in Luxendarc.

Braev Lee moved into view, Eternian guards surrounding Asthar, Edea and Dagran. A solemn look laid on his face, and Asthar didn't get the chance to speak as the Grand Marshall himself spoke.

"I see, General Asthar, that you and my daughter are finally back. It's  _about time_  you returned."

Another person emerged from the shadows, and Asthar's eyes only widened at the familiar figure. He remembered her, having observed her and Therius spar before.

Someone who should be dead, back in Eisen.

"Kikyo…?"

She vanished, something hit his head, and everything blackened around him.


	18. Help

Asthar woke up in a cell, with Konoe Kikyo standing just outside, the barred door separating them.

"Kikyo!" Asthar moved to sit, the throbbing in his head "Lass…how? You were reported dead…"

Kikyo seemed to frown, before smoke poofed around her. As it vanished, it showed the appearance of an Eternian guard, judging by the outfit.

"ImanagedtoescapewhiletheWindVestalandhercompanionsweren'tlooking. BythetimeIgotbacktothebase, itwascompletelydeserted. EveryonewasgonesaveforShieldbearersandsomecapturedandconfusedSwordbearers."

_Poof._  Kikyo was back to normal.

"Ah…I see. So you missed us, then." Asthar grimaced. "To make a long story about that short, Edea and Kamiizumi confronted each other, my medal ended up teleporting us back to Lazulis where I come from. Praline and Kamiizumi are both over there…wait." He looked down at his hands, then the ground around him, then felt at his own tunic. "Where's my medal?"

_Poof._  This time Kikyo was an Eternian nurse, or at least that was what Asthar guessed.

"TheGrandMarshaltookthemedalafterhewokeEdeaupandforcedhertoexplainhowsheyouandtheothermanwithyougotbackhere."

_Poof._  Back to normal.

Asthar swallowed. That wasn't good. Without it, there was no way he and Dagran could get back to Lazulis, nor could Kamiizumi or Praline get back to Luxendarc.

"I need to get that medal back." He managed, looking to the Ninja. "I know that would be against the Grand Marshal, but I can't just leave Praline and Kamiizumi back in Lazulis alone. And there's a war going on over there, too. One that we can't lose."

Kikyo nodded quickly, silently. She looked around, before quickly picking the lock, opening the door for Asthar.

"Thank you," He breathed, before looking around. "Do you have any idea where he put it?"

Kikyo shook her head. She then pointed towards a nearby cell—one with Dagran in it.

"Dagran…" He started walking towards the cell, then stopped. "Where's Edea? IS she down here?"

Kikyo shook her head, and smoke came up again, her appearing in the disguise of Praline herself. Asthar couldn't help but see how intricate all the details were down to. If it wasn't for Kikyo's fast speech, she would easily pass off as the Performer.

"AlternisDim, theGrandMarshal'srighthandintheCouncilofSix, broughtEdeabacktoherownroom. She'slockedinthere."

_Poof._  Kikyo was back to normal.

"I see." Asthar frowned, looking to Dagran, thinking. He could just leave Dagran in here, in this world. He wouldn't be able to kill Asthar if Asthar went back to Lazulis and left him behind, after all, and given his traitorous actions to all of Lazulis, it almost seemed fitting that he should be left alone.

But at the same time, Asthar didn't think that was right.

It wouldn't be.

No one deserved to be alone.

If Dagran could be back in Lazulis, sure he might be disgraced for a long time, but at least he would be around people he knew and a place he was probably familiar with.

Being alone in a place he didn't know, nor its people, was hard.

"Kikyo? We're bringing him with us, too."

* * *

"What do you mean, they're gone, Nobutsuna!?"

"It's exactly that, Lucius. They're gone."

"…And the medal is gone with them."

"Yes. That is so."

"I'm sorry."

"It's nothing either of us could control, as we were not present at the fight. The Gurak have retreated for now. We've evacuated all the citizens into the sewers, and we have guards posted there."

"Where's Therius?"

"Tending to some of the wounded that he and I brought back to this castle. We're taking care of Zael and Calista's injuries as well."

"Are you okay?"

"Physically, yes. Emotionally, no."

"What can I do to make sure you feel better?"

"Tell me things will be okay."

"Things  _will_  be okay. If Asthar could go to Luxendarc, drag you here resulting in me saving your life, as well as the two of us and Edea falling down into the dungeons of Lazulis Castle and surviving, as well as you helping me start repairing what I have with Calista, as well as the two of us being the way we are with each other, things will be okay."

"You mean it?"

"I mean it. I do."

" _Thank you."_

* * *

"Why do this? What do you get from this?"

It was Dagran that kept asking questions, and Asthar kept silent, not answering. Kikyo crept through the hallways of Eternian Central Command along with them, making sure to point out when to stay silent and hide, as well as make sure no one had spotted them.

"Master Dagran," Asthar managed, "Now's not the time for answers."

"I want you to tell me right now."

Asthar turned on his heel, stopped in his tracks, and locked eyes with him.

"Master Dagran," Asthar spoke, "I know what it's like. To be alone. When I stepped down from my position as Supreme Commander, I wandered a lot on my own, to personally apologize to the villagers for all that happened to them during the rebellion. Some drove me out. Others tried to kill me. Some…could do nothing but despair, and they were the worst off. They were the orphaned children, the wives that lost their husbands and vice versa. The people that lost their friends, and family. And I have no doubt you were among them."

"…" Dagran's eyes lowered from Asthar's face, then looked up at him again. "I was. I was all of them. I felt nothing but despair when I lost everything and everyone I ever knew. I wanted vengeance so badly."

"But there were others," Asthar finally managed, "That tried to make something of their lives, hoping for the better."

Dagran could only laugh, but Asthar knew it was hollow. "So much for hope."

Asthar could only shake his head. "Don't throw in the towel yet, lad. Hope can lead to good."

Kikyo watched them quiet, but then pointed, her  _poofing_  into the appearance of an Eternian guard before speaking.

"Themedalisinhere."

Asthar blinked. "You know where he took it?"

Kikyo shook her head. "Iseetheflashingfrominside. Yousaiditabsorbedmagicandflashedwhenitdidso, yes? TheHealingTowerinthiscityusestheEarthCrystal'spower."

"And if it's nowhere close to the Healing Tower…"  _That means the Earth Crystal was just as powerful as the Fire Crystal to charge it, even from a distance. The only difference is that the Earth Crystal's power is being actively used within the city, unlike the Fire Crystal in Eisen._  "Kikyo? Is the Earth Crystal awakened?"

Kikyo shook her head, having just changed out of her disguise again.

"Awakened?" Dagran repeated, eyebrows furrowing as he looked to Asthar. "What do you mean by that?"

"It's something Kamiizumi told me." Asthar figured he might as well let Dagran understand how the heck this world worked as best he could, especially if they were somewhat working together to get back to Lazulis. "He said if the Wind Vestal awakened all the Crystals in Luxendarc, the world would be doomed."

"Almost like the Outsider, then."

"They don't suck the life out of everything around them, though. At least, not as far as I know of."

Kikyo gave Asthar a weird look at that. Asthar could only grimace in return, signalling to her that yes, he was serious. Before anyone could speak, the flashing of the medal happened again from inside the room.

"We need to get it back." Asthar looked to Kikyo. "Can you…sneak in and get it for us?"

Kikyo nodded. She slowly opened the door, checking for guards. The back of Braev Lee was turned, and he was alone, most likely examining the medal given how the flashing was happening from him.

With that in mind, Kikyo quickly poofed into black armor, complete with a helm covering the face…looking exactly like Alternis Dim, the Dark Knight. Asthar remembered how he and the real Alternis ended up fighting, along with Therius when they first ended up in Central Command.

Kikyo then burst into the room, voice perfectly imitating Alternis Dim himself.

"GRAND MARSHAL! THE PRISONERS HAVE ESCAPED! I checked on the cells where our newest intruders were kept…they're both gone"

" _What!?"_  Braev Lee put the medal down on the desk, turning to face who he thought was Alternis. "Get the guards to catch them, immediately! Check Edea's room as well in case she's escaped also!"

"Understood, Grand Marshal!"

As this was happening, Dagran grinned, taking out an object.

Asthar stared. "Is that…Praline's old microphone?" He vaguely remembered Praline yelling at the other guards to get her a replacement, as the old one got dented after it hit Dagran in the head.

Dagran could only nod. "Exactly the same."

With that, he moved so he was just in the doorway, before throwing the microphone at the Grand Marshal's head. It hit the man's head hard, and Braev Lee groaned, falling onto the floor and going instantaneously out cold.

Asthar stared at the younger man, with widened eyes. Kikyo stared at Dagran, too.

Dagran only shrugged, moving to pick up the even-more-dented microphone. "Hey, it worked. Least we don't have to worry about him." With that, Dagran started dragging the knocked out body of Braev Lee out of the way as Asthar reached for the medal, a sigh escaping the Ninja as she shook her head at how ridiculous this situation became.

" _GRAND MARSHAL!"_  The  _real_  Alternis Dim burst into the office. "The prisoners have…?"

He stopped mid-sentence, because he just walked in on Dagran half dragging the downed, knocked out Braev Lee to the side, Asthar had just pinned the medal back onto his coat, and Kikyo was already back to normal.

"Kikyo!?" Alternis looked to the Ninja. "Why are you helping the intruders!?"

"They'regoingtogetSwordmasterKamiizumiandPralineback. That'swhy."

It was Kikyo that snapped back at him, and she didn't even go into disguise this time. Clearly, she had her priorities, and right now no one would stop her.

Dagran could only grin. "Hey, Kikyo…do you want to tag along with me and Asthar?"

"What about Edea?" Asthar managed, looking to Dagran as he took out his sword, anticipating a fight from the Dark Knight who also drew his sword. "We should get her, too, before we end up going back to Lazulis."

"I'm right here!"

"Wha—" Alternis turned to face Edea, who smacked the hilt of her sword against the side of his head. Alternis stumbled over, before also collapsing and most likely being knocked out.

"Edea?" Asthar stared at her. "Wait, so you…actually escaped…?"

"Yeah. There's a hidden passageway attached to my room, conveniently enough. Now," Edea looked to Dagran, Asthar, and Kikyo, "What exactly happened?"

"We're trying to get back to Lazulis." Dagran managed. "We also had to knock out your dad to get the medal back. Sorry."

"He's stubborn as ever…" She shook her head. "Dealing with him is the last thing I want to think about, so thanks for doing that for me. How about we get back to Lazulis?"

Kikyo stared. "Ithoughtyou'dhelptheWindVestal. Whatchanged?"

"…I tried to find Agnes, Tiz and Ringabel shortly after I escaped. I couldn't find them. I guess they went without me." A faint sigh escaped her. "I mean, I don't blame them. I haven't seen them since I ended up in Lazulis after disappearing from the Eisen Region in our last battle."

Asthar frowned, before approaching her slowly.

"I'm sorry to strip you from your friends too, lass."

Edea looked to him, offering him a faint grin. "I know you didn't mean to. And to be fair, I leapt into that portal after you and Master Kamiizumi. I only have myself to blame."

"Well," Asthar took a deep breath, before looking to Kikyo, "Do you want to come as well?"

Kikyo hesitated, but then nodded. "Iwanttoseethemagain. PralineandKamiizumithatis."

"Very well." Asthar looked to the medal, which flashed brighter and faster. "Everyone might want to hold onto each other—and try to soften your fall in any way you can!"

* * *

The thumps of four people hitting the ground had Swordmaster Kamiizumi and Count Arganan turning to the sources, and a gasp escaped Kamiizumi before he rushed over to them.

"Asthar!? Edea?" He helped Asthar up, before moving to help his pupil stand or at least lean against a nearby hospital bed for support. "Are you alright…?"

That was when he caught sight of Dagran, who had gotten up by himself, and he gave Kamiizumi a grin. "Hey."

The Swordmaster blinked, before looking to the left of Dagran to see Kikyo. He lost all speech at once upon seeing the Ninja, swallowing, before asking—

"Kikyo? You…live?"

Kikyo could only offer him a small smile, taking a deep breath and about to transform herself into a new disguise to explain the situation, but Kamiizumi enveloped her in his arms, holding her close, soft chuckles escaping him.

Relief.

"How….oh, Crystals, we have time for that later, I just…I'm just glad you're alive!"

"KIKYO!?" It was Praline that burst into the hospital wing, before going and nearly tackling Kikyo down with hugs (Kamiiizumi quickly sidestepped the Performer before he got tackled down). "You're alive! Oh my gosh you're alive! I'm sooo glad you're back!"

Asthar could only chuckle at the Ninja's flustered expression, before looking to Count Arganan. "What happened? Is everything alright here?"

"We have injured soldiers, but the Gurak have retreated for now," Arganan started, pushing wavy locks of hair out of his face. "We're trying to treat as many wounded as we can—"

"Did you say they just  _retreated?"_  It was Dagran that spoke up, eyebrows furrowing.

Arganan nodded, looking to the younger man, trying not to grit his teeth at remembering that this man was technically a traitor, in more ways than one. "Yes, they did. Kamiizumi and I presume it's so they can rearm their forces and further storm Lazulis City…why do you ask?"

"I know what Zangurak's up to." Dagran wet his lips, before continuing. "He's going to come straight into Lazulis City itself. They're all heading for the castle alone. The first wave was to weaken the ports. Now that they have, given all the wounded here, they're going to stop at nothing to get here and seize Lazulis' half of the Outsider so he can take its power."

"We have to arm the castle, quickly." Kamiizumi swallowed, before looking to Kikyo, Praline and Edea. "Kikyo? Edea? Praline? The four of us can try to slow down and weaken their forces before they reach the castle."

"What?!" Arganan looked to the Swordmaster, his good eye widening. "No, you can't do that! There's too many of them!"

"The Black Blades are some of the best forces the Eternian military ever had." Kamiizumi stated, looking to him in return. "And if Edea can beat me, as well as continue being a boon to our forces like she did in our battle when the Gurak last invaded, then she will have no trouble as well. And I will do everything I can to protect this castle, and…" His voice caught in his throat, before finally speaking, "You. You too."

Arganan went silent, and Asthar looked to Kamiizumi.

"If that's what you wish, we can do that. The rest of us will stay back here and arm the castle as fast as we can while you buy time for us."

Dagran shook his head. "I'll go to the front, too."

"You…would?" Asthar looked to Dagran. "You worked with them. If you know of Zangurak's plans, I assume you had a close connection to him…"

"Someone told me," Dagran managed, "That I should think a bit more than just sacrificing a whole island for the sake of revenge. And I intend on making sure said island doesn't get ravaged."

He didn't say who that someone was, but Asthar knew, inside, that Dagran was talking about him.

"We'll go together, then." Kamiizumi, Kikyo and Edea turned to leave, as well as Dagran, but that was when Arganan spoke up.

"Wait. One more thing."

Kamiizumi looked to him again. "Yes?"

Arganan walked over, grabbed Kamiizumi by the front of his kimono and pulled him in for a kiss. Edea's jaw dropped, and even Dagran and Kikyo had stunned looks. Asthar could only chuckle as both the Swordmaster and the Count pulled back to breathe.

"That I…" Kamiizumi closed his mouth, then opened it, "I was not expecting that."

"Good." The Count managed, a serious look on his face. "You'll remember it better that way."

He chuckled. "I think I will. You better remember, too."

Dagran stared at both men. "Did you two…after my whole betrayal thing..?"

"It's a long story. I'll tell you if we're all still alive, afterwards."

"Duly noted."

With that, Kamiizumi, Dagran, Edea and Kikyo left to slow down the Gurak, both the General and the Count watching them go. Asthar took a deep breath, before looking to Zael, Calista, and the others that had returned from battle earlier.

"In the meantime, we should fortify the castle. Use anything and everything we can. Am I clear?"


	19. Countdown

Kamiizumi slashed one Gurak down, then another. Edea, nearby, swung a sword she'd grabbed from the armory, hacking away at a Gurak she was fighting with. Kikyo threw daggers left and right, hitting archers and mages, and Praline kept singing to back them up and keep them standing.

The only problem? These Gurak didn't seem to stop coming.

"Crystals!" Kamiizumi ducked out of an arrow's path, before knocking over a Gurak soldier that lunghed at him. He ended up toppling over along with the foe, but he managed to get up first and stab him in the chest before he could get up. The Swordmaster pulled his katana out, grimacing at the blood.

"How many more Gurak are there, Master!?" Edea shouted above the clashing blades.

"I lost count! They keep increasing! Keep your guard up!" Kamiizumi rushed to his pupil's side just as she took down the Gurak she'd went one on one with, only for the Swordmaster to slash down another Gurak that hurled themlseves at them. "Thanks."

"No problem." Master and pupil stood back to back, surveying the battlefield around them. "Has anyone seen Zangurak?"

"Nope!" Praline ducked an arrow from another Gurak archer, and she hissed at them, shaking a fist. "Hey! Don't you dare interrupt my performance, you dummy! Where's the music appreciation with all of you these days!?"

Kikyo swiftly hit the Gurak archer with a thrown dagger, and a smile lit up on the Performer's face. "Thanks Kikyo!"

Kikyo gave a swift, silent nod, before moving to throw an arrow at another Gurak—only for that one to bounce off a magic shield and deflect it back towards her.

"Kikyo!" Kamiizumi threw himself in front of her, and the dagger's blade dug into his left shoulder. He hissed, falling to a knee as he tried to pull it out, but Kikyo rushed to his side, ripping off a bit of her sleeve and wrapping it around the wound to keep pressure on it. The Swordmaster pulled out the dagger, grimacing at the blood. "A-are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Kikyo reassured him quickly, before looking up at the now-approaching Gurak. "Swordmaster…theylookdifferentfromtheothers."

There were three Gurak in particular that looked different. Two had glowing auras around them, blue and red ones respectively. The third, walking between them with a mighty black lance in his hand, had red hair and a notable crown.

"…Zangurak."

Kamiizumi dared to make eye contact with him as he stood, Praline and Edea moving to join him as he spoke.

"You're Zangurak, aren't you?"

Zangurak, the red-haired one, smirked.

"That I am, human."

"I have a name." Kamiizumi "It's—"

"Swordmaster Nobutsuna Kamiizumi of Eternia. From another world, I'm aware."

The Swordmaster fell silent, then remembered how Dagran used to be a spy. "Dagran told you everything about us, didn't he?"

"He did. Strengths, and weaknesses. He was so useful." Zangurak chuckled, before looking to the two Gurak by his side. "Zesha, Zepha, finish them off."

Both Gurak, Zesha and Zepha, took out their twin blades. "Yes, Lord Zangurak!"

Edea gritted her teeth as everyone raised their weapons. "Get ready, everyone!"

* * *

Back at the castle, Asthar found himself fretting. He hadn't heard anything from the watchtowers yet, and there was nothing from the messengers about Kamiizumi, Edea, Kikyo and Praline. Were they okay?

They'd fortified the castle as best as they could, and he knew Arganan was keeping an eye out, as well as Dagran, Zael, and the other mercenaries.

"General Asthar," Therius managed, looking to him, "Are you alright?"

"No." That was all Asthar could say, before looking out the window leading to the courtyard. He, Calista and Therius were in one of the hallways of the castle, all of them making sure the fortifications were ready in case the Gurak did make it to the castle.

"I'm sure Kamiizumi and the others will be okay." Therius breathed. "If they could beat us in a sparring session, and in actual battle…"

He didn't finish his sentence.

"General! Sir Therius! Lady Calista!" One of the knights rushed over to them. "The Gurak are in front of the castle and wish to speak to Count Arganan."

"What?" Calista blinked. "They…want to speak to him?"

"Zangurak wants to, sir."

"Then let him." Arganan walked over, inhaling sharply. "I'll speak with him."

Asthar looked to him. "Are you sure about this, Count?"

"It'll buy you time to prepare." Arganan's jaw clenched. "Also, if he's done anything to the Black Blades, especially Kamiizumi, I'll be rather pissed about it anyway."

Calista looked to her uncle. "We don't know if they're dead…"

"If they got here, most likely so. Either that, or knocked unconscious, but I doubt they'd just leave their foes alive." His good eye locked with hers. "I'll speak with them."

* * *

"So, human...will you surrender?"

"Is  _that_  all you came to ask me about?"

Count Arganan stood just behind the iron gates, with Asthar and Calista by his side. Zangurak stood on the other side, the rest of the Gurak army a distance from him.

Zangurak smirked right back at him, his own eyes piercing into the other's own.

"It's a very simple decision. You humans will live if you surrender."

"Really? I don't believe you."

"I will keep my word if you do."

"And since I don't?"

Zangurak didn't answer that question, but instead took out a bloodied katana.

The General's eyes widened. "That's…"

"It belonged to Nobutsuna Kamiizumi. Who, I believe, should be dead by now. We gave him some very  _precise_  injuries."

Arganan swallowed. Calista looked from him, and then to Zangurak. "If that is what you do with our own troops, you wouldn't treat us much better if you let us live!"

"Calista!" Arganan looked to his niece, eye widening, but Calista continued.

"We refuse to surrender." With that, she turned on her heel, taking a deep breath. "Prepare for battle, everyone!"

Zangurak could only chuckle, before throwing the katana to the floor, marching away from the gate. "You will regret your decision, human."

"Calista!" Arganan rushed after her, grabbing her by the arm. "What's gotten into you?"

Calista looked to him, pulling her arm away. "The need to protect everyone here. We already have the civilians evacuated into the sewers earlier, right?"

"..." Arganan looked to Asthar, who nodded.

"Yes," The General uttered, "We do."

"Then we must focus on protecting this castle and the half of the Outsider that charges the cannon. That's what Zangurak is after. We discussed this earlier before the whole fight started." Calista looked her uncle in the eye. "You should head to the military wing and make sure it's secure, given that's where the cannon is."

"Smart strategy, Lady Calista." Asthar chuckled faintly, despite everything, and he looked to Calista. "What about you, though?"

"I'll stay back and fight. I should fight."

"If that's what you wish, I can't stop you." Arganan and Asthar both rushed towards the direction of the military wing as Calista took a deep breath, looking to the other knights that happened to be stationed nearby.

"We fight to protect Lazulis! And we will die doing so, if we must!"

In her heart, she knew it was only a countdown before Zangurak might completely take over. There were many Gurak, and if they could overwhelm the Black Blades of Eternia, from Luxendarc, a world she never knew of, what were the odds?

But she would try defending as best as she could.

Everyone would try.

* * *

"…Crystals."

Silence.

"Kikyo? Praline? Edea?"

Silence, then a groan.

"We're right… _here."_

"Are you alright?"

"Kikyo's badly injured. I'm trying to use what potions I have on her right now!"

"You, Praline and Kikyo should get to the sewers for safety."

"What about you?"

"…I need to get back to the castle."


	20. The Final Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle against Zangurak looms...but will our heroes succeed!?

"General Asthar!"

Therius rushed into the Military Wing, the Lazulis knights bolting and barricading the door behind him. The White Knight panted, looking to the General. He had stayed behind, at first, in the main hall with Calista, Zael, and the others to ward off Zangurak.

"What is it, Therius? Why are you here?" Asthar looked to his pupil, inhaling sharply. "Where are Lady Calista and the others?"

"They're still trying to hold off Zangurak, but they're weakening. Some of his other forces are heading straight to this military wing right now!"

Asthar drew his sword, looking to the still half-barricaded door, and then to everyone else in the military wing. "Everyone! Be on your guard. The Gurak are headed here! We must protect the cannon!"

"Yes General!" All the knights called out. Count Arganan swallowed, looking from the large cannon and its controls to the General, then to Therius.

"Sir Therius." Arganan's voice shook, faintly. "Do you think…Kamiizumi might have…"

Therius swallowed, looking to the Count. He knew, as well as the rest of the main group, that Kamiizumi and Arganan, despite everything and despite the short amount of time, became exceptionally close. He couldn't imagine how hard he was taking it right now.

"I'm sure he fought and died thinking of you, Count." Therius finally managed. "We'll win this, for Lazulis, for Lady Calista, and for him."

Therius was never the greatest at wordplay, or anything like that, but he was sincere about it. Therius had witnessed people losing their loved ones in battle, and how it broke them to pieces. Hopefully, the Count could stay strong, at least up until the battle was over.

Arganan smiled, but it was faint. "…Thank you, for trying to comfort me."

A large thump banged against the doors.

Then another one.

Asthar approached the door as other knights tried to put up a barricade—only for Zangurak to burst through the doors, knocking all the knights, including Asthar, aside.

"Zangurak!" Arganan drew his own sword, looking to him. "You're not getting the Outsider!"

"I will." Zangurak chuckled, his lance still drawn. Some blood droplets soaked his armor, but he looked nearly unscathed otherwise. "And you…are nothing but obstacles."

"You're not getting your hands on the Outsider, period." Therius pointed his rapier at him. "You'll have to get through us first. Knights!"

The still-standing Lazulis Knights rushed at Zangurak and the Gurak soldiers accompanying him, blades clashing against each other. Zangurak simply swung his lance a few times, sending a handful of soldiers out of the way and up against the walls, and Arganan flinched at the cracking noises ensuing from the impacts.

"Where's Calista?" Arganan demanded. "What have you done with her?"

"Sent her to her death, like the others."

The way Zangurak nonchantly said it had Arganan grimacing. The Gurak King noticed, and he smiled.

"I sent her to death like I did to Nobutsuna Kamiizumi and his 'Black Blades.' Just one or two hits from this…" He swung the lance, sauntering towards the Count, "And they died."

Arganan took a deep breath, holding up his sword, eyes trained on the Gurak King as he thought of the last times he saw Kamiizumi and Calista.

Part of him wished he had another chance to speak with them. But if he was going to go down, he'd go down fighting for them and Lazulis, like Therius said.

Arganan rushed at Zangurak, a roar escaping his lungs, and Zangurak swung the lance. It hit Arganan in the side, knocking him to the ground, and he groaned, trying to get up as quickly as he could. Therius lunged at Zangurak, only to be hit and tossed aside as well.

Zangurak chuckled deeply, malice in his eyes as he looked to the fallen Count.

"Now, you die."

He raised the lance—

—only for someone to stab him in the side. Zangurak hissed, pulling away and turning to see who it was, eyes widening.

"You!"

A bloodsoaked, clearly injured Nobutsuna Kamiizumi kept his katana pointed at the Gurak King.

"Yes," The Swordmaster coughed, but he stood straight and tall, almost regal. "It's me. And Lady Calista is alive, too, by the way. In fact, she, Zael, and the others are coming right now."

A gasp escaped Arganan and Therius both as they looked to Kamiizumi. "Swordmaster!"

"Nobutsuna!"

Kamiizumi offered them both a faint grin, before falling to a knee. "Crystals…getting here wasn't easy.."

"Hmph." Zangurak raised his lance. "I'll make your death quick, for you to have guts."

"I'm still here!" Asthar called out, rushing over to stand by Kamiizumi's side. "You'll have to get through me first."

Zangurak could only chuckle, before facing the General alone. "Very well. First you, then the rest."

As both of them began to clash blades, Kamiizumi coughed, looking to Arganan, who was trying his best to basically crawl over to him, to reach him.

"I know a way you can maybe defeat Zangurak." Kamiizumi managed, grimacing as Therius began to bandage his side wound as best as he could. "I might be too weak now, but…Lucius…Open your hand."

Arganan blinked. "Me?" He asked.

The other nodded. "Yes.  _Now."_

Arganan opened up his right hand, only for Kamiizumi to drop a small jewel into it. "I don't know if you know, but this is an Asterisk. It's what gives me my further powers as a Swordmaster. Specializes in counterattacks. All of us in the Eternian Duchy have unique ones, Praline being the Performer and Kikyo as the Ninja, for example."

_And Barbarossa as the Pirate._  Therius finished in his mind, as Arganan looked up from the Asterisk to Kamiizumi.

"You want me to use this, Nobutsuna?"

"Yes." Kamiizumi looked into the Count's eyes. "I….I think you have the strength to wield it. I know your magic isn't entirely strong, but maybe this can help your physical attacks. Or at least help you counter Zangurak's attacks. He and his army are…strong. But I think you and everyone here are stronger."

Arganan nodded, taking a deep breath. "I hope it works."

"I hope so, too."

Arganan looked to the Asterisk. "How do I activate it? Do I just…think of it working on me?"

"Something like that, I think..sorry," Kamiizumi chuckled, weakly, "I can't….mind's a bit fuzzy."

"Just rest." Therius managed. "I think I have some salves on me, I can apply those to your wounds."

Arganan looked to the Asterisk in his hand, then took a deep breath, closing his good eye as he stood. A soft light came from the asterisk, before it engulfed his entire body.

Zangurak and Arganan continued to fight, both of them noticing the glow but both of them too focused on the battle between them to fully pay attention. As Zael, Calista, Mirania and Dagran burst into the room, everyone stared.

Arganan's clothing had changed, significantly. A long robe, black and light green in colour, flowed down to about his ankles, and though he still wore closed-toe boots underneath, the sleeves of his robe covered both arms down to the wrists, instead of the usual leaving the metal arm exposed. His sword hadn't changed, but the way he held it felt…better, for lack of better words. He felt a bit taller, a bit calmer, and he wondered if it was a side effect of the Asterisk, to feel this way. It would explain Kamiizumi's grace in the way he handled battles.

"Mind if I join in?" Arganan asked, heaving a breath.

Asthar nodded, offering him a grin. "You don't look too bad."

"Thank you." He then looked to Zangurak.

"I'll guide you as best as I can." Kamiizumi murmured, voice low enough for Arganan to hear him. "But I have faith you can do much of this on your own."

"I won't let you down." Arganan spoke, looking to the Swordmaster. Kamiizumi offered him a grin, just before Arganan looked to Zangurak.

"You'll have all of us in this room to beat, before you get to the Outsider!"

And with that, everyone struck at once, both Gurak and humans alike.

Zael took a swing at Zangurak first, the one other person in this room that wielded the Outsider's power. He and Zangurak clashed blades, just before Asthar struck at Zangurak, hitting the Gurak king in the side. Mirania started up a healing spell for the fellow wounded knights, hoping to heal them enough to get them into battle, and Calista launched a Holy spell, knocking aside a bunch of Gurak.

"Remember to block your attacks," Kamiizumi coached Arganan as a Gurak soldier swung at him, "And counter immediately afterwards!"

Arganan did so, blocking the swing, before finding an opening and stabbing the solder, kicking them aside. He felt a bit more powerful, a bit stronger, and he wasn't sure if it was because he knew Calista and Kamiizumi were alive and okay, or if it was the effect of the Asterisk, or if it was because Kamiizumi believed in him.

Perhaps it was a combination of all three. He knocked aside another Gurak soldier. Therius, in the meanwhile, still stayed by Kamiizumi's side, trying his best to keep him guarded while simultaneously healing him with salves. Thanks to Mirania's nature spell, however, the Swordmaster was soon healed, and Therius helped him stand.

Dagran clashed with Zangurak for some time, next. Both of them couldn't quite get perfect hits on each other, but they were trying their best to do so.

"What about our deal?" Zangurak hissed, nearly knocking Dagran aside with the lance, but Dagran dodged it, managing to cut the other's arm with his sword. "Why side with these other petty humans?"

"Let's just say I had a change of heart." Dagran remarked, before dodging another attack from Zangurak. Before he could attack Zangurak again, though, a Gurak soldier knocked him aside. Dagran dragged the soldier to the ground with him, both of them fighting each other.

"Master!" Edea suddenly jumped over a bunch of Gurak, knocking one aside with a sword before standing by Kamiizumi's side. "Where's your asterisk?!"

Kamiizumi's eyes widened, looking from Edea to Arganan. "I let him borrow it! And how did you get here?"

"I found a bunch of potions in the sewers that the townspeople had." Edea managed, before stabbing one Gurak and punching them out the way, "And then I ran all the way here."

"Kikyo and Praline?"

"Oh, they should be—"

Several daggers came flying through the air, all of them hitting other Gurak soldiers. As they yelped in pain, the sound of singing could be heard.

" _Ready My Sights,_

_Get You Tonight,_

_Love In The Crossfire_

_Ready, Aim, Fire!"_

"Right there." Edea ended lamely, just as a soft chuckle escaped Kamiizumi.

"Just in time."

Asthar smiled at the sound of the singing, and before he knew it, he found himself shouting "YEAH, PRALINE!"

Therius blanched, out of horror that the General became a fan of her singing. Then again, it was a welcome sound to hear in the midst of battle. No wonder she led the main contingent of the Swordbearers back in Eisen over that bridge!

Zangurak turned his sights to Calista, swinging his lance to knock away Arganan and Asthar slashing at him. He began walking towards Calista, and Arganan hissed, trying to stand.

"Count," Asthar managed, getting up from the ground and trying to help the other up, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine!"

Calista was too distracted, shooting Holy spells left and right, for her to notice Zangurak who loomed closer. Zael nearby gasped, rushing to her side as fast as he could, but Zangurak was getting extremely close. Both of htem began to clash again, exchanging parry after parry.

"The Asterisk barrier," Kamiizumi got to Asthar and Arganan's sides, "Activate it! It'll restrict his range of movement!"

"Is it one of those things where I just think about it and it happens?"

"Yes!"

"Okay!" Arganan put a hand to his own head, shutting his good eye, and the asterisk he had on him glowed. A blue light expanded outwards from the Asterisk, up until the space only contained Zangurak, Asthar, Arganan, Therius, Kamiizumi, Calista, Zael, and Edea. Everyone else was trapped outside the dome, stuck fighting the other Gurak soldiers.

Zangurak hit the barrier, but could not pass through. He hissed, slashing at it.

"Only the person who activated it can destroy it." Edea breathed. "He can't get through. Even with the Outsider's power."

"Exactly." Kamiizumi managed. He then blanched, realizing what that meant as Zangurak turned towards those remaining in the Asterisk barrier with him. "Everyone…protect the Count."

Therius, Kamiizumi, Edea and Asthar all went back to back in a circle surrounding Arganan as Zangurak looked from Zael and Calista to the others.

"You fools. You only delay your doom." Zangurak spoke.

"No, Zangurak, we're just giving you a chance to surrender." Asthar managed. He kept the sword pointed at him, but he kept his voice as calm as he could. "We don't need to end this with any more people dying if we don't need to. It's not too late yet."

The General remembered him trying to sort this same issue out with Edea and Kamiizumi, back in Eisen.

Zangurak simply lifted his lance, pulling it back. All he did was shake his head, before throwing it at the group.

Immediately Asthar and Therius scattered, and Kamiizumi tackled down Arganan and Edea both.

"Looks like we can take that as a no!" Edea shouted, before getting up and looking to the Asterisk she had on hand. "Master…do mind if I use Barbarossa's…?"

Kamiizumi hesitated, looking to Edea. Part of him wanted to say no, especially given how she got it. But at the same time…

"Yes. You can use it."

Barbarossa would have let her use it if she won it from him. Even if he died, Kamiizumi liked to think that Barbarossa died in a generally fair fight against Edea, the Vestal, and their two other companions—something that he never told anyone yet, but would.

Edea used the Asterisk, her clothing becoming like a Pirate's own, and she rushed at Zangurak, slashing at him. Her speed caught him by surprise, and she managed to nick one of his arms. Zangurak slashed at her in retaliation, and he barely got her shoulder before she sidestepped the rest, before stabbing him in the leg. Zangurak hissed, knocking her aside with the lance.

"Whoa, lass!" Asthar quickly caught Edea before she could hit the ground, helping her straighten herself. "You alright?"

"I'm okay!" Edea nodded, looking from Asthar to Zangurak. "He's strong…"

Calista quickly used a healing spell on Edea so she could stay standing, before shooting at Zangurak with a Holy spell. Zangurak dodged it, only to come to blows with Kamiizumi. He swung his lance at the Swordmaster, with Kamiizumi barely blocking it in time. Arganan moved, slashing at Zangurak's side, and a growl escaped the Gurak King as blood spilled from the wound.

Arganan pointed his sword at him, panting a bit. "Surrender now?"

Zangurak's eyes glowed red, and same with the Outsider's mark on his arm. In an instant, some of his wounds were healed, and he swung the lance at the Swordmaster and Count again. This time, it hit, and both of them went stumbling back.

Zael got inbetween both men and Zangurak, the two of them exchanging blows again. Meanwhile, Asthar was trying to find an opening when Therius pointed out something.

"General, there's a weak spot where the Count hit him."

"There is?" Asthar noticed the wound in Zangurak's side. "Good eye, Therius."

Zael went stumbling back from being hit, but this time Asthar caught him before he could hit the ground, helping him up before whispering something in his ear. As Zael nodded and moved away from him, Therius blinked, looking to him.

"What did you tell him, General?"

Asthar grinned. "You'll see."

Zael rushed over to Dagran while Zangurak was occupied with fighting Edea and Kamiizumi, Calista healing her uncle nearby. Dagran ducked one of Zangurak's attacks, only to be hit at the next attempt, and Zael helped him up before whispering something in his ear. Dagran's eyes widened, looking to General Asthar. He looked….almost in disbelief, but Asthar simply looked at him and nodded to confirm his plan.

As Edea fell back from a hit from Zangurak, Arganan tried to get up again…only to hear a 'crack' and a few other crumbling noises from his metal leg. He couldn't fight like this…but…

"Edea!" Arganan shouted.

Edea turned towards him. "Wha—"

"Catch!" Arganan deactivated the Astierisk before tossing it at her, and Edea caught it before activating it. A warm glow enveloped her, and it faded to reveal her in the Swordmaster robes this time. They were white and pink, as opposed to Kamiizumi's green, but they were the Swordmaster robes nonetheless.

Kamiizumi smiled faintly at the sight of his pupil in them.

"Go ahead and use it, Edea. I'll take it back after the battle!"

"Are you sure!?" Edea flipped out of the way of one of Zangurak's attacks, with Kamiizumi blocking it and countering with another hit, only for that to be blocked as well. "You're the Swordmaster here!"

"True, but I think you already surpass me—" He grunted at getting a cut in his arm, holding up his sword and countering again when another attack came, "Even if we were enemies during our battle against each other, Edea, I know you've grown."

Edea chuckled at that, before countering one of Zangurak's attacks. "I think we all grew."

Dagran stepped in between Kamiizumi and Edea, and Zangurak. Kamiizumi stared at him. "Dagran, what are you…"

"Fall back." Dagran took a deep breath. "I partially caused this mess, so I should help fix it."

Kamiizumi opened his mouth to protest, but then noticed Asthar motioining for him to fall back. He quietly nodded, taking a few steps back, as well as Edea.

"You'll be easy to destroy alone." Zangurak faced Dagran, eyes baring into the other's.

"Oh, but that's the thing. I'm not alone." Dagran chuckled faintly, before lunging at Zangurak. Both of them exchanged blades with each other, hit after hit. Dagran managed to feint going left, before heading right and nearly knocking the lance out of the Gurak King's hands.

"Zael!" Asthar called. "Now!"

Zael lunged at Zangurak, before stabbing him fully in the side. The Gurak King roared, but as Zael pulled out the sword, the blade entirely coated in blood, the Gurak King fell to both knees.

"Im…possible…" He fell forwards, Dagran and Zael getting out of the way before the King fell to the ground entirely, heaving a final breath.

The Asterisk barrier deactivated, and the blue dome around them disappeared. Everyone else, from Praline, Mirania, Kikyo, Lazulis Knights and Gurak alike, stopped fighting, realizing what just happened.

There was hesitation, then Praline inhaled slowly.

"Uh…is it over?"

Therius noddd, looking to her.

"Yes. It's over."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this fic so far! I think next chapter will be the very last one in the fic! I can’t believe we’ve gotten this far so soon, and thank you to all of you for reading and reviewing it!


	21. One More Time

After Zangurak's death, the battle ended. The Gurak, Calista and Count Arganan made a peace treaty, finally ending the war. With Jirall Rambaldt booted out of being Calista's fiancé shortly afterwards, this freed Calista and Zael to be together. Asthar suspected that it would help Calista and the Count get on better terms with each other, and he hoped it would.

Asthar and Therius helped to oversee the repairs of the castle, and were also present to help aid those wounded and restore them to health, and if they couldn't, they helped with arranging small funerals for the dead.

Edea, Kikyo, Praline and Kamiizumi also helped with repairs after getting healed up, with Asthar assisting them in figuring out how to get them home…and so it came to this.

"My medal." Asthar paused, before handing it to Kamiizumi. "I'll need you to take it. I imagine it's charged up with energy from the last battle."

"You want me to keep this?" Kamiizumi looked to the medal, then up at him. "It's yours…why hand it to me?"

"You and your companions need a way back home, and I think this is it." Asthar chuckeld faintly. "I know it means that I wouldn't be able to go back to Luxendarc myself, but given how me and Therius didn't exactly help so much with the Eisen Civil War, it's probably best if I  _don't_  go back."

"We also knocked out the Grand Marshal last time we visited," Dagran managed, "So probably not a good idea for us to be there."

Kamiizumi stared. "You  _what_  now?"

"Accidental impromptu visit. Father locked us up, then we had to escape to get back here." Edea offered him a sheepish grin. "I'll fill you in on the details when we get back, Master."

"We're going back already?" Praline stared at Edea and Kamiizumi. "But what about all the adoring fans I have here!?"

"I'm sure your fans back at home are also waiting for you." Kamiizumi tried to reassure her. "Right?"

"Oh yeahhhh that's right!" Praline beamed, before looking to Kikyo. "And YOU can come along with me! It'll be fun!"

Kikyo blanched, but Kamiizumi had a feeling that she wasn't getting out of Praline's plans. After all, the Performer had a penchant for going through whatever she was going through, no matter what. She was both stubborn and determined in that way…much like himself and Edea, as well as namely everyone else. Arganan, too.

"Wait…" The Swordmaster looked around, slowly frowning. "Count Arganan isn't here to see us off?"

"Well…" Calista paused, before speaking up. "Speaking of uncle, I almost forgot to tell you. He wants to talk to you in his office. One more time."

Edea and Praline both groaned, but Kamiizumi gave them both a look.

"We've been gone from home for so long, I'm pretty sure we can wait a couple minutes longer. I'll be back soon." The Swordmaster quickly left to go see the Count.

Kikyo paused, before looking to Praline and Calista. "IstheSwordmasterandtheCount…?"

Both Praline and Calista could only sigh. "Yes."

* * *

"You..said you wanted to talk to me one more time?"

Arganan heaved a breath, then turned to face the Swordmaster, letting the man close the door behind him before speaking. "Yes. Yes, I wanted to."

"Well," Kamiizumi looked down at himself, then up at the other, "I'm here. What is it that you need to tell me so urgently?"

"I…" Arganan shook his head, before approaching the other. Without speaking, he wrapped both arms around the other man. Kamiizumi jolted, briefly, but slowly embraced him in return as he heard Arganan whisper, "I'm going to miss you."

"I will, too." A faint chuckle escaped the Swordmaster as he looked into the other's eye. "I never thought that…you know. That we'd…be together like this."

"I didn't think so either. Especially not in such a short period of time. Then again," Arganan couldn't help but chuckle himself, shaking his head as he pulled back to face the other properly, "If my niece can fall head-over-heels for the one wielding the Outsider's power, why can I fall for Swordmaster who just lost a war  _and_  now helped us win one?"

"You have a point." Kamiizumi faltered, gazing back at him, before speaking. "Look, I don't know if I'll return."

"You don't have a reason to."

"Is not visiting you and the others not a valid enough reason?"

"No, it's not that, it's just…" He shook his head again. "You have your duties, back in Luxendarc, and I have mine here in Lazulis. I don't know what will happen tih your world, or the Crystals you've told me about and everything else…I don't know how occupied you'll get."

The Swordmaster swallowed. "You're worried I'll forget about you."

"Yes."

"….I don't think I will. Even if I wanted to. And I know, for sure, that I don't want to forget you." Kamiizumi offered the other man a soft smile. "I know we got together quickly, but…you helped me more than you think."

Arganan stared back at him, quiet, then… "…The same goes for you. You helped me as well."

Both men went silent. Neither of them knew what to say, but then..

"Just…promise you'll remember me?"

Kamiizumi took Arganan's hands in his, squeezing them. "I promise."

* * *

Asthar was worried that the medal wouldn't take them back to Luxendarc, but it at least teleported Praline, Edea, Kikyo and Kamiizumi out of Lazulis.

Unbeknowest to Asthar, he wouldn't have to worry because it  _did_  succeed in getting those four home. Too bad they didn't have anything to keep in contact with each other over worlds and such, otherwise they would have confirmed that with those back in Lazulis.

After reuniting with Agnes, Tiz, Ringabel, as well as the whole Duchy and explaining the gist of what was really going on with those Crystals and the evil fairy leading Agnes and the others, they quickly made short work of the situation. Things started getting back to normal in Luxendarc, just like back in Lazulis.

Though…there was a lot of explanation needed. A lot of things to sort out with those that the Swordmaster, Edea, Kikyo and Praline were separated from for quite a while.

"Father isn't exactly going to be happy, is he?"

Kamiizumi grimaced as he and Edea walked to the chamber where the Council of Six would be.

"No, I doubt it. Then again, I doubt he'll be happy with me either, given how things went back in Eisen."

Edea frowned. "It's not your fault. If I'd known better, maybe.."

"No…I think it was necessary." The Swordmaster swallowed. "I know what I did wasn't good. Far from it, even if the goal was an ideal one to prevent Luxendarc's destruction."

"Master?"

"Yes?"

Edea ran a hand through her own hair, then spoke up. "I know you…were angry at me about Barbarossa. And I'm sorry I…killed him. I didn't know he meant that much to you at the time."

The Swordmaster felt his own heart ache a bit, as he thought back to the Pirate, and he went silent for a moment. He then inhaled, slowly, then spoke.

"Edea…I forgive you. He would have wanted that. And I…have moved on."

Edea smiled slowly at that. "I'm glad to hear it." She then suddenly smirked, "How much are you going to tell my father details of you and the Count being together?"

Kamiizumi raised an eyebrow. "How much do you think I should tell him? I imagine he'll be quite shocked to know I had my first romantic relationship in a completely different world."

"I would say," Edea pretended to think, then laughed,  _"all of it."_

He laughed. "I thought you'd say that, Edea."

And with that, both of them went into the chamber of the Council of Six, where said council and Braev awaited them to hear their story.

* * *

"General Asthar?"

"Yes, Therius?"

Both knights were slowly making it back to their rooms after another day of restoring Lazulis Castle and the city itself. It was a long day, out of many long days, but at least they were relatively peaceful compared to the wars they went through.

The white knight paused, before speaking. "You gave Kamiizumi the medal…do you think there might be a chance he and the others might end up here, again?"

Asthar nodded. "I think so. But I don't think that'll be for a while. They have their own duties, after all."

He thought back to when he and Therius first went to Luxendarc, remembered the whole situation going on back there. Surely Edea and her father Braev had much to work out, and then they had their own world to save, too.

"That is true." Therius paused, but then Asthar spoke again.

"I do think there is a chance we'll meet them again someday down the road. Maybe back here in Lazulis, or some other part of the Empire. Or maybe  _we'll_  end up going back to Luxendarc." Asthar could only chuckle. "Let's just not hope neither of our worlds are stuck in some war again when we do."

Even Therius cracked a smile this time.

"I think I hope the same thing, General."

Though the prospect of going back to Luxendarc, or their allies from Luxendarc coming back here to Lazulis seemed it would be a while, at least this time it would be peaceful for either way. At the very least, they could hope so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading "Empire Knights and the Council of Six!" I am so grateful for all of you reading, and this fic is now officially complete! I honestly never thought I would ever get this done, and I am grateful for all of you reading and supporting it, because that gave me the motivation to continue and finish it!
> 
> I hope you all look forwards to reading my other fics! Thank you again!


End file.
